The Lost Memories
by Analu3003
Summary: Meses antes de enterarse que la doppelgänger estaba viva, Klaus conoció a una intrigante bruja con una cicatriz en la frente y cayó perdidamente enamorado de ella. Ninguno de ellos sabía que el pasado de la bruja era mucho más complicado de lo que ella misma creía, especialmente porque todo lo que creía saber sobre sí misma estaba basado en una mentira. FemHarry/Klaus.
1. Prólogo

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Harry Potter ni tampoco Vampire Diaries me pertenece a mí, si fuera así, Elena probablemente fuera menos fastidiosa y Harry hubiera sido el que hubiera terminado con Hermione. Lo único que me pertenece es la versión femenina de Harry, Aria Potter, que será la protagonista de esta historia.**

 **Nota de Autor (25/04/2016):** Bueno, he decido volver a darle otro intento y terminar esta historia, así que la he vuelto a revisar y he cambiado algunas cosas, espero que no para peor. Para los que vayan a leerla por primera vez, tienen que tener en cuenta que la línea de Harry Potter ha sido cambiada para que encaje con la de Vampire Diaries de tal manera que la Batalla de Hogwarts se dio en Mayo del 2008. Y para aquellos que ya han leído esta historia, les recomiendo que la vuelvan a leer desde el principio ya que he hecho algunos cambios significativos en algunas partes. ;)

Gracias por leer y sepan que sus reviews, favoritos y seguidos han sido los que me han motivado a continuar escribiendo.

* * *

 _"Antes no te conocía, ni pensaba conocerte; ahora que te conozco, no puedo vivir sin verte" – Anónimo_

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

 **LA DECISIÓN DE HERMIONE**

 _ **01 de Diciembre del 2008**_

 _ **Número Doce de Grimmauld Place, Londres, Inglaterra**_

Hermione se repitió a sí misma una y otra vez que estaba haciendo lo correcto para proteger la vida de su mejor amiga. Se dijo que era lo mejor a pesar de que Ron le había gritado como nunca cuando ella simplemente sugirió la idea, se negó a pensar en la devastación que sentiría Neville cuando se enterara de lo que había hecho, trató de olvidarse que Draco la iba a detestar si todo resultaba como estaba planeado y se aseguró a sí misma que con el paso del tiempo todos sus seres queridos lograrían perdonarla por lo que estaba a punto de hacerle a Aria.

Hermione se convenció a sí misma de que ella sabía lo que era mejor para su mejor amiga.

Aria había sido su mejor amiga desde el instante en que ambas se habían conocido en el tren de camino a Hogwarts cuando tenían once y su amistad solo había incrementado con el paso de los años. Ni una sola vez, a lo largo de los siete largos años que se habían conocido, su amistad había flaqueado. Ambas habían estado siempre ahí para la otra. Cuidándose las espaldas. Protegiéndose y haciendo lo que consideraban necesario para mantener a lo otra segura. Habían llegado a quererse y comportarse como si fueran realmente hermanas.

Y era por eso que Hermione iba a hacer lo que iba a hacer. Porque tenía que proteger a Aria.

Su mejor amiga – casi hermana – ya había sufrido bastante. Siendo la niña que vivió, la elegida y todo eso, había tenido una infancia lo suficientemente dura en compañía de sus parientes muggles pero entonces había ingresado al Mundo Mágico y se había visto envuelta en todo el asunto de Voldemort y la profecía. Habían sido años duros, luchando incansablemente contra el lado oscuro y sufriendo por la pérdida de sus seres queridos. Había parecido una lucha interminable. Y, entonces, Aria acabó con el Señor Tenebroso en la batalla de Hogwarts y todos habían esperado que ese fuera el final. Habían pensado que era momento de relajarse, reconstruir sus vidas y comenzar a disfrutar de un mundo sin guerra y prejuicios.

Los extraños ataques a los miembros de la Orden se los había hecho imposible.

Nadie había sospechado nada al principio. Especialmente porque habían tenido que pasar cuatro meses desde la batalla de Hogwarts para que los ataques comenzaran a suceder pero, luego del misterioso ataque a la tienda de los gemelos en el Callejón Diagon, había quedado claro que, quién sea que estaba detrás de aquellos organizados ataques, iba detrás de los miembros restantes de la Orden del Fénix.

Los mortífagos querían venganza. Y su blanco principal era Aria Potter.

Aquello había sido una sospecha al principio, ya que Aria era la causa de la caída del Señor Tenebroso, pero había quedado claro para todos luego de los dos ataques simultáneos que se habían presentado la noche de Halloween. El primero había sido un ataque directo a la casa segura en donde vivían Andrómeda y Teddy. Y felizmente, Andy y Teddy no habían estado en su casa durante el ataque y la única pérdida habían sido los bienes materiales dentro de la casa. Pero el segundo ataque era el que realmente había forzado a Hermione a tomar una decisión. Se había tratado de una emboscada en el mismo departamento en el que Aria había vivido desde que se acabó la guerra. No menos de doce mortifagos habían atacado aquella noche y su mejor amiga había tenido suerte de salir con vida luego de aquel ataque.

Hermione aún podía recordar el estado en el que Aria se había aparecido aquella noche en su casa, media inconsciente, con heridas sangrantes en todo el cuerpo y la pierna derecha destrozada. Había sido entonces que ella estuvo completamente segura de que los mortífagos no iban a para de buscar formas para acabar con la vida de Aria Potter. Y Hermione no iba a permitir que lo lograran.

No si ella tenía que decir algo al respecto.

\- Nunca pensé que vería el día en que te vería tan concentrada en un libro. – dijo Hermione, en un intento de aligerar el ambiente mientras entraba a la alcoba de Aria en Grimmauld Place, en dónde su mejor amiga se había forzado a vivir para su protección.

Aria asintió con una mueca, levantando la mirada del libro y diciéndole sin palabras que estaba detestando cada minuto del confinamiento en cama que Madame Pomfrey le había dado.

\- Ciertamente es una mejora desde nuestros días de escuela – continuó Hermione con voz ligera, sentándose en la cama junto a su mejor amiga y jugando con su varita.

Tenía que hacerlo antes de que se arrepintiera.

\- Argh, ni lo digas, Mione. – murmuró Aria, apartando el libro y frotándose las sienes. – Me voy a volver loca si sigo leyendo tantos libros. Últimamente he leído más que en el último par de años.

\- ¿Tanto así? – incitó Hermione, sabiendo que tenía que actuar tan normal como pudiera.

Tenía que disfrutar estos últimos momentos con su mejor amiga. Esa conversación podría ser la última que ambas tuvieran. O al menos, si todo salía según los planes de Hermione, sería la última que tendrían hasta que todo hubiera terminado.

\- ¡Si! – aseguró Aria, sus ojos brillando con cansancio y exasperación – Cualquiera creería que luego de todo lo que he pasado, Madame Promfrey ya sabría por ahora que obligarme a guardar reposo no me hace ningún bien. Necesito estar activa. Estar ahí afuera junto al resto de la Orden, cazando a esos desgraciados que se atrevieron a atacarme en mi propio hogar. – Aria pausó, claramente a falta de aire y luego continuó mucho más calmada – Lo único que me tranquiliza es que hoy es mi último día en cama obligatorio. Mañana seré nuevamente libre.

\- ¿Estás cuatro paredes son lo único que necesitábamos para contener a la invencible y súper poderosa Aria Potter? – medio bromeo Hermione.

En realidad, aquel no era un tema para bromear. Ya que Hermione sabía que el poder mágico de su mejor amiga era tan alto como el del mismo Dumbledore. Lo único que los diferenciaba es que su antiguo director había dedicado su vida a la invención, mientras que Aria se había empeñado en salvar vidas. Y Ron, Neville y ella siempre la habían apoyado a hacerlo. Los cuatro habían formado un equipo imparable. Hermione siempre había sido la fuente de conocimiento del grupo, Ron el estratega, Neville la voz de la razón y Aria la líder, la única con la capacidad mágica suficiente para sacar adelante la mayoría de los planes que habían diseñado durante sus años en Hogwarts.

Pero a veces tener el poder no es suficiente para vencer el mal.

Aria rió, negando con la cabeza.

\- ¿Quién lo diría, no? – sonrió sarcásticamente la chica de ojos verdes.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio después de eso, cada quién demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos como para intentar hacer algún tipo de conversación.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que me confesaste el año pasado? – preguntó de pronto Hermione, sabiendo que había llegado el momento de poner en marcha su plan.

\- Te dije muchas cosas el año pasado, Mione. – sonrió Aria, divertida – ¿A cuál de todas ellas te refieres?

\- Acerca de tu sueño de ver el mundo. – dijo Hermione – Neville, tú y yo estábamos en el bosque de Dean, recién curados luego de nuestra experiencia cercana a la muerte en el Valle de Godric y aun pensando que Ron nos había dejado para siempre, cuando propuse que no quedáramos ahí eternamente. Vivir nuestras vidas hasta volvernos viejos y olvidarnos completamente de la guerra.

\- Y yo te dije que nunca podría darle la espalda al mundo mágico porque fue el primer lugar en el que me sentí en casa. Este es mi hogar y jamás podría abandonarlo. – completó Aria, su expresión lejana mientras ambas se sumergían en los recuerdos. – Te dije que, incluso si no existía la profecía, yo hubiera hecho mi misión personal el acabar con Voldemort y su reinado de terror. Era simplemente lo correcto de hacer.

\- También me dijiste que tú ibas a asegurarte de derrotarlo. – añadió Hermione, reafirmando su agarre sobre su varita. – Y que cuando todo acabara, ibas a viajar por el mundo, conociendo todos los lugares que Sirius prometió mostrarte pero que nunca pudieron ver a causa de las normas de Dumbledore. Dijiste que ese era tú más grande sueño y no ibas a impedir que un loco y psicótico Señor Tenebroso te lo impidiera.

Aria volvió a reír, aunque su risa sonó un poco forzada y distante. Era la risa de una persona que reía porque sabía que de otra forma podría terminar llorando.

\- Sí, bueno… Ahora tenemos que encargarnos de sus locos seguidores. – murmuró ella, guiñándole un ojo para aligerar el ambiente. – Entonces podré tomar esas vacaciones.

Hermione asintió, sabiendo que había llegado el momento y, sin poder evitarlo, le lanzó los brazos al cuello a su mejor amiga y la abrazó fuertemente.

La vida iba a ser dura sin ella a su lado.

\- Te amo como una hermana y es por eso que voy a cumplir tu deseo. – susurró la morena en su oído. – Vas a poder viajar y conocer lugares. Verás el mundo como siempre quisiste. Y cuando todo termine… prometo que te encontraré y te regresaré al lugar al que perteneces.

\- Hermione… ¿Qué...?

La chica de pelo castaño no le dio tiempo a su mejor amiga de completar aquello que tenía que decir, en su lugar sacó su varita y apuntó con ella al hermoso rostro de Aria Potter.

Una solitaria lagrima cayendo por la mejilla de Hermione Granger.

 _\- Obliviate._


	2. Apreciando el Arte

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Harry Potter ni tampoco Vampire Diaries me pertenece a mí, si fuera así, Elena probablemente fuera menos fastidiosa y Harry hubiera sido el que hubiera terminado con Hermione. Lo único que me pertenece es la versión femenina de Harry, Aria Potter, que será la protagonista de esta historia.**

* * *

 **LIBRO I: LA PROFECÍA DE MARIE**

 **PARTE I: Contra todo pronóstico, dos personas de mundos diferentes se enamoran el uno del otro.**

 **CAPÍTULO I:**

 **APRECIANDO EL ARTE**

" _Incluso ahora, mientras voy escribiendo esto, no estoy cien por ciento segura de que escribir un diario me ayudará a que mis memorias se vuelvan menos dolorosas de recordar… pero al menos tengo que intentarlo. Llegados a este punto, haré cualquiera cosa por dejar de tenerle miedo a mi propio pasado. Remus me dijo una vez que tenerle miedo al miedo era sabio. No lo entendí en aquel entonces, tenía treces años y lo único que podía pensar era que esa era su forma de decirme que no había nada de malo con la reacción que le tenía a los dementores. Pero creo que lo empiezo a entender ahora. El miedo… El miedo es capaz de paralizarte completamente, impedirte vivir tu vida de la forma en la que te gustaría que fuera y detenerte de luchar por tus sueños. El miedo es capaz de consumirte lentamente por dentro, acabando con todo lo que te representa hasta que no queda más que la concha vacía de la personas que solías ser. Y no puedo permitir eso. Tengo que continuar luchando. Tratando de seguir mi vida de la mejor manera posible. Se lo debo a ellos."_ _–_ Extracto del diario de Aria Potter, 01 de Enero del 2009.

* * *

 **& /&&&/&**

* * *

 _ **05 de Diciembre del 2009**_

Un patronus esperaba por Elijah en la gran sala del departamento que estaba ocupando en ese momento. El hermoso ciervo plateado estaba sentado en sus cuartos traseros, mirando en su dirección con una inteligencia que enervaría a cualquiera que no estuviera familiarizado con la magia que poseían los portadores de varita.

Y Elijah, gracias a sus mil años de antigüedad, no entraba dentro de esa categoría.

Sus hermanos y él, especialmente Kol, se habían cruzado con los portadores de varita en varias oportunidades a lo largo de sus siglos en la tierra. Su familia siempre había encontrado fascinante el tipo de magia que los portadores de varita podían usar, ya que les permitía tener mucha más libertad y control que el que poseían las brujas de la naturaleza. Lamentablemente, debido a la natural exclusión de los portadores de varita de aquellos que no eran como ellos, su familia no había sido capaz de seguirles la pista ni abarcarlos dentro de su esfera de poder. Aun así, eso no quería decir que ellos eran ignorantes de sus capacidades mágicas o que no entendieran exactamente el alcance de los hechizos más resaltantes que habían inventado.

Fue por eso que Elijah simplemente se colocó delante del patronus, esperando que entregara el mensaje que él estaba seguro que tenía. De otra manera, el patronus ya se hubiera desvanecido.

 _\- Señor Mikaelson, lamento molestarle pero necesito hablar urgentemente con usted. Mi nombre es Aria Potter y como usted puede ver, soy una portadora de varita. –_ dijo el ciervo, con la voz dulce de una joven mujer británica. Probablemente no mayor de veinte años si él tuviera que adivinar. _–La razón por la que me estoy poniendo en contacto con usted es porque conozco muy bien a su hermano, Niklaus. Y, gracia a eso, sé que su familia no se encuentra perdida en el mar como usted cree. Ellos se encuentran seguros y en ningún problema inmediato más allá del hecho que están encerrados en ataúdes…_ – La voz de la chica pausó durante un segundo, aparentemente sin saber cómo continuar. _– Me gustaría hablar con usted al respecto y para eso, cuando mi patronus desaparezca, aparecerá una tarjeta con mi número telefónico. Espero que me llame porque hay cosas que usted debe conocer antes de continuar buscando la muerte de su hermano menor._

Elijah se quedó congelado mientras veía el ciervo desaparecer delante de sus ojos. Su mente corriendo con cientos de pensamientos a la vez mientras veía como una pequeña tarjeta aparecía en el lugar exacto en donde el patronus había estado solamente un segundo antes.

No era posible. Niklaus le había dicho que él había arrojado sus cuerpos al mar.

Tenía que ser una farsa.

Esta chica… Aria Potter, seguramente quería engañarlo para obtener algo a cambio. ¿Pero por qué? Los portadores de varita no eran conocidos por mezclar sus asuntos con nadie que no fueran ellos mismos. ¿Y que ganaría con ello? Elijah dudaba que hubiera algo que él podría ofrecerle a esta chica que ella no fuera capaz de lograrlo con magia, sobre todo si era tan poderosa como para lograr un patronus que lo pudiera encontrar y entregarle el mensaje vocal, así como un objeto físico.

Era imposible y aun así Elijah no pudo evitar la pequeña llama de esperanza que floreció en su pecho. Aria Potter había dicho que conocía bien a su hermano, y ella no había hecho referencia a su hermano como "Klaus", el cual era el nombre por el que era normalmente conocido entre la comunidad sobrenatural, sino "Niklaus", el nombre que solo unos pocos afortunados tenían el privilegio el conocer. Y el nombre que solo un puñado de personas eran capaces de usar con libertad.

Casi sin pensar, avanzó hasta donde se encontraba la tarjeta y la tomó entre sus dedos. Al darse cuenta que la tarjeta no era ningún tipo de trampa luego de tenerla en sus manos por algunos minutos sin que nada pasara, Elijah tomó una decisión. Sin detenerse a meditarlo por más tiempo, sacó su teléfono celular del bolsillo de su traje y marcó el número que estaba escrito ahí con una caligrafía elegante y delicada.

 _\- ¿Alo? –_ pidió la misma voz femenina que había hablado a través del patronus.

\- ¿Señorita Potter? – preguntó él, a pesar de que estaba seguro que estaba hablando con la persona correcta.

 _\- Señor Mikaelson. –_ dijo ella luego de un momento _– Usted llamó._

\- Usted me dio su número. – dijo él a cambio, ligeramente divertido por el alivio y sorpresa que había logrado captar en su voz.

 _\- Lo sé. –_ aseguró ella _– Pero no estaba segura de que me devolvería la llamada. Especialmente no después del desastroso mensaje que le mandé con mi patronus._

Elijah se tensó ligeramente ante el recordatorio del por qué exactamente él había estado dispuesto a llamar a esta desconocida. No importaba los riesgos que él podría estar corriendo, él siempre estaba dispuesto a todo en nombre de su familia.

\- Su mensaje fue lo suficientemente convincente. – aseguró él, su voz calmada y reservada. – Aunque no veo cómo es posible que mi familia aún se encuentre viva. Niklaus se encargó de esparcir sus cuerpos en el océano.

 _\- ¡No!_ – exclamó ella y había algo en su voz, una urgencia que le hizo detenerse y escuchar lo que tenía que decir. – _Nik mantiene los cuerpos en un lugar seguro. Solo le dijo aquello porque se encontraba en un ataque de rabia._

\- ¿Cómo sé que me está diciendo la verdad, señorita Potter? – exigió Elijah, no pasando desapercibida la familiaridad con la que ella estaba hablando de su hermano menor. – ¿Cómo puede convencerme de que este no es simplemente un juego más de mi hermano? ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en usted?

 _\- Le doy mi palabra de que le estoy la verdad._ – juró ella – _Sé que no parece mucho pero tal vez si usted supiera la verdad… La historia de mi relación con su hermano… Tal vez…_

\- Dígamela. – exigió él al notar la sinceridad en su tono. La verdadera angustia y preocupación. – Convénzame de que puedo confiar en usted.

 _\- Conocí a Nik hace casi tres meses…_ – empezó ella luego de unos segundos de indecisión y mientras ella proseguía con la historia, Elijah no pudo evitar la esperanza que floreció en su pecho.

Tal vez había realmente una oportunidad de tener a sus hermanos de vuelta a su lado.

A todos ellos.

* * *

 **& /&&&/&**

* * *

 _ **3 meses antes….**_

 _ **11 de Setiembre del 2009**_

Aria iba a llegar tarde. Y ella odiaba llegar tarde.

Tal vez se debía al hecho de que había sido criada por Petunia Dursley – loca maniática controladora – o al hecho de que Sirius – bromista extraordinario y la única verdadera figura paterna que había tenido en su vida – le había revelado en una ocasión que, a pesar de ser merodeadores, su padre y él siempre habían sido siempre puntuales. Pero, por la causa que fuera, Aria nunca había sido capaz de llegar tarde a algún evento. Al menos no sin sentirse culpable al respecto.

Aria tropezó fuera de su armario, luchando para subirse el cierre del vestido strapless de color negro que había decidido estrenar aquella noche y no pudiendo evitar el suspiro aliviado que se escapó de sus labios cuando finalmente lo logró. A pasos rápidos, cruzó su habitación y se colocó frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía al lado de su tocador. Sus naturales rizos negros se encontraban sujetados en un moño que permitía que solo un par de mechones enmarcaran su delicado rostro, el cual solo tenía una ligera capa de maquillaje, lo suficiente para resaltar sus brillantes ojos verdes, y el vestido, de corte corazón, moldeaba perfectamente su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cintura, en donde se abría y caía en vuelo hasta llegar un poco más arriba de la rodilla.

Se veía elegante pero sin exagerar. Perfecto para la noche de apertura de la galería de arte de un amigo.

\- Maldita sea. – murmuró Aria, mirando el reloj y dándose cuenta que tenía solo diez minutos para terminar de arreglarse.

Apresuradamente, se colocó un par de tacones negros, un collar de esmeraldas y los aretes a juego, y se vio una última vez en el espejo.

Perfecta.

Tomó su pequeño bolso y comprobó que dentro se encontraran sus llaves, teléfono celular y billetera, antes de apresurarse fuera de su habitación. Caminó a pasos rápidos hasta salir de su loft, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Y, solo cuando estuvo dentro del ascensor del edificio, se permitió respirar nuevamente con tranquilidad.

Era en momentos como ese que extrañaba la magia.

Todo sería mucho más fácil si solo pudiera aparecerse en la galería de arte. Pero ella no había sido capaz de volver a hacer magia luego de la Batalla Final, debido a que sus poderes se habían visto severamente alterados después de que eliminó al último horrocrux y se enfrentó a Voldemort. No había una cura para lo que le había pasado. Y luego de tratar de solucionarlo por unos cuantos meses, Aria se había dado por vencida y abandonó Gran Bretaña y el mundo mágico en general. Simplemente era demasiado difícil permanecer en el mundo mágico cuando ya no se sentía como un hogar. No después de todo lo que había perdido.

 _Sus padres. Sirius. Remus. Luna. Neville. Ron. Hermione._

Su corazón se contrajo de dolor al pensar en sus mejores amigos. Ella sabía que si ellos hubieran sobrevivido a la guerra, magia o no, entonces las cosas hubieran sido totalmente diferentes. Probablemente viviría en el número doce de Grimmauld Place, en la casa que su padrino le había dejado junto con el resto de su fortuna familiar, atendería los asuntos políticos y económicos de las Nobles y Antiguas Casas Potter y Black y viviría el resto de sus días buscando una solución a su problema con la magia a la par que se volvía a reconectar con sus raíces muggles. Pero ninguno de sus amigos más cercanos había logrado sobrevivir la guerra y ahora, cada vez que pensaba en ellos, su mente solo podía evocar el recuerdo de sus cuerpos muertos en el piso del Gran Comedor.

El sonido del elevador la trajo de regreso a la realidad.

Aria salió al sótano del edificio y caminó directamente al lugar reservado para ella, en dónde se encontraba estacionado su amado Porsche cayenne de color rojo – un pequeño tributo a la Casa Gryffindor – y se metió rápidamente dentro del coche, arrancando tan pronto la puerta estuvo cerrada. Al salir a la calle, las familiares luces del Upper East Side de New York la saludaron, haciéndola sonreír inconscientemente.

Había parecido imposible cuándo recién había llegado a la Gran Manzana pero Manhattan, probablemente New York en General, se había vuelto un refugio para ella.

El lugar en donde su corazón estaba sanando lentamente.

* * *

 **& /&&&/&**

* * *

Cuando finalmente llegó al elegante edificio en dónde se estaba llevando a cabo la exposición, no pudo evitar suspirar aliviada.

Había logrado llegar a tiempo.

\- ¡Aria, querida! ¡Luces espectacular esta noche! – exclamó Giuseppe sonriente, dándole un cálido abrazo tan pronto ella logró llegar a la entrada.

Giuseppe tenía veinticinco años y hermosos ojos color chocolate. Él y ella se habían conocido casi seis meses antes, mientras ambos se encontraban en Grecia y, para dos personas que no confiaban en otros con facilidad, se habían hecho amigos con una rapidez extraordinaria. Giuseppe también era el que la había convencido de mudarse a New York de forma indefinida y era la única persona a la que ella había confiado su historia. O al menos toda la historia que le podía contar sin incluir la parte que decía que ella era algo así como una heroína dentro de una comunidad mágica secreta.

\- Gracias. – sonrió ella, sonrojándose levemente ante el honesto cumplido. – Y tú te ves magnifico en ese traje, Giuseppe.

\- Tengo que lucir mi parte como dueño del lugar, querida. – aseguró él, guiñándole un ojo. – Ahora, lo mejor será que vayas a disfrutar de la exposición. Yo te alcanzo cuando haya terminado de recibir a todos los invitados. ¡Oh! Y no te olvides de empezar desde la parte posterior, querida. – instruyó él, empujándola discretamente hacia la zona más alejada del lugar. – Así es como lo diseñe.

\- Eso haré, Giuseppe. – prometió ella, guiñándole un ojo y adentrándose en el lugar, dejándolo para que le diera la bienvenida al resto de invitados.

Aria pasó la siguiente hora recorriendo la galería y apreciando la belleza de las pinturas que Giuseppe había conseguido para aquella exhibición.

Además de Giuseppe no había ninguna persona viva que lo sabía pero la verdad era que el arte la captivaba completamente. Literatura. Música. Fotografía. Pintura. Dibujo. Esas eran las cosas que le habían atraído durante toda la vida pero que se había visto obligada a esconder. Primero debido a la forma viseada en la que los Dursley veían el mundo y luego debido a que el mundo mágico simplemente no entendía el arte de la misma forma que lo hacían los muggles. Probablemente esa era una de las razones por las que no había perdido ninguna oportunidad para rodearse de arte desde que había salido de Gran Bretaña.

\- Necesitas verlo con los ojos entrecerrados, amor. – instruyó una voz británica masculina, sobresaltándola y sacándola efectivamente de la profunda reflexión en la que se había quedado al mirar una de las pinturas.

Aria se giró sorprendida y se encontró a un atractivo hombre parado a su lado. Él tenía el cabello ondulado de color rubio ceniza y los más hermosos ojos azules que había visto nunca, sin mencionar que su cuerpo estaba perfectamente construido. Lo que le llamó la atención, sin embargo, fue la repentina sensación de tranquilidad y confianza que le trasmitía aquel desconocido. Aquello la sorprendió enormemente ya que nunca antes se había sentido en presencia de un extraño. Nunca.

\- ¿Disculpa? – pidió Aria, alzando una ceja.

El desconocido simplemente sonrió, su mirada dirigiéndose hacia la pintura detrás de ella en un gesto implícito. Y, sin saber realmente por qué, Aria se giró e hizo exactamente lo que él le había dicho. Por un momento la pintura le pareció exactamente igual, una mujer sonriendo mientras jugaba con un pétalo de rosa en su mano, pero entonces captó la forma en que las líneas de colores se unían y pudo apreciar la forma que estaba escondida dentro del rostro de la mujer.

\- ¿Lo ves? – pidió el desconocido, prácticamente susurrando en su oído y haciendo que piel se le pusiera como de gallina ante su cercanía.

Aria asintió.

\- Ella está sufriendo a pesar de que está sonriendo. – murmuró ella, demasiado abstraída en la obra delante de ella como para que le molestara la cercanía del desconocido.

\- Lo está. – confirmó él.

Finalmente saliendo de su ensueño, Aria se giró, asegurándose de dar un paso hacia atrás para poner algo de distancia entre ambos. No importaba que la guerra ya hubiera terminado, ella no creía que algún día estaría totalmente cómoda alrededor de personas en las que no confiaba.

\- Gracias por eso. – dijo ella, ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa. – La pintura adquiere un significado diferente si la logras apreciar en su totalidad.

El hombre pareció estudiarla por un instante. Sus ojos azules buscando algo intensamente en sus ojos verdes. Fuera lo que fuera que él estaba tratando ver en ella, pareció que lo encontró porque de pronto su sonrisa cambió. Ya no era tan arrogante o coqueta, él lucía genuinamente contento por alguna razón.

\- Niklaus Mikaelson. – se presentó él, alargando la mano. – Pero puedes llamarme Nik.

\- Aria Potter. – dijo ella a cambio, extendiendo su mano para sacudir la suya pero nunca llegando a tener la oportunidad ya que él la tomó y le besó el dorso de su mano.

Por un instante, mientras sus manos se tocaban, ella podría jurar que había sentido una corriente eléctrica recorrer su piel, pero sucedió tan rápido que no podía estar segura de que en realidad lo había sentido. Sobresaltada, levantó la mirada y se encontró con los intensos ojos azules de Niklaus, ojos cargados con cientos de emociones que ella fue incapaz de leer pero que cargaban una intensidad que hizo que sintiera mariposas en el estómago.

Aria desvió la mirada.

\- Entonces… – murmuró Niklaus, dándole una hermosa sonrisa con hoyuelos. – ¿Qué hace tan sola una magnifica mujer como tú, amor?

\- Apreciando el arte. – respondió ella, sonrojándose ante su forma de decirle bella y encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia a la forma en la que su corazón se aceleraba.

No estaba segura de por qué pero este extraño estaba provocando más reacciones en ella que las que había creído posible. La última vez que había tenido esta cantidad de sensaciones hacia una persona había sido cuando había conocido a Cedric y a ella no le había vuelto a gustar ningún chico después de ver como Colagusano lo asesinaba en el cementerio de Little Hangleton. Aquel pensamiento hizo que su cuerpo se tensara de forma inconsciente.

Niklaus pareció notar su incomodidad al instante porque sus ojos se agudizaron.

\- ¿Estás bien, amor?

\- Estoy bien. – respondió ella automáticamente, ni siquiera molestándose en corregirle el apodo que le estaba dando. Él no pareció creerle pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el sonido de pasos acercándose hizo que ambos se giraran.

\- ¡Aria, querida! – exclamó Giuseppe, apareciendo repentinamente a su lado, tan sonriente como siempre. – ¡Te he buscado por más de media hora! Por un momento pensé que te había perdido en mi propia galería.

Aria no pudo evitar la sonrisa sincera que apareció en su rostro. Giuseppe siempre estaba lleno de vida y, de alguna loca forma, le recordaba a Luna. Esa era probablemente la razón por la que le había resultado tan fácil hacerse amiga de él.

\- Me quedé prendada de la belleza de las pinturas. – dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír, olvidando momentáneamente que había otra persona a su lado. – Incluso me he olvidado del tiempo.

\- Siempre te pasa cuando estás rodeada de arte, querida. – dijo él, guiñándole un ojo con complicidad y haciéndola sonrojar al recordar un momento especialmente vergonzoso cuando ambos solo tenían unas semanas de conocerse y ella había derramado toda su bebida encima de un desconocido por andar distraída. – ¿Y quién es tu amigo, querida? – pidió Giuseppe, mirando con curiosidad a Niklaus.

\- Niklaus Mikaelson. – presentó ella, recordando sus modales. – Te presento a Giuseppe Chávez.

\- Encantado. – dijo Giuseppe, asintiendo la cabeza con cortesía.

\- Igualmente. – aseguró Niklaus, asintiendo levemente pero sin ningún rastro de la sonrisa que le había estado dedicando minutos antes. En realidad, ella podía asegurar que su entera postura había cambiado.

\- Aria, querida, será mejor que nos vayamos yendo. – dijo Giuseppe, alargando su brazo para que ella lo tomara, lo cual hizo inmediatamente. – Tengo algunas pinturas que quiero que veas.

\- Vamos, entonces. – dijo ella sonriente. – Fue un placer, Niklaus. – se despidió Aria, girándose para ofrecerle una última sonrisa al intrigante rubio.

\- Nos vemos, amor. – dijo él, besando una última vez su mano antes de guiñarle un ojo a modo de despedida.

Cuando Aria y Giuseppe se alejaron lo suficiente para no ser vistos u oídos por Niklaus, ella captó la mirada que su amigo le estaba dando.

\- ¿Qué? – exigió ella con el ceño fruncido.

Giuseppe la miró con curiosidad durante un instante antes de sonreír divertido, casi como si supiera algo que ella no.

\- Nada, querida. – dijo él – No es nada.

Aria no le creyó ni por un instante.

* * *

 **& /&&&/&**

* * *

Klaus observó a la pequeña humana alejarse hasta que ya no la pudo ver ni escuchar.

Aria Potter. Un nombre casi tan intrigante como la persona que lo poseía.

Niklaus aspiró los rastros aún presentes del delicioso aroma de la dulce y exquisita criatura que había logrado capturar su atención.

Había sido su esencia la que lo había conducido a ella.

Él lo había sentido tan pronto había puesto un pie dentro de la galería. Un delicioso aroma que parecía estarlo llamando únicamente a él y, casi sin darse cuenta, había seguido el olor hasta llegar al lugar en donde ella se había encontrado. La había observado desde lejos durante un tiempo hasta que había encontrado el momento perfecto para acercársele e introducirse de manera casual. Al principio, había planeado simplemente tenerla como su próxima comida pero entonces ella se había girado y él había sido momentáneamente congelado al apreciar su pura belleza. Aria era prácticamente un ángel y sus ojos eran del más hermoso tono de verde que había visto durante todos sus años en la tierra. Pero no había sido hasta que ambos se habían presentado, él había tocado su mano y había sentido la descarga eléctrica que había sabido exactamente porque se había sentido atraído a esta humana en particular.

Ambos compartían una conexión única.

Una conexión que él había pensado, a pesar de que le habían prometido lo contrario, que nunca llegaría a compartir con nadie. Y que, a pesar de que había una pequeña parte de él que se rebelaba ante la idea, no podía dejar pasar de lado. Porque, después de esperar por más de setecientos años a que la profecía se cumpliera, no podía evitar alegrarse al saber que ya no estaría solo nunca más.

Él había encontrado a la única persona que nunca lo traicionaría y nunca lo abandonaría.

Niklaus observó el lugar por donde Aria se había ido con miles de planes ya formándose en su mente. Necesitaba volver a verla y llegar a conocerla aún más. Tenía que llegar a conocerla incluso mejor de lo que se conocía a sí mismo.

Después de todo, ella sería la persona con la que pasaría el resto de la eternidad.


	3. Tienes que estar bromeando

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Harry Potter ni tampoco Vampire Diaries me pertenece a mí, si fuera así, Elena probablemente fuera menos fastidiosa y Harry hubiera sido el que hubiera terminado con Hermione. Lo único que me pertenece es la versión femenina de Harry, Aria Potter, que será la protagonista de esta historia.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO II:**

 **TIENES QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO**

" _Cuando miro atrás y recuerdo mis primeros años en Hogwarts, no puedo evitar pensar en lo mucho que me afectaba la opinión que tenían otros de mí. En aquellos tiempos, buscaba subconscientemente satisfacer el molde de la perfecta heroína que el mundo mágico había creado para mí a pesar de lo mucho que odiaba que me trataran de manera diferente solo por ser la niña que había sobrevivido al ataque que sus padres no. Vivía tratando de complacer las expectativas de todo el mundo y nunca me di cuenta de aquello, o al menos no lo hice hasta que conocí a Sirius y aprendí el verdadero significado de familia. Mi padrino le dio la espalda a sus padres, su hermano menor y a su fortuna familiar en favor de mantenerse al lado de mi padre, su verdadero hermano en todo menos sangre. Sirius me enseñó que familia no está conformada por aquellos que comparten tu misma sangre sino por aquellas personas que se mantienen a tu lado contra viento y marea. Gracias a Sirius, el hombre que amé como a un padre y hermano mayor a la vez, aprendí que no importa si el mundo te da la espalda y te tacha de loco o asesino o el siguiente Señor Tenebroso o todo a la vez, lo importante es que aquellos a los que amas sepan quién eres en realidad. Las únicas personas cuyas sonrisas y aprobación pueden traerte verdadera y pura felicidad son aquellas que forman parte de tu familia… Y yo perdí a la mía mientras trataba de salvar las vidas del resto de mundo… Nunca me lo perdonaré." –_ Extracto del diario de Aria Potter, 15 de Enero del 2009.

* * *

 **& /&&&/&**

* * *

 **14 de Setiembre del 2009**

Había días en los que Aria se despertaba sin terminar de creerse que le había dado la espalda al mundo mágico. Despertaba pensando en cómo, hace poco más de un año atrás, ella había estado huyendo del mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos en compañía de Ron, Neville y Hermione. Y cómo, a pesar de que ellos habían vivido el día a día temiendo por sus vidas y las del resto de sus seres queridos, los cuatro habían permanecido siempre juntos, superando todos los problemas que el mundo ponía en su camino. En los días que sus memorias volvían a la parte central de su cerebro, era difícil levantarse de la cama y enfrentarse a la realidad de no tener a sus mejores amigos a su lado. Era imposible no pensar en su varita y su baúl de pertenencias mágicas, encerrados bajo llave en el ático de su casa porque no podía volver a usarlos. En esos días, parecía imposible la simple idea de enfrentarse a la vida – ¡En el mundo muggle de todos los lugares! – sin la compañía de Hermione, Ron, Neville y Luna. Era en aquellos días en los que se quedaba echada en su cama mientras miraba el techo – en dónde se encontraban prácticamente todas las fotografías que tenía de sus seres queridos– y se recordaba una y otra vez a sí misma que a ninguno de sus seres amados le hubiera gustado que no viviera su vida al máximo.

Hoy era uno de esos días.

Mirando las imágenes en el techo de su habitación – una obra inspirada en el techo de la recamara de Luna – Aria trató de pensar en razones por las que debería salir de su cama aquel día. Ella no tenía necesidad de trabajar ya que la fortuna de su familia, así como la herencia que le había dejado Sirius, le garantizaban, a ella y sus descendientes (si alguna vez los llegaba a tener), vivir una larga vida de lujos sin tener que mover ni un solo dedo. Y al tener solo veinte años era muy difícil que encontrara un trabajo que fuera bien remunerado en el mundo muggle, al menos no sin ser al menos estudiante universitario (lo cual no iba a suceder en ningún momento inmediato). Así que ella no tenía ninguna responsabilidad que cumplir aquel día.

Podía quedarse en aquella cama para siempre.

La idea era realmente tentadora pero, mirando las sonrisas en los rostros de su familia, Aria sabía que nunca podría llegar a cumplir aquel cometido, sobre todo porque hacerlo iba en contra de la promesa que ella les había hecho.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Aria salió de su cama lentamente. Y, cuando estuvo finalmente dentro de su walk in closet, decidió que ese día se lo iba a pasar en Central Park, observando a los niños y familias reír y recordándose que sus amigos habían dado sus vidas para hacer del mundo un lugar mejor. Aquello siempre la lograba animar. Con una pequeña sonrisa, Aria tomó su ropa y se metió en su baño, dispuesta a tomarse una larga y relajante ducha.

Había días en los que Aria se despertaba pensando en todo lo que había perdido y había dejado atrás, en dónde el dolor parecía demasiado fuerte como para permitirle continuar, pero no había habido día en el que hubiera permitido que aquello la detuviera.

Al final, ella siempre terminaba levantándose.

* * *

 **& /&&&/&**

* * *

Observando el lugar a su alrededor, Aria no estuvo completamente segura de cómo había terminado en Brooklyn, en una nueva discoteca que poco a poco se estaba haciendo mucho más conocida, cuando había planeado pasar su sábado viendo películas en la tranquilad de su departamento, pero suponía que, llegados a ese punto, no debería realmente sorprenderle. Cosas así pasaban cuando Giuseppe la llamaba diciéndole que tenía que cambiarse porque iban a salir a divertirse aquella noche y ella siempre se veía obligada a acompañarlo. En la parte posterior de su mente, Aria se preguntó por qué seguía accediendo a las demandas de Giuseppe.

Probablemente porque él era lo más cercano a un amigo que tenía en aquella vida.

\- Un daiquirí de fresa, por favor. – pidió ella al barman, sentándose en una de las sillas de la barra y disfrutando de un merecido momento en solitario ahora que Giuseppe había encontrado a su conquista de la noche.

\- Aquí tienes, preciosa. – dijo el barman, un atractivo hombre castaño en su treinta, guiñándole un ojo con coquetería. Si Aria fuera cualquier otra chica, probablemente se hubiera sonrojado ante su alago.

\- ¿Ella no es un poco joven para ti? – exigió una voz británica que ella reconoció al instante a pesar de solo haberla oído en una ocasión.

Aria se giró sorprendida y, efectivamente, encontró a Niklaus Mikaelson sentado a su lado, luciendo completamente cómodo en aquel lugar a pesar de que había algo completamente incorrecto con su presencia en una discoteca como aquella.

\- ¿Me estás siguiendo? – exigió ella, obviando el comentario que había hecho acerca del barman. Lo último que necesitaba era un acosador en el mundo muggle, ya tenía bastantes en el mundo mágico.

Niklaus se echó a reír, aparentemente divertido de su expresión indignada.

\- Por supuesto que no, amor. – aseguró él sonriente, a pesar de que había algo en su expresión que hacía que Aria no terminara de creerle. – Sobre todo porque nunca habría pensado que este sería un lugar que tú frecuentarías.

\- No vine por elección. – admitió ella, no entendiendo por qué le estaba diciendo aquello pero no pudiendo negar la innegable e inexplicable conexión que sentía hacia él – Mi amigo me arrastró hasta aquí cuando le dije que no tenía planes para la noche.

\- ¿Y no tienes nada que estudiar? – preguntó Niklaus, alzando una ceja. – No pareces demasiado mayor.

\- Me estoy tomando un año sabático antes de entrar a la universidad. – dijo ella, jugando con su trago y diciendo lo misma mentira que venía usando desde que se había unido al mundo muggle. Y, en su defensa, no era totalmente una mentira, ella tenía papeles, conseguidos luego de sobornar a unas cuantas personas, que respaldaban su historia.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Y qué piensas estudiar, amor?

Tal vez fue el hecho de que ella notó de inmediato la auténtica curiosidad detrás de sus palabras o la intensidad que ardía en su mirada pero Aria se encontró respondiéndole a pesar de que apenas lo conocía.

\- Literatura e historia. – respondió ella, sonriendo levemente. – Sé que no son las carreras más llamativas pero….

\- No. – cortó él, sonriéndole genuinamente. – Sí eso es lo que te gusta entonces debes perseguir tus sueños.

\- Mis sueños… – murmuró ella mirando al vacío y, por un momento, se vio de regreso en su quinto año, sentada en la oficina de McGonagal en su entrevista pre profesional. _"Potter, te prometo que te ayudaré a convertirte en la mejor aurora que ha visto el ministerio."_ Había dicho su jefa de Casa luego de callar a Umbrigde. ¿Qué pensaría McGonagal de ella ahora? Viviendo en el mundo muggle sin ningún rumbo en específico, sin el poder para volver a hacer magia y dándole la espalda a su herencia mágica y al lugar en donde realmente pertenecía.

\- ¿Estás bien, amor? – pidió Niklaus, sacándola de sus recuerdos y observándola con preocupación.

Aria no respondió ya que de pronto se había hecho pesado respirar. Las memorias y el sentimiento de añoranza y tristeza parecían estar quebrando sus defensas. Tenía que salir de ahí. Ahora.

\- Me tengo que ir. – murmuró, tomando su pequeño bolso y saltando de su asiento sin esperar respuesta de parte de él.

El aire frío de la noche la golpeó con fuerza cuando salió del club pero aun así no logró sacarla de su entumecimiento. Empezó a caminar sin ver realmente a dónde iba y, de alguna forma, se encontró a sí misma apoyada contra una de las paredes de un oscuro callejón.

Aria se abrazó a sí misma y cerró los ojos.

\- No puedo seguir haciendo esto, Sirius. – murmuró ella mientras una solitaria caía por su mejilla. – Lo siento mucho.

Por un momento, fue casi como si la presencia de su padrino la estuviera envolviendo; reconfortándola de la misma forma que lo había hecho aquella noche en Grecia seis meses antes y dándole el mismo valor que las figuras de él, Remus y sus padres le habían dado en el Bosque Prohibido para caminar hacia Voldemort sabiendo que tenía que morir. Pero entonces escuchó un conjunto de carcajadas desconocidas y el momento se rompió. Aria levantó la cabeza, sobresaltada, y se encontró rodeada de un grupo de cinco hombres, todos ellos mirándola con ojos codiciosos y sonrisas pervertidas. Inconscientemente, su mano fue hacia su bolsillo en busca de su varita y solo entonces recordó que no la llevaba con ella desde hace meses.

Estaba indefensa.

\- Pero miren qué tenemos aquí. – silbó uno de los hombres., mirándola de arriba abajo. – Parece que esta preciosura se perdió de los barrios altos.

\- Bueno, no podemos ser groseros. ¿cierto, chicos? – pidió otro, claramente el líder, acercándose hasta acorralarla contra la pared. – Tenemos que darle la bienvenida al vecindario.

\- ¡Aléjate de mí! – exigió ella, sintiéndose orgullosa de haber mantenido su voz firme a pesar de que no tenía ningún posibilidad contra cinco matones, al menos no sin la varita que se encontraba profundamente escondida en el ático de su departamento al otro lado de la ciudad.

\- Tienes fuego en ti. – ronroneo el tipo, sujetándola por la barbilla. – Me gusta que mis chicas tengan espíritu.

\- Yo no soy tu chica. – espetó ella, dándole una patada en la entre pierna en un intento de alejarla de ella.

El líder maldijo, alejándose momentáneamente de ella. Por un momento, consideró la idea de salir corriendo pero no tuvo oportunidad. Aria dio un grito cuando el líder la empujó contra la pared, haciendo que su cabeza se diera un fuerte golpe. A pesar del aturdimiento que siguió al golpe, ella fue capaz de sentir sus asquerosas manos recorriendo su cuerpo.

\- Cuando termine contigo vas a estar rogándome por más. – siseo él, haciendo que ella ahogara un sollozo.

No. No. No. Esto no podía estar pasando. ¡No!

Fue como si algo se rompiera dentro de su interior. Durante un pequeño y glorioso instante, Aria sintió su magia resurgir dentro de ella como una enorme ola al reaccionar al miedo que estaba sintiendo, lista para explotar si sus emociones se salían de control. Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió el poder de su magia corriendo por sus venas. Fue como volver a respirar luego de estar sumergida bajo el agua cuando el aire se te empezaba a acabar. Pero entonces, tan pronto como surgió, aquella sensación desapareció por completo.

\- Lo vas a disfrutar, preciosa. – susurró el hombre en su oído, rasgando la parte delantera de su blusa. – Te lo prometo.

Aria cerró los puños con fuerza y miró directamente a los ojos del hombre frente a ella. Furia e indignación sustituyendo su miedo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió otra motivación más allá del hecho de no querer decepcionar a sus seres amados. Porque por primera vez, la esperanza de volver a usar su magia apareció en ella. No importaba que ya no la sintiera más, su magia seguía dentro de ella, esperando el momento para volver a ser libre. Y ella no permitiría que ese hombre abusara de ella. No lo haría. Sintió las manos del tipo comenzando a recorrer su cuerpo y se preparó mentalmente, sabiendo que sus emociones iban a ser la clave para liberar su magia y no importándole en lo más mínimo cuanta destrucción aquello pudiera causar. Pero entonces una corriente de aire chocó su rostro y un segundo después las manos que la sujetaban desaparecieron.

Sobresaltada, reenfocó su mirada y se encontró con una escena que no podía haberse imaginado.

En el suelo, a un par de metros de sus pies, se hallaban los cuerpos de cuatro de los tipos que la habían estado rodeando anteriormente. Todos tenían los cuellos rotos. Y frente a ella, se encontraba Niklaus sosteniendo del cuello al tipo que la había arrinconado solo segundos antes. Lo sorprendente, y un poco escalofriante, era que el rostro de Niklaus había cambiado. Venas rojas corrían por su rostro y colmillos habían aparecido en su boca.

Vampiro.

Aria ahogó una exclamación, atrayendo la atención de Niklaus hacia ella.

\- Cierra los ojos, amor. – advirtió él, volviendo a centrar su atención en el hombre que tenía en sus garras. – No quieres ver lo que está a punto de pasar.

Un año antes, ella hubiera protestado e intentado detener el inminente asesinato del vulgar hombre que solo minutos antes había intentado abusar de ella. Aria hubiera intentado salvarlo y darle la oportunidad de conservar su vida. Después de todo, eso era lo que Dumbledore se había encargado de enseñarle: Perdón y segundas oportunidades, toda vida merece la oportunidad de ser salvada. ¿Ahora? ¿Luego de sufrir todo lo que había sufrido y perder lo que había perdido? Ella simplemente sostuvo la mirada de Niklaus y le dijo sin palabras que ella no tenía problemas con ver como él asesinaba aquel hombre, que en realidad necesitaba observar cómo el sujeto que la había amenazado dejaba de ser un problema. Y fue exactamente eso lo que hizo. Se quedó parada en silencio mientras presenciaba cómo Niklaus rompía uno a uno los principales huesos de aquel muggle e hizo oídos sordos a todos los llantos de súplicas que el tipo le dirigió. Pareció una eternidad hasta que finalmente el hombre quedó inconsciente a causa de la falta de sangre y Niklaus le arrancó el corazón de un solo movimiento.

Silencio. Tanto alrededor de ella como en su corazón. No lamentaba sus muertes. En realidad, la aliviaban de alguna manera. Esos hombres no tendrían la oportunidad de abusar de nadie nunca más. El mundo se acaba de librar, sin saberlo, de cinco violadores.

Aria suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza para despejar sus pensamientos, y al siguiente instante sintió una nueva corriente de aire seguido por un peso en sus hombros que no había sentido antes. Curiosa, miró hacia abajo y vio que Niklaus le había colocado su chaqueta para cubrir su blusa rota.

\- Gracias. – susurró ella, levantando la mirada y encontrando sus ojos con los suyos.

Él había vuelto a lucir tan normal como cualquier otro ser humano pero ella podía leer fácilmente la furia aún ardiente en sus ojos, el único indicador de que él era mucho más de lo que parecía. Le hacía ver extremadamente peligroso.

\- Dime que estás bien, Aria. – exigió él sin quitar sus ojos de los suyos.

Esa era la primera ocasión en la que él decía su nombre y ella se encontró a sí misma, inesperada e inexplicablemente, peleando con la necesidad de responderle inmediatamente, de calmar su evidente preocupación por ella a pesar de que apenas y se conocían.

\- Estoy bien. – aseguró luego de un momento, colocándose mejor la chaqueta y sorprendiéndose a sí misma al darse cuenta que en realidad lo estaba. Ella se sentía segura… en compañía de un vampiro.

Irónico. Ron debía estar teniendo un ataque en el más allá.

\- Sabes lo que soy. – afirmó él mirándola atentamente. Ningún rastro de duda en su voz.

Ella asintió en silencio, sabiendo lo que venía a continuación y no gustándole ni un poquito ya que iba suponer que ella revelara parte de su identidad.

\- ¿Cómo? – exigió Niklaus, levantando una ceja. – Estoy seguro de que no eres un vampiro u hombre lobo. Y no hay forma de que seas una bruja.

\- ¿Por qué no puedo ser una bruja? – pidió ella cruzándose de brazos y sintiéndose ligeramente ofendida de que él no la juzgara digna de ser una bruja.

Niklaus no le sonrió e hizo una broma de aquello como ella hubiera pensado, en su lugar desvió la mirada.

\- Porque eso sería increíblemente cruel e injusto. – susurró él mirando al cielo.

Aria frunció el ceño, no entendiendo de lo que estaba hablando y, antes de que terminara de pensarlo, volvió a hablar.

\- Soy una bruja. – aseguró y vio sorprendida como el rostro de Niklaus se contrajo durante un segundo.

\- Por supuesto que sí. – murmuró él, alejándose de ella.

Su comportamiento tenía tan poco sentido que ella había dado un paso hacia él antes de que se diera cuenta.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo que sea una bruja? – exigió ella con el ceño fruncido. – Quiero decir, según sé el mundo mágico deja que los vampiros vivan sus vidas como quieren.

Niklaus estaba frente a ella en un pestañeo.

\- ¿Eres una portadora de varita? – apremió él con urgencia, casi como si de la respuesta dependiera una cuestión de vida o muerte.

\- Sí. – asintió ella, aun confundida por toda la conversación. Era como si ella no supiera una parte importante de información. Pero, ¿Qué? ¿Qué otra clase de bruja creía él que ella podía ser? Una idea se le ocurrió. – ¿Creías que era una bruja de la naturaleza?

Él no le respondió, simplemente sonrió levemente mientras susurraba algo en un lenguaje que ella no podía entender. Ario resopló, frustrada de no obtener las respuestas que quería ya que nunca había sido la más paciente de las personas.

\- Como sea. – murmuró ella, separándose de él y caminando hacia la calle. – Me tengo que ir a casa.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve, amor? – preguntó él, apareciendo junto a ella en un segundo. Toda su actitud sombría anterior olvidada.

\- No, gracias. – respondió ella cortantemente en una silenciosa forma de castigo por no darle respuesta a su extraño comportamiento anterior – Estoy bien por mi cuenta.

\- No planeo hacerte daño, amor. – aseguró él, siguiéndola.

\- No se trata de eso. – discrepó ella – Simplemente prefiero tomar un taxi.

\- ¿Por qué no te apareces? – pidió él con curiosidad.

El humor y expresión de Aria se ensombreció ligeramente ante el recordatorio del por qué exactamente se había encontrado relativamente indefensa aquella noche.

\- Eso no es algo de lo que me gusta hablar. – murmuró ella, siguiendo su camino.

En aquella ocasión, Niklaus no la siguió.

* * *

 **& /&&&/&**

* * *

 **19 de Setiembre del 2009**

Aria pasó los siguientes días encerrada dentro de su departamento. No porque le hubiera dado otra crisis depresiva o porque estuviera asustada de volver a salir, sino porque, luego de más de seis meses, ella estaba tratando de volver a usar su magia.

Cuando había llegado a su departamento luego de aquella noche en el callejón, Aria se había encerrado en el ático del departamento, en dónde se encontraba su baúl y el resto de sus posesiones mágicas y se había concentrado en su núcleo mágico. Y, a pesar de que era débil la conexión, ella había sido capaz de volver a sentir sus poderes. Algo que no había pasado desde el momento que se había despertado luego de la Batalla Final en Hogwarts. Lentamente, había caminado hasta donde se encontraba su varita, la había tomado entre sus dedos y se maravilló al sentir una débil pulsación recorrer sus venas. El bloqueo de sus poderes había sido debilitado.

Por primera vez en meses, Aria había sentido esperanzas.

Así que se encerró en su ático, rodeada de todos los libros que tenía y buscando una vez más una solución a su problema. Completamente dispuesta a recuperar sus poderes.

Ese día, sin embargo, había decidido finalmente dejar su apartamento, no solo debido a que tenía compras que hacer sino porque necesitaba despejar su mente. No había logrado hacer ningún progreso sustancial (lo máximo que había logrado hacer era que un vaso se tambaleara, e incluso entonces no estaba segura si había sido ella o la corriente de viento) y sabía que si continuaba dentro de su apartamento solo iba a conseguir frustrarse y no llegar a ningún lado. Así que se había cambiado, había tomado su bolso deportivo y salido de su departamento con un lugar claro en su mente.

Desde que era una niña pequeña había buscado distintas formas de mantenerse alejada de la casa de sus tíos el mayor tiempo posible, probando los diferentes talleres que su escuela pública ofrecía de manera gratuita, hasta que finalmente había llegado al club de tenis y se había descubierto el primer deporte que en realidad le interesaba. Antes de descubrir su talento innato para el vuelo en Hogwarts, el tenis había sido la única habilidad de la que había estado orgullosa. Así que ahora que ya no podía tomar su escoba y salir a volar para aclarar su cabeza, tenía que usar la siguiente mejor opción y esa era el tenis. Felizmente había encontrado un campo en dónde no le habían pedido demasiados papeles para hacerse miembro honorario y poder utilizarlo cada vez que se le ocurría.

En aquella ocasión no fue muy diferente a todas las veces anteriores que había ido a jugar tenis a ese lugar, o al menos no lo fue al principio. Ya que luego de jugar un par de partidos contra otro de los miembros del club – Jhon Wells, sino se equivocaba – y tomarse quince minutos de receso, Aria volvió al campo para encontrar que su anterior oponente había desaparecido junto a todas sus cosas y otra persona había tomado su lugar.

\- Okey, esto empieza a asustarme. – murmuró ella, fulminando con la mirada al atractivo vampiro frente a ella. – Deja de seguirme.

Niklaus sonrió divertido.

\- No sé de lo que estás hablando, amor. – aseguró él, balanceando la raqueta de tenis en su mano. ¿No era esa otra vista totalmente inesperada? – Yo vine a jugar.

\- ¿Oh, sí? – pidió ella de manera desafiante y enfureciéndose al recibir únicamente una sonrisa de parte del vampiro frente a ella. Enojada, cogió la pelota en sus manos y supo que estaba a punto de hacer algo típico de la casa de los leones a pesar de que en aquel momento realmente no le importaba. – Bien, en ese caso, juguemos.

La sonrisa en el rostro del vampiro frente a ella simplemente aumentó de tamaño.

\- Sabiendo lo que sabes sobre mí, ¿Aún me estás desafiando? – inquirió Niklaus divertido.

\- Por supuesto. – aseguró ella, colocándose en el campo. Un buen Gryffindor nunca rechaza un desafío. – Me gustan mis posibilidades.

\- Soy una persona muy competitiva, amor. – dijo él, colocándose en su lugar en el otro extremo. – Y sin importar lo hermosa que eres, Aria. No pienso dejarte ganar.

\- Eso está bien porque yo no pienso dejarte vencerme, Niklaus. – dijo ella.

Giró la pequeña pelota verde en su mano durante un segundo, la hizo revotar y entonces la lanzó contra el vampiro frente a ella. Niklaus atrapó la pelota y la lanzó en su dirección sin ningún problema, mostrándole lo ágil que él podía llegar a ser sin dejar obvio su súper velocidad vampírica y dejando en claro que no pensaba hacerle fácil el ganar aquel partido. Lamentablemente para él, ella no tenía las habilidades de un humano promedio. Ella tenía los increíbles genes Potter, la cabezonería típica de cualquier Gryffindor y el orgullo lo suficientemente alto como para nunca tomar bien una derrota.

Aquello estaba destinado a ser interesante.

* * *

 **& /&&&/&**

* * *

Aria no se había equivocado, Niklaus resultó ser el oponente más formidable que ella había tenido hasta el momento. En deporte, por supuesto. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaban jugando pero sabía que ya había pasado un montón de tiempo debido a que empezaba a sentir como los brazos se le entumecían debido al cansancio y la respiración le fallaba por la falta de líquidos en su sistema, algo que no le había pasado desde que Oliver Wood era el capitán de quidditch de Gryffindor. Niklaus, malditos sean sus poderes vampíricos, parecía tan relajado como cuando habían iniciado a jugar.

El silencio en el que se habían sumergido ambos desde que habían iniciado a jugar fue roto por la sorpresiva risa de Niklaus.

\- Tengo que admitirlo, amor. – dijo él, sonando impresionado. – Eres buena en esto.

\- ¿Solo buena? – exigió ella indignada, provocando que la sonrisa en su rostro se ampliara.

Una parte de su cerebro, la que no estaba concentrada en el juego y la conversación que estaban manteniendo, no pudo evitar preguntarse si el vampiro vivía sonriendo. A excepción de aquella noche cuándo había matado a los hombres del callejón, Aria nunca había visto a Niklaus mostrarle nada menos que una sonrisa.

\- Eres muy buena, amor. – aseguró él, guiñándole un ojo. – Y también increíblemente ágil y tenaz.

\- Adularme no va a lograr nada. – dijo ella a cambio, volviendo a lanzar la pelota hacia la esquina de su campo y no sorprendiéndose cuándo él la alcanzó sin problema.

Maldita sea, ese partido no estaba yendo a ningún lado.

\- Supongo que no. – concedió él pensativo – Después de todo, una mujer tan hermosa como tú debe estar acostumbrada a los elogios. Sobre todo considerando que has trabajado como modelo.

Aquello consiguió su atención y no pudo evitar congelarse en su lugar durante una fracción de segundo, lo cual fue suficiente tiempo para que Niklaus lanzara y ella no lograra alcanzar.

Él había ganado y a ella poco le importaba en aquel momento.

\- ¡¿Cómo sabes que trabajé como modelo?! – exigió ella airadamente. A excepción de Giuseppe, nadie sabía aquello. Y su amigo lo sabía únicamente porque había sido él quien, cobrándole un favor, la había empujado a posar en una única sesión para una revista de modas extranjera. Aria misma se había negado comprar la revista o ver las fotografías.

\- Honestamente, amor, ya deberías haberlo imaginado. – dijo él, acercándose hacia ella con una sonrisa presumida. – Tenía que saber más acerca de ti. Por cierto, gané.

\- ¡¿Me has investigado?! – chilló ella indignada, obviando su comentario acerca del partido.

Aria sabía que su comportamiento podía rayar en lo ridículo en aquel momento pero, luego de la forma en la que su vida había sido manipulada en el mundo mágico, no podía evitar sentirse ultrajada al saber que alguien que apenas conocía estaba rastreando sus pasos. Era más que un poco escalofriante.

Niklaus no le respondió y ella no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. – murmuró ella, empezando a caminar hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba su bolsa. – No tengo las ganas de escucharlo.

Él no dijo nada más y Aria se metió a los vestidores, en dónde se dio una larga y necesaria ducha con agua helada que le ayudó a relajar sus músculos. Y, si era completamente honesta, también le ayudó a calmar su ego herido porque, tan pronto había superado el asunto del espionaje, el hecho de que él la había derrotado había vuelto a su mente y su orgullo había gritado de rabia al darse cuenta que había perdido. Más de cuarenta minutos después, Aria emergió de las duchas, bañada y cambiada. Su humor mucho más ligero y alegre. Todo se evaporó al ver al atractivo vampiro de ojos azules esperándola a las fueras del baño de mujeres.

\- Oh, por el amor de Merlín y Morgana. – murmuró ella exasperada. – Tú tienes que estar bromeando.

Niklaus simplemente le sonrió.

\- ¿Almuerzas conmigo? – dijo él con una sonrisa encantadora que ella estaba segura podía derretir a la mayoría de mujeres, mientras caminaba a su lado rumbo al aparcamiento del club.

Fue el turno de Aria de reír.

\- ¿Por qué debería? – pidió ella divertida. – Apenas y nos conocemos.

\- Podríamos llegar a conocernos mucho más. – dijo él, levantando sus cejas de manera sugestiva.

\- No lo creo. – murmuró Aria, finalmente llegando hasta su auto. – Sobre todo porque no tengo ningún interés en salir con alguien en este momento.

\- No soy de las personas que se dan por vencidas con facilidad, amor. – aseguró Niklaus mientras le abría la puerta de su auto con una elegante floritura.

\- Qué casualidad. – murmuró – Porque yo tampoco lo soy.

\- Entonces supongo que solo deberé seguirlo intentando, ¿verdad?

Aria rodo los ojos mientras desactivaba las alarmas de su auto. No tenía tiempo para lidiar con estúpidamente atractivos vampiros encaprichados con ella, tenía cosas que comprar y un ático, lleno de cosas mágicas, al que volver.

Puedes intentarlo pero no veo lo que vas a conseguir.

Niklaus sonrió.

\- Eso es todo lo que necesitaba oír, amor. – dijo él, cerrando la puerta de su auto cuando ella terminó de instalarse dentro del asiento del piloto.

Encendió su auto y condujo hasta la salida del aparcamiento. Cuando llegó ahí, no pudo evitar levantar la mirada y observar por el espejo del retrovisor el lugar en donde su carro había estado estacionado minutos antes. Niklaus seguía parado ahí, observándola desde la distancia.

No supo por qué pero aquello la hizo sonreír.


	4. Cuéntame un Secreto

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Harry Potter ni tampoco Vampire Diaries me pertenece a mí, si fuera así, Elena probablemente fuera menos fastidiosa y Harry hubiera sido el que hubiera terminado con Hermione. Lo único que me pertenece es la versión femenina de Harry, Aria Potter, que será la protagonista de esta historia.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO III:**

 **CUÉNTAME UN SECRETO**

" _Si tuviera que determinar un momento específico en el que el Destino se aseguró de malograr mi vida de forma definitiva sería el día que esa maldita profecía fue dada y Voldemort decidió que quería perseguir al niño que venía de padres mestizos. Esa profecía, que fue la fuente de esperanza para el resto del mundo mágico, ha sido la razón de cada una de las desgracias de mi vida. Las palabras "niña-que-vivió" me han perseguido desde el momento en que mis padres murieron y Voldemort desapareció, han moldeado cada uno de mis pasos y fueron la fuente de todas las ideas pre-concebidas que los magos tenían de mí. Las tres cuartas partes del mundo mágico escuchaban el nombre de Aria Potter y pensaban en la niña dorada que crecería para ser la heroína que querían, mientras que la parte restante simplemente me veía como el enemigo. Nunca tuve una elección. Al menos no realmente. Porque por mucho que hubiera querido dar media vuelta y vivir una vida normal lejos de todo aquello, no podía permitir que la muerte de mis seres queridos no fuera vengada. Y la parte más triste de todo aquello no fue que esa profecía condenó de mi vida, sino que también condenó la vida de muchos otros. Todos ellos inocentes. Mis padres, Frank y Alice Longbottom, Cedric, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Ron, Neville, Luna y Hermione. La profecía no solo maldijo mi vida porque me impuso el cargo de acabar con Voldemort, sino porque con ello se hizo cargo que todos aquellos a los que alguna vez llegué a amar fueran arrebatados de mi lado antes de que fuera su tiempo." –_ Extracto del diario de Aria Potter, 21 de Enero del 2009.

* * *

 **& /&&&/&**

* * *

 **03 de Octubre del 2009**

\- El hecho de que aún no te des por vencido me empieza a perturbar. – aseguró Aria mientras caminaba en dirección al aparcamiento del club, luego de que Niklaus la volviera invitar a salir.

Habían pasado poco más de dos semanas desde aquel día en que Niklaus la había invitado a comer por primera vez y él no había dejado de hacerlo desde entonces. En el tiempo que había pasado, Aria había ido casi a diario al club a jugar tenis y, a pesar de que nunca lo admitiría, consiguientemente a ver a Niklaus. Él siempre estaba ahí cuando ella llegaba, sin importar si era muy temprano en la mañana o prácticamente cuando iban a cerrar al atardecer, además, siempre jugaba con ella todo el tiempo que Aria quisiera, la esperaba hasta que terminaba de ducharse – ella no sabía si el vampiro se duchaba allí porque no había logrado verlo nada menos que impecable – y la acompañaba hasta donde se encontraba su auto, antes de volverle a preguntar si quería salir con él. Aria no pensaba admitirlo a nadie más que a si misma pero sus acciones habían llegado a tocarla y ella se había comenzado a relajarse a su alrededor.

\- Tú y yo sabemos que eso es mentira, amor. – dijo él sin perder el tiempo. – Además, tienes que admitir que disfrutas de mi esplendida compañía.

Aria se esforzó por no mostrar la sonrisa que quería aparecer en su rostro pero, a juzgar por la forma en la que la sonrisa de Niklaus se amplió, no lo logró completamente.

\- ¿Qué ganas con esto? – pidió ella suspirando. – Quiero decir, es obvio que no estás detrás de mi sangre o de lo contrario ya me hubieras atacado.

Niklaus alzó una ceja en su dirección.

\- Pensé que ya habría quedado claro. Me gusta estar a tu alrededor. – dijo él como si se tratara de la cosa más normal del mundo, logrando que ella detuviera efectivamente su caminata. – Me fascinas.

Aria se le quedó viendo con los ojos muy abiertos, apenas capaz de terminar de comprender lo que él le acababa de decir.

\- No puedes estar hablando en serio. – murmuró ella finalmente – Apenas me conoces.

\- Te conozco mejor de lo que crees, amor. – aseguró él, acercándose hacia ella e inclinándose hasta que sus rostros no estaban más que a centímetros de distancia – Sé que eres una hermosa joven que está llena de fuego y es absolutamente apasionada con todo lo que ama. Sé que estás huyendo de tu pasado y que tus recuerdos aún te lastiman a pesar de que tratas de ocultarlo. Y también sé que tienes miedo dejar entrar a personas nuevas a tu vida… pero tengo una noticia para ti, amor. – dijo él, inclinándose para susurrarle en su oído. – No soy de las personas que se dan por vencidas y no pienso irme a ningún lado.

\- Y yo no soy de las personas que ceden fácilmente. – discutió ella, separándose de él.

\- Hacemos una pareja perfecta, ¿verdad, amor? – dijo él, aparentemente no desanimado por la mirada fulminante que ella le estaba dirigiendo.

Aria continuó caminando, tratando de no dejar mostrar lo mucho que sus palabras le habían afectado.

\- Vamos, amor. Almuerza conmigo. – insistió Niklaus, caminando a su lado. – No pierdes nada con ello.

\- ¿Y luego de eso me dejarías en paz? – pidió ella.

Niklaus sonrió, aparentemente encontraba su sugerencia extremadamente divertida.

\- Por supuesto que no. – respondió él, dándole una sonrisa encantadora. – Pero luego de pasar el suficiente tiempo a mi lado estoy seguro de que cambiarías de opinión con respecto a mí.

\- Escucha, Nik. – dijo Aria, deteniendo sus pasos nuevamente y mirándolo a los ojos. Ni siquiera notando que aquella era la primera vez que usaba la abreviación de su nombre o la facilidad con la que lo había dicho. – No tengo ningún problema con que seas un vampiro, si a eso es a lo que te refieres. No soy de las personas que juzgan a otros según qué o quién seas sino más por cómo son, y puedo decir honestamente que me caes bien, pero no estoy buscando una relación amorosa en este momento así que creo que lo mejor será que cada quién continúe con sus vidas como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido.

Durante todo su discurso ella había sostenido la mirada de Niklaus y tenía que admitir que estaba sorprendida de la cantidad de emoción que había visto brillar en sus ojos azules. Aquella intensidad no solo la ponía nerviosa sino también la confundía. ¿Cómo era posible que él la tuviera en tan alta estima a pesar de que solo habían hablado de temas superficiales en cada uno de sus encuentros?

\- Esa es una ventaja de que sea vampiro, amor. – sonrió él – Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para esperar a que estés lista. Así que no hay razón para que dejemos de vernos. Vamos, Aria. – insistió él, diciendo su nombre como si se tratara de una caricia. – Sabes que no me voy a rendir.

No estaba segura de por qué pero, mirando a sus ojos en ese momento, ella se vio incapaz de negarle nada. Y, antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, había vuelto a hablar.

\- ¡Está bien! – aceptó y, al ver su sonrisa victoriosa, se apresuró a agregar. – ¡Un almuerzo nada más! Y si me siento incomoda, no puedo prometer que no me iré.

\- Por supuesto, amor. – accedió él, extendiéndole el brazo en una típica muestra de caballerosidad.

Aria dudo durante un instante más, alternando su mirada entre sus ojos y el brazo que él le estaba extendiendo. Sabía que si lo tomaba estaría aceptando a mucho más que un simple almuerzo sin compromisos. Estaría dejando entrar a alguien más a su desastrosa vida. Y no simplemente a cualquier persona, sino a alguien que tenía conocimiento del mundo mágico y que era en sí mismo perteneciente a él. Un vampiro nada menos.

Neville no sabría cómo reaccionar a eso.

Ron estaría horrorosamente escandalizado.

Hermione se preguntaría si se encontraba la influencia de algún hechizo.

Y Aria… Aria dio un paso hacia adelante y entrelazo su brazo con el suyo.

Ella no lo sabía en ese momento, pero esa decisión cambiaría el resto de su vida.

* * *

 **& /&&&/&**

* * *

No estaba segura de que había esperado cuándo Niklaus le había dicho que conocía el lugar perfecto para comer pero aquel lugar no era lo que se había esperado.

A través de las breves conversaciones que había mantenido con el vampiro desde que se habían conocido, Aria había logrado descubrir que Nik, con su aparente actitud relajada y su sonrisa con hoyuelos, era una de esas personas que se regodeaban en el estilo y la buena vida. El vampiro estaba tan acostumbrado a los lujos y la clase social más alta de la jerarquía, probablemente por todo el tiempo que llevaba rodeado de ese tipo de personas en lo que llevaba vivo, que verlo yendo a un restaurante que no fuera de primera clase nunca se le había ocurrido. Debido a ello, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver el lugar al que Niklaus la llevó a almorzar por primera vez. _No era una cita._ Se trataba de un pequeño y cálido restaurante con la capacidad para recibir a no más de treinta personas, el ambiente era hogareño y familiar. Sencillo. _Exactamente lo contrario a Nik._

\- Me di cuenta que prefieres las cosas sencillas. – dijo él con tranquilidad ante la pregunta que debía estar en sus ojos.

Aria suprimió una sonrisa, tratando de no dejar mostrar lo mucho que aquel comentario la había impresionado. Parecía que no solo ella era la que había estado leyendo en silencio la personalidad del vampiro desde que se habían conocido, sino que él había hecho exactamente lo mismo con ella. Y el hecho de que estuviera dispuesto a dejar sus gustos a un lado para hacerla sentir cómoda, aunque fuera solo por ese almuerzo, era algo que ella apreciaba enormemente.

\- Lo hago. – asintió ella – Pero también aprecio la buena comida.

Niklaus le dio esa sonrisa con hoyuelos que hacía que su estómago se removiera con sensaciones desconocidas.

\- Igual que yo, amor. – asintió él, guiándola hasta una mesa para dos en la parte más apartada del restaurante. Desde donde ambos podrían tener mayor privacidad al hablar. Él le sacó la silla en un típico gesto caballeroso. – Es una suerte que este restaurante nos pueda proporcionar ambas.

Un mesero llegó en ese momento a atenderlos y a ella le divirtió ver cómo Niklaus se puso automáticamente a cargo, ordenando para los dos sin necesidad de mirar al menú. Distraídamente se preguntó si él ya había a ese restaurante con anterioridad.

Probablemente.

\- Muy bien... – murmuró ella cuando el mesero hubo desaparecido. – Cuéntame algo sobre ti que no sepa aún.

Él simplemente alzó una ceja en su dirección y, por su mirada, ella podía decir que le había divertido la pregunta.

\- ¿Quieres que te revele todos mis secretos, amor?

\- Bueno, no todos… pero tal vez sí algunos. – dijo con una sonrisa – ¿No es ese el propósito de este almuerzo? Que tú y yo nos lleguemos a conocer mejor.

\- En ese caso, yo también merezco un par de secretos tuyos. – sonrió él, a pesar que ver como ella se había tensado en su asiento – Es solo lo justo, amor.

\- Tú fuiste el que sugirió este almuerzo como una forma de que te conozca mejor. – discutió ella – De lo contrario yo pude haber seguido con mi vida como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- Te propongo un trato, amor. – dijo él calmadamente, inclinando su cabeza a un lado luego de analizarla por unos momentos. – Yo te respondo una pregunta libre sobre mí a cambio de una respuesta honesta acerca de ti.

Aria lo considero, sabiendo que sí aceptaba él le podría preguntar cualquier cosa y ella tendría que responder honestamente. Queriendo ganar tiempo para pensarlo, preguntó:

\- ¿Y cómo sé que tú vas a decirme la verdad?

\- Un juramento mágico. – dijo él inmediatamente, casi como si lo hubiera planeado de aquel modo desde el principio. – De ese modo ambos sabremos que el otro no está mintiendo.

No pudo evitar que su sorpresa y aturdimiento se notara en su rostro en aquella ocasión, no terminando de creer que él acabara de proponer aquello. Juramentos mágicos eran algo serio en su mundo y requerían de un elevado nivel de confianza en la persona que lanzaba el juramento ya que de lo contrario esa persona podría aprovecharse y hacer jurar algo completamente diferente de lo acordado al comienzo. Y una vez que el juramento estaba hecho, no había forma de volver atrás. Eran una promesa hecha a la magia misma y la magia no consideraba engaños y trucos, ni tampoco daba segundas oportunidades.

Con aquello en mente, asintió.

\- Muy bien. – aceptó, no perdiéndose el brillo triunfante que pasó por sus ojos azules antes de que desapareciera. – Dame tus manos.

Nik extendió sus manos sin dudar, colocándolas sobre las de ella y sorprendiéndola cuando se dio cuenta de que las manos de ambos encajaban a la perfección, al igual que las dos piezas de un rompecabezas. Tomó una respiración profunda y se concentró en su núcleo mágico, sabiendo que era capaz de hacer aquello porque involucraba un tipo de conexión diferente al que necesitaba cuando hacia magia con su varita pero no por ello dudando que iba a ser completamente sencillo. Cuando encontró su fuente de poder mágico, lo usó para conectarla a él durante aquel instante.

\- ¿Juras responder todas mis preguntas únicamente con la verdad a cambio de mi absoluta honestidad en cada una de tus preguntas? – pidió, su respiración ligeramente irregular a causa del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

\- Lo juro. – aceptó él, sellando el juramento – ¿Y tú?

\- Lo juro. – asintió ella, a pesar de que su magia ya había sellado el pacto en el momento que él aceptó. – Muy bien – suspiro, aliviada de romper la conexión a causa del esfuerzo que le había costado – ¿Quién inicia?

\- Las damas primero. – sonrió él

Ella no tuvo que pensarlo antes de hacer su primera pregunta ya que era algo que le había estado rondando en la cabeza por algún tiempo.

\- ¿Sabías quién era yo antes de que me presentara en aquella galería?

\- No – respondió Nik, su ceño fruncido por la confusión – ¿Por qué debería haberlo sabido?

\- Porque eres un vampiro. – explicó ella, encogiéndose de hombros y sintiendo como algo dentro de ella se relajaba con aquel conocimiento – Lo que significa que puedes estar al tanto de las noticias del mundo mágico.

Nik alzó una ceja, claramente intrigado por aquella respuesta pero no le preguntó más al respecto. En realidad, no le hizo su pregunta inmediatamente. Contentándose con observarla en silencio durante varios minutos hasta que la comida de ambos finalmente llegó.

\- ¿Por qué no te defendiste con tu magia aquella noche en el callejón? – pidió él finalmente, luego de tomar un bocado de su plato.

\- Porque un año atrás tuve un accidente que desestabilizo mis poderes hasta el punto que no podía hacer ningún tipo de magia. – admitió, odiando que su propia magia la estuviera forzando a admitir aquello – Y no fue hasta esa noche en el callejón que encontré una solución a mi problema, pero incluso ahora no soy capaz de hacer ni el más simple de los conjuros.

\- ¿Qué te sucedió, amor?

En teoría, ella no tenía por qué responder ya que era su turno de preguntar pero Aria sabía que él no se iba a olvidar de aquella pregunta así que no le veía el caso a retrasar lo inevitable. Era solo cuestión de tiempo.

\- ¿Qué tanto sabes acerca del mundo mágico actual de Gran Bretaña? – pidió ella, sabiendo que necesitaba saber su respuesta para poder contarle su historia de una forma en que él la entendiera.

\- No mucho. – admitió con el ceño fruncido – Tu clase no se deja dar a conocer con facilidad y nunca me ha interesado involucrarme en las burocracias de un mundo que difícilmente me considera más que una criatura oscura.

Ella asintió, entendiendo su punto perfectamente. Era una de las razones por las que siempre le había sorprendido que Remus estuviera tan dispuesto a pelear una guerra por un mundo que ni siquiera lo reconocía como se debía.

\- Bueno, supongo que tengo que empezar desde el principio para que lo puedas comprender. – suspiró Aria, tratando de encontrar una forma de explicar la guerra a alguien que no tenía nada que ver con ella – Hace treinta y cinco años, un mago oscuro se alzó en el poder y reclutó un grupo de fieles seguidores con el objetivo de tomar el poder dentro de toda Gran Bretaña. Sus seguidores y él se oponían a todo aquel que no fuera un sangre pura y querían el control total para así poder instaurar un régimen en dónde se aseguraran que aquello fuera posible. Para lograrlo sembraron el terror dentro de la comunidad mágica… desapariciones, torturas, muertes. Ellos no dudaban en usarla en cualquiera que representara una amenaza para sus planes. El ministerio fue incapaz de detenerlo. – relató, perdiéndose en sus memorias – Así que con el tiempo se formó un grupo de magos y brujas dispuestos a sacrificar sus vidas para detenerlo. Mis padres formaron parte de ese grupo y juntos lograron sobrevivir a tres encuentros frente al mago oscuro más poderoso de los últimos siglos, pero incluso entonces no parecía haber nada que lo pudiera detener y entonces… Cuando la guerra estaba en su punto más alto, una profecía reveló que una niña estaba a punto de nacer y que solo esta niña tendría el poder de acabar con el señor Tenebroso. ¿Te imaginas quién era esta niña?

\- ¿Tú? – pidió Nik con los ojos brillando con mil emociones diferentes. Simpatía. Tristeza. Furia. Dolor. Y tantas otras…

Aria asintió en silencio.

\- Cuando yo tenía un año, mis padres fueron traicionados por quién decía ser su amigo y el Señor Tenebroso encontró la casa en donde ellos se estaban escondiendo. Ellos murieron tratando de protegerme y fue su sacrificio el que me permitió vivir. El señor tenebroso desapareció luego de eso, demasiado débil para continuar luchando, y yo fue alabada como una salvadora a pesar de ser solo un bebé. – reveló ella, sacudiendo su cabeza con disgusto – Pero algo sucedió aquella noche. Una parte de él… un extracto de su alma… se impregnó en mí y permaneció durmiente en mi interior sin que nadie se diera cuenta. – Ignorando la forma en la que sus ojos se habían oscurecido ante aquella revelación, ella continúo calmadamente. – Diez años después, me reincorporé al mundo mágico luego de crecer sin ningún tipo de conocimiento de mi herencia y abracé inmediatamente la posibilidad de alejarme de mis parientes y tener una conexión real con mis padres. La magia se volvió mi refugio. Y, con el paso del tiempo, hice cuatro amigos maravillosos que se convirtieron en mi nueva familia… Aun así, nunca fui realmente libre de la sombra del Señor Tenebroso ya que desde el momento en qué puse un pie en el mundo mágico, él trató de restaurarse nuevamente en su viejo poder. A causa de ello, mis mejores amigos y yo pasamos por experiencias que niños de nuestras edad nunca tendrían que haber experimentado… Cuando él finalmente retornó al poder y la guerra se restauró, mis mejores amigos y yo perdimos seres amados, nos vimos forzados a hacer sacrificios y en más de una ocasión quisimos simplemente abandonar todo y buscar un lugar en donde pudiéramos vivir nuestras vidas en paz, lejos de aquella comunidad en caos que poco a poco estaba destruyendo nuestras vidas… Pero ninguno de nosotros se rindió y en parte fue porque para el momento en que llegamos al punto en el que quisimos decir basta, los cinco habíamos perdido demasiado al lado oscuro como para simplemente dar un paso al lado y dejar que continuaran destruyendo al mundo al que pertenecíamos de la misma que habían hecho con nosotros… Al final, fue gracias a nuestro apoyo que la guerra terminó pero la victoria me costó mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesta a dar. Mis mejores amigos dieron sus vidas en la Batalla Final para darme el tiempo suficiente para encontrar una forma de acabar con el Señor Tenebroso. – admitió en voz baja, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas en contra de su voluntad. – Pero para poder acabar completamente con él, tuve que destruir la parte de él que residía en mí y eso… eso causo una ruptura con mi magia. Después de que la guerra terminó, busqué soluciones pero no encontré ninguna forma de curarme y volver a obtener mis poderes… así que me fui… Viaje por toda Europa por meses, acostumbrándome a vivir completamente como un muggle, hasta que conocí a Giuseppe y él me convenció de venir a vivir a New York…. Y bueno, el resto…. El resto es historia.

Niklaus alargó su mano y la entrelazó con la suya, sus ojos azules suaves y cargados de entendimiento mientras mantenía contacto visual con ella.

\- Sé que no lo parece en este momento… – empezó él, su voz firme. – pero llegará el día en que pienses en tu pasado, en todas las personas que amaste y perdiste, y el dolor no te consumirá por completo. El dolor que cargas ahora será lo que te definirá y te dará fortaleza. Será tu escudo contra el resto del mundo.

Aria asintió, sabiendo por el brillo en sus ojos que él estaba hablando por experiencia propia, y apreciando sinceramente la forma en la que estaba tratando de consolarla. Él no le estaba dando sus condolencias – como acostumbraba a hacer la gran mayoría de las personas – sino le estaba dando una fuente de esperanza. La promesa de que un día todo mejoraría de alguna manera.

Luego de algún tiempo en silencio, en los que ambos se contentaron con comer en silencio, ella se animó a volver a hablar y romper la atmosfera tranquila que se había formado.

\- Ahora que ya respondí tu pregunta, me toca preguntar.

\- Adelante, amor. – dijo él con una sonrisa – Pregunta lo que quieras.

\- ¿Cómo fue que te convertiste en vampiro?

Niklaus sonrió con orgullo y complicidad.

\- Mi madre me dio una poción y luego mi padre atravesó su espada a través de mi garganta.

\- ¿Qué? – pidió ella confundida y alarmada.

\- Un milenio atrás, mi familia y yo… – empezó Nik.

Durante la siguiente hora, acompañando el almuerzo y postre de ambos, Niklaus le relató todo acerca de la sencilla vida que él había llevado acompañado de sus hermanos cuando todos ellos eran humanos, le contó cómo él y sus hermanos – Elijah, Kol, Rebekah y Henrik; ya que su hermano mayor Finn siempre había mantenido una distancia entre todos ellos – habían sido siempre increíblemente unidos a pesar del maltrato que su padre infligía en ellos, especialmente en Niklaus. Le narró cómo él y su hermano mayor Elijah habían comenzado a separarse debido a que ambos se habían enamorado de la misma chica, Tatia, y como Henrik había escapado una noche para ver a los hombres lobos y él lo había seguido para protegerlo, y como, pese a todos sus esfuerzos, su hermano pequeño había muerto en sus brazos. Le dijo cómo aquella muerte había sido lo que había llevado a sus padres a buscar alguna forma de protección mágica que los volvería intocables para los hombres lobo. Niklaus le contó cómo su madre, Esther, había usado sus poderes como bruja de la naturaleza para volver a sus hijos en los primeros inmortales en la historia de la humanidad.

Cuando él finalizó su historia, Aria tenía la boca abierta por la sorpresa. No podía creer que estaba almorzando con uno de los vampiros más antiguos de la historia. Niklaus era literalmente uno de los cinco pilares que habían creado la raza vampírica y era probablemente una de las criaturas más antiguas de la historia. Y, por razones que ella no terminaba de comprender, parecía haber desarrollado algún tipo de apego hacia ella. Increíble.

\- Espera… – lo detuvo ella cuando él comenzó a contarle acerca de su verdadero parentesco y cómo aquello lo hacía el único hibrido en la historia. – ¿Me estás diciendo que tú propia madre colocó una maldición que reprime una parte de tu propia naturaleza?

Niklaus asintió, sus ojos azules brillando con rabia y tristeza a partes iguales.

\- ¿Qué pasó con ella?

Por unos momentos, Nik simplemente frunció el ceño y ella fue capaz de sentir su magia forzándolo a revelarle la verdadera historia de la muerte de Esther ahora que ella le había preguntado directamente. Por la forma en la que él estaba luchando contra el juramento, ella estaba segura que la muerte de su madre era algo sumamente delicado para él.

\- Le arranqué el corazón y luego le dije a mis hermanos que fue mi padre el que la asesinó. – dijo finalmente, sus ojos vacíos de cualquier emoción.

\- Oh. – murmuró ella, sin saber realmente que decir.

\- ¿Finalmente comprendes el monstruo que soy? – pidió él con un filo acerado en su voz.

\- ¿Piensas que te creo un monstruo? – pidió, sorprendida

\- ¿No es así? – exigió él, alzando una de sus cejas. – Porque por si te has olvidado soy el único hibrido existente y me ha pasado la mayoría de tiempo del último milenio buscando una forma de romper la maldición de mi madre, sin importar lo qué tuviera que hacer para conseguirlo. ¿Esa escena en aquel callejón? No es nada comparado a lo que he hecho. He creado masacres en poblaciones enteras simplemente porque estaba aburrido… Sin mencionar el hecho de que maté a mi propia madre a sangre fría. Para la mayoría, esas serían las perfectas descripciones de un monstruo.

\- No soy la mayoría de personas. – negó Aria, sosteniendo su mirada en la suya – Sí, has hecho cosas horrendas pero eso no quiere decir que eres la maldad personificada. Ni tampoco quiere decir que eres menos valioso que el resto. Simplemente quiere decir que tu naturaleza es más capaz de crueldad que la de la mayoría.

Niklaus se echó a reír, una risa baja e incrédula.

\- No puedes estar hablando en serio. – dijo él – Luego de todo lo que has vivido, tú deberías ser la primera en odiarme por ser cómo soy.

\- Justamente por vivir lo que he vivido sé que no eres un monstruo. – discrepó ella con fiereza – He visto el rostro de la maldad y te puedo asegurar que no es el tuyo. Érase una vez, creía que el mundo solo estaba compuesto por buenas y malas personas, bien eras una o eras la otra. No habían puntos intermedios. Entonces mi primer novio fue asesinado frente a mis ojos y me llené de tanta ira que planee mil maneras diferentes de acabar con el monstruo que lo había asesinado. Pensé que me estaba volviendo una mala persona… hasta que mi padrino me ayudó a comprender que corresponde a nuestra naturaleza cargar luz y oscuridad dentro de nosotros, y debido a eso cada persona es de un tono diferente de gris que nunca puede ser completamente blanco o negro. Gracias a eso, entendí que solo aquellos que no tienen aquella opción… la opción de actuar según la bondad que tienen dentro, solo ellos son monstruos. – Aria pausó, disfrutando el rostro pasmado del milenario vampiro. – Y tú, Niklaus Mikaelson, no eres un monstruo. ¿Sabes por qué estoy tan segura de ello? Porque he visto bondad en ti y eso te hace tan salvable como el resto del mundo.

Él no le dijo nada por un largo tiempo y cuando volvió a hablar cambió completamente el tema, trayendo la conversación hacia terrenos mucho más ligeros, como su color y postre favorito. Pero Aria no se perdió la forma en la que sus ojos azules se suavizaron después de que ella le dijo aquello.

Casi como si un enorme peso hubiera sido liberado de sus hombros.

* * *

 **& /&&&/&**

* * *

Greta sabía que algo que estaba mal con Klaus. Lo sabía con la misma seguridad que tenía cada vez que se proponía hacer un nuevo hechizo.

Había conocido al vampiro original casi cuatro meses antes, mientras se escondía de su padre en uno de los bares de su ciudad natal. Greta podía recordar con toda claridad como Klaus había entrado a ese bar y ella instantáneamente había sabido que él no pertenecía a ese lugar. Ella había sabido que él era alguien inalcanzable para el resto del mundo pero incluso entonces buscó su compañía tan pronto se le acercó lo suficiente. Y, en el momento que Klaus mostró interés en ella y sus poderes, Greta no dudo ni un instante en darle la espalda a su familia – No había sido tan difícil, después de la muerte de su madre la única persona que realmente amaba en su familia era Luka y ella sabía que él iba a estar bien sin ella – y seguirlo a dónde fuera qué él fuera; incluso si eso significaba ser testigo de cómo él desarrollaba interés en diferentes mujeres hermosas a pesar de que ella era la única que se mantenía fiel a su lado. Había sido un suplicio, ver cómo él encantaba hermosas y poderosas mujeres y las llevaba a su cama; y lo único que lo había hecho posible de soportar era la seguridad de qué él nunca conservaría ninguna de ellas. Él era poderoso y antiguo, el más antiguo vampiro de todos, y podía ser distraído momentáneamente por la belleza de alguna mujer pero siempre, siempre, terminaba aburriéndose. Y eso era lo único que contaba al final para Greta.

Sin embargo, su problema actual radicaba en el hecho de que él no parecía el mismo últimamente. Siempre parecía distraído, su mirada lejana y su mente en otra cosa. Él había dejado de parecer interesado en los posibles escondites de Katherina y en su lugar le había pedido a su mejor investigador que encontrara todo lo que podía acerca de una mujer desconocida. A Greta le perturbaba su nuevo comportamiento. Nunca lo había visto así. Y le desagradaba concebir que todo aquello interés se debería únicamente a una mujer desconocida. Porque Klaus no era de los que iban detrás de una única mujer. Él no era de los que se enamoraban. Y mucho menos amaba a alguien hasta el punto de dejarle ver su lado más vulnerable. Klaus no era así. Pero, cuanto más pasaba el tiempo, Greta más comenzaba a temer que eso era exactamente lo que estaba pasando.

Aprovechando que él había desaparecido nuevamente esa mañana, y sabiendo que no volvería hasta muy entrada la tarde, Greta se escabulló por la casa hasta encontrarse frente a la puerta de su estudio de arte. Su corazón martilleó con fuerza contra su pecho cuando se dio cuenta de las consecuencias que podrían traer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sabiendo que aquel lugar había sido prohibido para todas las personas en esa casa, incluyéndola a ella. Pero entonces una imagen de Klaus sonriendo suavemente al vacío, como ella nunca lo había visto hacer antes, apareció en mente y eso fue suficiente para darle la confianza que necesitaba. Necesitaba respuestas.

Asintiendo, ingresó al estudio de arte privado de Klaus.

Solo había estado en aquel lugar en una ocasión anterior, varios meses antes y debido a una urgencia de vida o muerte, así que le tomó unos segundos analizar todo el lugar y categorizar todos los cambios que se habían hecho desde su visita. Cuando estuvo segura de que los cambios no habían sido tan radicales como había esperado, Greta hizo su camino hacia la zona de trabajo, en dónde se encontraban todas las nuevas pinturas que Klaus había hecho.

Cuando llegó ahí, su corazón se detuvo por lo que pareció una eternidad. Y, cuando volvió a latir correctamente, Greta decidió que la situación era mil veces más seria de lo que había esperado.

Necesitaba actuar.

Pronto.

Muy pronto.

Porque ahí, recientemente pintada, se encontraba representada la imagen de una joven. Una chica que no podría ser mucho mayor que la misma Greta y, sin embargo, había una vasta diferencia entre ambas. Porque mientras Greta tenía el cabello hecho un desastre que no parecía querer cooperar con ella la mayoría de los días, los dientes delanteros un poco demasiado grandes, y una figura promedio; la chica ahí pintada simplemente exudaba belleza. Con sus cabellos oscuros, piel blanca, rasgos estéticamente definidos y los ojos verdes más brillantes que Greta había visto nunca, la chica pintada parecía una Blanca Nieves Inmortalizada.

Pero no era su extraordinaria belleza lo que le hizo saber a Greta que tenía problemas.

No.

Lo que la perturbo e hizo que una voz en su cabeza le susurrara que estaba a punto de perder cualquier posibilidad con Klaus para siempre, fue el hecho de que la imagen de la chica no estaba representada en un solo cuadro. No. La chica de ojos verdes estaba representada en decenas de cuadros. Todos inmortalizándola de formas distintas pero a la vez similares, ya que simplemente viendo aquellas pinturas, Greta supo que Klaus le profesaba una profunda estima a la joven que las había inspirado.

Porque en cada pincelada de los cuadros, brillaba el creciente y profundo afecto de Klaus hacia la desconocida.


	5. ¿Amigos?

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Harry Potter ni tampoco Vampire Diaries me pertenece a mí, si fuera así, Elena probablemente fuera menos fastidiosa y Harry hubiera sido el que hubiera terminado con Hermione. Lo único que me pertenece es la versión femenina de Harry, Aria Potter, que será la protagonista de esta historia.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO IV:**

 **¿AMIGOS?**

" _Mi recuerdo más antiguo es de mi temprana infancia, mientras me acurrucaba en mi pequeño colchón en el armario debajo de las escaleras e imaginaba la vida que podría haber tenido si mis padres no hubieran muerto. En aquellos días, solía soñar que un familiar desconocido venía a buscarme y me llevaba a vivir con él en algún lugar alejado de Privet Drive. Quería una familia. Una en la que tuviera padres y hermanos que me aceptaran y amaran por cómo era. Pero lo curioso es que nunca entró por mi cabeza la idea de casarme y tener hijos… o al menos así fue hasta que conocí a Cedric y me enamoré. Puede parecer ingenuo, ya que solo tenía catorce, pero estoy completamente segura de que lo amé, casi tanto como él me amó a mí. Es cierto que éramos un par de niños que no conocían nada acerca del mundo… pero eso no quita el hecho que nuestro amor fue real… tan real que su muerte generó que me cerrara al amor por completo. Probablemente porque una parte de mí temía que si dejaba entrar a alguien más en mi corazón, entonces aquella persona también terminaría muerta. Ahora, años después, sigo sola a pesar de que la guerra terminó hace mucho tiempo y no puedo negar que estoy cómoda con eso. Ninguna persona merece ser arrastrada al enorme lío que es mi vida, sobre todo porque a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado, no creo que sea capaz de amar a nadie de la misma manera en la que una pareja merece ser amada. Estoy rota. Mi corazón está roto. Y temo que los fragmentos son demasiado pequeños como para volver a ser unidos."_ – Extracto del diario de Aria Potter, 06 de Febrero del 2009.

* * *

 **& /&&&/&**

* * *

 **28 de Octubre del 2009**

\- Recuérdame de nuevo, amor. ¿Por qué estamos desperdiciando nuestro valioso tiempo haciendo las compras como un par de plebeyos si podemos dejar que otros lo hagan en nuestro lugar? – pidió Niklaus mientras él y ella avanzaban a través de los corredores del supermercado.

Aria, ya acostumbrada a ese tipo de comentarios, ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la mirada de la selección de carnes frente a ella cuando le contestó.

\- Porque uno de mis maestros me enseñó a nunca confiar tus alimentos a otras personas, incluso si esas personas técnicamente trabajan para ti. – explicó ella calmadamente – Además, comprar la comida que vamos a cocinar le da cierto sentido de normalidad a nuestras vidas. ¿No te parece?

\- Es completamente imposible que alguno de los dos pueda ser definido como normal, amor. – susurró él en su oído – Sobre todo porque somos extraordinarias criaturas increíblemente poderosas y nuestras mentes van más allá que las del resto del mundo.

\- ¿Cómo es que esta conversación cambió para inflar tú ya enorme ego? – pidió Aria con una sonrisa, girándose finalmente hacia él.

\- No solo el mío, amor. – guiñó él.

Rodando los ojos en signo de diversión, Aria empujó a Niklaus en dirección a la sección de licores, sabiendo que, de los dos, él era el más quisquilloso en cuanto se refería a tragos.

\- Basta de conversaciones. – dijo ella – Hemos venido aquí por una razón.

\- ¿Es así? – pidió él con su sonrisa coqueta – Se me ocurren un par de cosas en las que ambos podríamos ocupar nuestro tiempo a solas.

Riendo al sonrojo que apareció en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de lo que él estaba implicando, Niklaus desapareció en la sección de licores pero no sin antes dirigirle otro guiño y mirada coqueta. Aun sonrojada, Aria sacudió la cabeza, dispuesta a concentrarse en la lista de víveres de que necesitaba y no en las placenteras sensaciones que tenía en el estómago cada vez que él insinuaba cosas parecidas.

Suspiró.

Había pasado casi un mes desde que Aria había aceptado la invitación a almorzar por parte de Niklaus y desde entonces ambos habían pasado casi todos los días en compañía del otro. Ambos se habían vuelto increíblemente cercanos en el tiempo que había pasado.

Era inevitable, suponía Aria, ya que el vampiro la comprendía como nadie nunca lo había hecho antes.

Niklaus sabía lo que era ser despreciado por alguien de tu familia pero al mismo querer probarte hacia ellos, demostrarles que no eres tan inútil como te quieren hacer creer. Sabía lo que era pasar de respetar la vida humana a saber cómo infligir dolor y muerte a todo aquel que se interponía en tu camino, sabía lo que era entregarse totalmente a lo más profundo de la oscuridad y pelear día a día para que no lo poseyera totalmente. Él entendía lo que era ser traicionado y olvidado por aquellos a los que amas, lo que era vivir con el corazón resguardado del resto del mundo y amar tan ferozmente qué harías todo, absolutamente todo, por aquellos que poseen un espacio en ese corazón tan protegido. Más que nada, Niklaus sabía lo que era ir hasta el infierno y de regreso, comprendiendo que podrías tener más paz estando muerto que vivo, y aun así continuar. Seguir avanzando. Seguir viviendo.

Niklaus era un sobreviviente. Al igual que ella.

Y era probablemente eso, el reconocimiento mutuo de que ambos se comprendían mucho mejor que nadie más en este mundo, lo que les había permitido formar un vínculo tan profundo en tan poco tiempo.

Porque cuando miraban a los ojos del otro, ambos sabían que no había necesidad de máscaras y mentiras. En presencia del otro podían ser quienes eran realmente sin temor a algún tipo de crítica al respecto, ya que al final del día ambos eran exactamente lo mismo. _Dos indefensos niños que buscaban la aprobación de sus seres amados y temían terminar completamente solos a pesar de que estaban demasiado asustados para dejarlo mostrar._ Y era eso, el reconocimiento de que ambos guardaban un centro increíblemente parecido a pesar de que ambos habían decidido sobrellevarlo de formas distintas, lo que les permitía ser completamente honestos con el otro.

Más que nada, les permitía relajarse y ayudarse a disfrutar simplemente del momento.

Durante el último mes, Aria había descubierto que ella y Niklaus eran similares y a la vez completos opuestos.

Y eran aquellas diferencias las que hacían sus días increíblemente interesantes.

Aria había aprendido que ambos compartían el amor por la adrenalina y las emociones extremas y odiaban pasar demasiado tiempo sin hacer nada sustancial. Ambos amaban el arte, la fotografía y la buena comida, disfrutaban de la buena música y conversaciones inteligentes. Eran impacientes, impulsivos y astutos. Líderes naturales, dispuestos a todo con tal de alcanzar sus objetivos. Y al mismo tiempo, Niklaus y Aria eran opuestos completos. Ante errores o ataques, él tendía a castigar mientras que ella tendía a perdonar. Ella primero buscaba lo bueno en las personas mientras que él siempre esperaba lo peor. Ella amaba los dulces y él apenas los soportaba. Él se regodeaba en la opulencia y la vida de la más alta clase social, mientras ella disfrutaba de la sencillez y no necesitaba de lujos para estar complacida.

Y tal vez era debido a eso, a sus diferencias, que ambos había acordado silenciosamente mostrarle al otro lo que se estaban perdiendo. De tal forma que Niklaus la había arrastrado a sitios en donde ella nunca hubiera ni siquiera pensado en ir antes – galerías, boutiques y restaurantes en las que el dinero y la apariencia hablaba antes que tú – y ella le había mostrado algunas de las mejores formas para disfrutar la vida sin necesidad de tanta exuberancia – la expresión en su rostro cuando lo había forzado a comer comida de un carrito había sido inolvidable.

¿Su misión de aquel día? Demostrarle que la comida casera podía ser tan buena como la del mejor de los restaurantes.

\- Creo que ya tenemos todo. – anunció ella cuando Niklaus depositó tres botellas de vino y un wiski en el carrito de comida.

\- Finalmente. – murmuró él por lo bajo – Ya hemos estado aquí lo suficiente.

Rodando los ojos a causa de la diversión que le causaban sus palabras, Aria se dirigió hacia las cajas registradoras.

* * *

 **& /&&&/&**

* * *

\- ¿Cómo es qué en mil años nunca has aprendido a cocinar? – pidió Aria, completamente incrédula de que él no supiera ni siquiera cómo cortar una cebolla.

\- Cuando era humano, la cocina se reservaba específicamente para las mujeres y luego se volvió el trabajo de los sirvientes. – explicó, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras trataba de imitar los mismos movimientos que ella hacía con el cuchillo.

\- ¿Estás insinuando algo? – exigió ella divertida, señalando con su cuchillo.

\- Jamás te asociaría con nada menos que la grandeza, amor. – aseguró él con un guiño – Pero no puedo negar que me sorprende que sepas cocinar.

\- Aprendemos algo nuevo cada día. – murmuró ella, sacando el pavo del congelador y empezando a cortarlo.

\- ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar, amor? – preguntó Klaus curioso, observando la maestría con la que Aria se movía a través de la cocina.

\- Mis tíos me forzaron a cocinar sus comidas desde que me volví lo suficientemente alta como para alcanzar la cocina. – admitió ella distraídamente, más preocupada en aquel momento en el pavo que estaba preparando que en sus preguntas. – Lo odiaba al principio… Pero un día mi tía Petunia dejo escapar que mi mamá amaba cocinar y bueno… simplemente me empeñé en aprender después de eso. Lo veía como una conexión con mi mamá. Aun lo hago.

\- Me gustaría que me dejarás darle una pequeña visita a tus tíos. – murmuró Niklaus por lo bajo, a pesar de que ella lo podía oír perfectamente debido a lo cerca que se encontraban – Te puedo asegurar que se lo tienen más que merecidos.

Aria rio, sabiendo perfectamente a qué se refería con una "visita" y apreciando el hecho de que él quisiera vengar el maltrato que había sufrido cuando era una niña. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que alguien se había levantado en su defensa.

El último había sido Sirius.

\- Por muy tentadora que sea la idea, mantengo mi decisión. – dijo ella firmemente, haciendo referencia a la conversación que habían tenido cuando le contó acerca de su infancia por primera vez – No quiero volver a tener que asociarme con los Dursley por ninguna razón. Además… en cierta forma les agradezco por tratarme como lo hicieron. Si no hubiera sido por su crianza, hubiera terminado siendo probablemente más presumida y egocéntrica que Malfoy.

\- ¿Malfoy?

\- Oh, sí. Draco Malfoy, mi antiguo rival. Fue mi enemigo durante todo el tiempo que estuve en Hogwarts. Lo odiaba con todas mis fuerzas porque… – murmuró Aria, su voz desvaneciéndose en contra de su voluntad.

No estaba segura de por qué pero el nombre de su antiguo rival de escuela hizo que una sensación extraña se extendiera a lo largo de toda su mente, casi como si su cerebro estuviera tratando de alcanzar algo que no estaba ahí. Era extraño, y la confundía en gran medida. Frustrada, trató de concentrarse en aquella memoria que parecía su cerebro buscaba con tanto anhelo alcanzar a pesar de que no tenía idea de por qué. Molesta y confundida a la vez, concentró inconscientemente su magia en aquella sensación tan extraña que tenía en la cabeza y, durante un latido de corazón, se vio a sí misma en el baño de Mirttle la Llorona frente a Draco Malfoy, quién tenía lágrimas corriendo por sus pálidas mejillas, mientras la miraba fijamente con una expresión ilegible.

"… _déjame ayudarte."_ – susurró la yo de aquella imagen, extendiendo su mano.

Pero entonces, tan rápido como había aparecido, la imagen desapareció completamente de su mente y Aria se quedó con la extraña sensación de que acababa de olvidarse de algo importante.

Algo con la capacidad de cambiarlo todo.

\- ¡¿Aria?! – pidió Niklaus, sacudiéndola levemente y haciéndola parpadear en su dirección – ¿Estás bien, amor? Por un momento pareció como si estuvieras en otro lugar.

\- No es nada. – respondió ella, tratándose de librar de la voz en su cabeza que le decía que algo no estaba bien. – Solo me perdí en mis recuerdos durante un instante.

Él asintió en silencio pero continuó analizándola cuidadosamente mientras se movía nuevamente hacia la estufa de la cocina, aparentemente determinado a verificar con sus propios ojos que todo estaba bien. Después de aquello, los dos se quedaron en un silencio tranquilo y cómodo – olvidando completamente la conversación a medio terminar acerca de Draco Malfoy – que solo era interrumpido cada vez que Aria le explicaba a Nik como usar cierto utensilio o preparar cierta salsa. Sorprendentemente, a pesar de no tener experiencia previa con la cocina, Niklaus era un excelente ayudante ya que además de aprender rápido todo lo que ella le enseñaba también parecía estar sincronizado con ella, actuando incluso antes de que tuviera que decir en voz alta sus pensamientos.

Hacían un buen equipo.

\- Debo admitirlo, esto se ve delicioso. – dijo él con una sonrisa, observando el conjunto de cinco platillos que ambos habían logrado preparar. – Parece que tú y yo hacemos un excelente equipo, amor.

Aria le sonrió.

\- Estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo hace unos momentos.

\- Eso es porque es la verdad es simplemente inevitable, amor. – aseguró, guiñándole un ojo.

\- Bueno, no lo sabremos con seguridad hasta que lo probemos, ¿cierto? – sonrió ella.

Niklaus le sonrió brillantemente, tomó la enorme fuente con la comida y desapareció en un parpadeo rumbo al comedor de su departamento. Aun sonriendo, Aria agarró una de las botellas de vino y un par de copas y siguió su camino.

Esa estaba destinada a ser una noche interesante.

* * *

 **& /&&&/&**

* * *

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que has dejado muerto a uno de tus hermanos por los últimos novecientos años simplemente por el hecho de que él no concordaba con tus opiniones? – murmuró Aria, olvidando temporalmente su cena en favor de observar a Niklaus incrédula.

\- Y también porque aburría al resto de nosotros. – dijo Nik, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Nik…

\- Y porque tenía una tendencia suicida. – agregó, viendo su mirada de muerte – Finn estaba empeñado en encontrar una manera de terminar con su vida así que…

\- Lo mantuviste muerto por la mayor parte del último milenio. – completó ella, dejándole saber con su tono de voz que no acordaba con su lógica.

\- En mi defensa, Finn no está realmente muerto. Solo lo parece. – aseguró Nik, luciendo casi desinteresado – Se despertara cuando remueva la daga de su corazón.

Aria bufo y le dejo saber sin palabras que no aprobaba lo que había hecho con su hermano mayor. Incluso si lo estaba haciendo para protegerlo.

\- ¿Y el resto? – pidió Aria, recordando cómo era que habían llegado a hablar de Finn en primer lugar – ¿Dónde están el resto de tus hermanos?

\- Por la forma en la que reaccionaste a Finn, tengo la ligera sospecha que no te va gustar lo que pasó con los demás. – murmuró, evitando su mirada

\- ¡Nik! – siseo ella, dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado.

\- Elijah sigue despierto, si eso sirve de consuelo. – ofreció Nik, ante su mirada expectante agregó con un suspiro. – Y también me quiere muerto porque piensa que tiré los cuerpos de nuestros hermanos al mar.

\- ¡Nik! – chilló Aria, exasperada.

\- Él fue quién me hizo enojar, amor. – se defendió, una media sonrisa en su rostro – Y ya sabes cómo me pongo cuando me molesto.

\- Actúas primero y piensas después. – suspiró Aria, masajeándose las sienes y preguntándose por qué no estaba corriendo en la dirección contraria en aquel momento.

Es decir, Niklaus mantenía inconscientes a tres de sus cuatro hermanos y al otro lo había enemistado tanto que lo quería muerto. Eso hablaba de lo mal que habían terminado todas sus relaciones con todos los miembros de su familia. Aquello debería servirle para darle alguna pista acerca del futuro de su amistad con Nik y hacerle entender que debería alejarse del vampiro antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero Aria no podía negar que se preocupaba por él y por eso…

\- Muy bien. – suspiró – Cuéntame cómo fue que Rebekah y Kol terminaron en un ataúd y luego cuéntame exactamente qué es lo que cree Elijah. Estoy segura que entre los dos podemos encontrar una forma de que los tres te perdonen.

\- ¿Me piensas ayudar a reconciliarme con mi familia? – pidió Nik, su rostro mostrando sorpresa y ternura a la vez. – No tienes que molestarse con eso, amor.

\- Solo cuéntame la historia, Nik. – murmuró, evitando su mirada.

\- Si eso es lo que deseas. – concedió él, asintiendo – Si quieres saber acerca de por qué Kol está en un ataúd entonces tienes que entender que mi hermano pequeño siempre ha tratado de rebelarse contra cualquier figura de autoridad y nunca ha escuchado a nadie más que a sí mismo. Él siempre ha puesto primero sus intereses que los del bienestar del resto de la familia, sin mencionar que su sed de sangre es prácticamente incontrolable. Hace casi cien años, Kol formó un plan para crear con la ayuda de magia una daga que pudiera usarse en mi contra y fue por su traición que terminó donde está.

Aria suspiró, aparentemente la inestabilidad de Niklaus corría por toda la familia.

\- ¿Y Rebekah? – cuestionó, curiosa acerca de la hermana de la que él hablaba siempre con cariño.

\- Mi hermana siempre ha tenido el peor juicio cuando respecta a los hombres de los que se enamora. – dijo Nik, frunciendo el ceño con evidente molestia. – Así que no debería haberme sorprendido tanto cuando prefirió quedarse con su nuevo amante y arriesgarse a terminar muerta por la mano de nuestro padre, que venir conmigo a un lugar seguro y dejar a su amante atrás.

\- Y la atravesaste con una daga para mantenerla segura. – murmuró Aria, comprendiendo, en algún nivel, que Niklaus había hecho lo que había hecho con sus hermanos para mantenerlos a salvo. – Supongo que Elijah no estaba feliz con aquello y por eso está molesto contigo.

\- Elijah se había separado de nosotros por un tiempo y cuando nos volvimos a encontrar simplemente asumió que se me había antojado asesinar a nuestra hermana pequeña. – escupió Niklaus, continuando con su historia con la mirada perdida. – Me puse furioso con él, por creerme capaz de hacerle eso a mi propia familia… así que le dije lo primero que se vino a la cabeza.

\- Tenemos que trabajar en controlar tu temperamento, Nik. – dijo ella con una media sonrisa. – O uno de estos días vas a hacer algo que realmente arrepientas.

En el rostro de Niklaus se dibujó una expresión incrédula por un instante.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?

Aria se encogió de hombros.

\- Creo que puedo entender porque hiciste lo que hiciste y te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no quieres seguir hablando del tema, así que te estoy dando la oportunidad de cambiar el rumbo de nuestra conversación.

\- Eres la mujer más increíble que he conocido en toda mi existencia, Aria Potter. – aseguró él, sosteniendo su mirada con la suya para que ella no pudiera dudar de la sinceridad de sus palabras – Espero que lo sepas.

\- Si lo sigues diciendo, tal vez empiece a creerte. – bromeo, desviando la mirada para no sonrojarse.

\- Entonces tendré que encargarme de repetírtelo todos los días por tanto tiempo como quieras. – dijo Nik, guiñándole un ojo.

Era una promesa y Aria captó el significado.

Él le estaba prometiendo permanecer a su lado por tanto tiempo como ella quisiera, así fuera solo por un par de meses o por toda la eternidad.

Su corazón se aceleró ante aquello.

* * *

 **& /&&&/&**

* * *

Cuando se acabaron toda la comida y el vino, regresaron a la cocina en dónde Niklaus – en un gesto que la dejó con la boca abierta por la sorpresa – insistió a ayudarla a limpiarlo todo. Y a pesar de que no se lo dijo, Aria apreciaba que estuviera rebajándose a realizar la tarea de los "sirvientes" por ella, sabiendo lo mucho que significaba aquello viniendo de él.

\- Si es una maldición la que suprime tu lado hombre lobo, ¿No debería haber una forma de romperla? – preguntó ella curiosa mientras secaban la vajilla, recordando algo que se le había ocurrido cuando él le había contado por primera vez acerca de la maldición de su madre.

Una parte de ella, la que no estaba enfocada en la conversación, no pudo evitar notar lo raro que era estar secando los platos ayudada del vampiro más temido de la tierra. Ellos dos debían formar una imagen muy bizarra para aquellos que conocieran sus historias.

\- La hay. – confirmó Nik con el ceño fruncido – Pero no es una solución simple. Mi madre creó la maldición para que yo no pudiera romperla nunca, así que se necesita realizar un ritual en dónde se sacrifiquen un hombre lobo, un vampiro, una piedra lunar y el ingrediente más importante de todos… la doppelgänger.

\- ¿Doppelgänger? – repitió, confundida.

\- De Tatia Petrova. – asintió Nik – Su copia exacta. Fue su sacrificio lo que activó la maldición así que solo su sangre…

\- Puede romperla. – completó ella, entendiendo – Y supongo que esta doppelgänger no es fácil de encontrar.

Nik bufo, su rostro oscureciéndose por unos momentos.

\- No tienes idea. – murmuró – La doppelgänger tiene que provenir de la misma línea de sangre que Tatia y desafortunadamente esa línea terminó hace quinientos años con Katerina.

\- ¿Oh?

\- Katerina Petrova. La réplica exacta de Tatia y mi recordatorio permanente de la posibilidad que perdí de romper mi maldición.

\- Por la forma en la que hablas de ella supongo que no está muerta. – dedujo Aria

\- Es un vampiro. – dijo él secamente, sus ojos brillando con fiereza – Se transformó por miedo a la muerte. Por aquella traición arrasé con toda su familia y no he dejado de buscarla desde entonces. Algún día la encontraré y la haré sufrir tanto que se arrepentirá de haber vivido durante los últimos cinco siglos.

Había algo en sus ojos en aquel momento, una peligrosa oscuridad que prometía dolor y matanza de la forma más cruel. Aria fue capaz de ver al monstruo en aquel momento, al vampiro más temido de todos los tiempos. Aquel cuyo solo nombre infligía temor, debido a que había matado a miles sin titubear (incluyendo a su propia madre y en cierta forma al resto de sus hermanos), y no iba a dudar ni un segundo en asesinar tres inocentes si aquello le garantizaba que podría ser finalmente un hibrido. Y Aria supo que debería detestarlo por eso, por estar dispuesto a dañar inocentes que no tenían alguna relación con el tema.

Eso era, después de todo, lo que le habían enseñado.

El bien contra el mal.

De muchas formas, Niklaus no era mejor que Voldemort.

Y solo por eso, Aria debería buscar hundirlo, cumpliendo así con su deber como Elegida, el "símbolo" de la Luz y todos aquellos otros títulos que se le habían atribuido a lo largo de los años.

Pero ella no podía. Ni tampoco quería.

Voldemort había matado a sus padres y solo por eso se había ganado un lugar en su lista negra. En el minuto que el Señor Tenebroso la había dejado huérfana, en aquel instante había sido que la profecía había empezado a valer para ella. No debido al horrocrux en su cicatriz como había insinuado Dumbledore, sino porque, sin importar qué, Aria nunca se hubiera aliado con el asesino de sus padres. Si Voldemort no hubiera ido en contra de su familia entonces la bruja tenía que admitir que hubiera habido una gran posibilidad de que ella no hubiera querido intervenir en la guerra.

Voldemort había sido el que había hecho de ella su enemigo al atacar a sus seres amados, mientras que Niklaus la había bienvenido a su vida con los brazos abiertos.

Aria había estado rota antes de conocer al vampiro, viviendo simplemente porque eso es lo que hubieran querido sus seres amados, pero de alguna forma Niklaus había logrado darle nuevamente una razón para vivir. Había traído luz y felicidad a su vida.

Y era por esa sola razón que ella no veía con ojos críticos su lado más oscuro, porque lo aceptaba como una parte más de su naturaleza.

Porque antes que a nada, Aria era fiel a los que ella consideraba familia.

\- Te ayudaré a romper tu maldición. – prometió, sosteniendo su mirada – No sé cómo, pero encontraré una forma para otorgarte la libertad que tanto mereces.

En un pestañeo, Niklaus estaba frente a ella. Su rostro a solo centímetros de distancia mientras la observaba con más intensidad que de costumbre, sus ojos azules brillando con emociones que Aria se negaba a nombrar. Él alzó su mano derecha y con ella acunó su mejilla.

\- ¿Lo harás incluso sabiendo lo que involucra? – susurró, su respiración mezclándose con la suya.

\- Lo haré sabiendo que eso es lo que te hará feliz. – aseguró, sosteniendo su mirada.

Nik acercó su rostro al suyo aún más y, justo cuando ella pensó que sus labios iban a tocar los suyos, se detuvo por completo. Su aliento mezclándose con el suyo cada vez que respiraban, tentándola aún más en cerrar la distancia y finalmente comprobar cómo se sentía perderse en sus labios.

\- Sé que tienes miedo de dejarte ir, amor – murmuró él, sus ojos azules atravesando su mirada como si él fuera capaz de ver su alma. – Y te prometo que si quieres que me detenga en este momento, lo haré. Pero si seguimos adelante, entonces no habrá vuelta atrás.

\- Bien. – aceptó ella con un suspiro, cerrando sus ojos y, sin decir más, cerró la distancia entre ambos.

Antes de que aquel día, Aria siempre había pensado que aquellos besos impacientes y tiernos que Cedric y ella habían intercambiado en su cuarto año eran la forma perfecta de describir la pasión y el amor mezclados en uno solo. Antes de aquel día, Aria había pensado que ella conocía lo que significaba querer tanto a una persona que cada caricia te consume como el mismo fuego y te vuelve adicta como la más poderosa de las drogas.

Había estado equivocada.

Y se dio cuenta de ello mientras sus labios se unían a los de Nik en una danza sincronizada que le quitó el aliento e hizo que se olvidara de todo lo demás. Los labios de Nik eran tiernos y demandantes a la vez, seduciéndola a rendirse a él y sus caricias. Casi inconscientemente, una de las manos de Aria hizo su camino hasta el cuello del vampiro, atrayéndola hacia ella aún más cerca de lo que ya estaban, mientras que con la otra se sujetó a sus hombros para poder sostenerse. Cuando la lengua de Niklaus acaricio su labio inferior en una silenciosa petición, la joven bruja solo pudo permitirle el acceso, demasiado perdida en el millón de sensaciones que él le estaba dando únicamente con aquel beso. En alguna parte de su mente, Aria registró el hecho de que Niklaus la había alzado en brazos y la había sentado en la barra de la cocina. Su espalda arqueándose hacia él cuando el vampiro introdujo una de sus manos debajo de su blusa y comenzó a acariciar lentamente la parte baja de su espalda.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pudieron haber sido algunos minutos o tal vez una hora completa, hasta que Niklaus finalmente alejó sus labios de los suyos y dejó caer su frente contra la de ella. Jadeante, Aria abrió los ojos y se encontró con sus brillantes ojos azules. Había tantas emociones en ellos que no podía ni siquiera empezar a describirlas, excepto por la clara y evidente felicidad, posesividad y, sorprendentemente, calma que brillaban en ellos.

\- A partir de ahora eres mía, amor. – susurró Niklaus posesivamente, apretándola incluso más contra él.

Su única respuesta fue volver a besarlo.

* * *

 **& /&&&/&**

* * *

 **29 de Octubre del 2009**

Fue la llamada de Giuseppe la que la despertó a la siguiente mañana y la obligó a salir de su cómoda cama. Luego de que Niklaus se había ido la noche anterior, Aria se había quedado despierta hasta muy tarde reviviendo cada instante y sintiéndose nuevamente una adolescente con su primer amor. Al final, se había quedado dormida, terriblemente cansada, con una sonrisa pacífica en el rostro, esperando poder dormir al menos hasta que hubiera pasado el mediodía. Lamentablemente, la llamada de Giuseppe la obligó a despertarse luego de solo haber dormido cuatro horas.

 _\- Me sorprende que me contestes, querida._ – dijo Giuseppe tan pronto ella lo saludó – _Parece como si últimamente no tienes tiempo para nada más que tú nuevo novio._

Aquello era mentira y los dos lo sabían. A pesar de que ella pasaba gran cantidad de tiempo con Nik, siempre se aseguraba de hacer un espacio para Giuseppe. Entre él y Nik – por alguna razón al original no le gustaba pasar tiempo con su estilizado amigo muggle, y Aria aun no determinaba si era solo por la forma en la que Giuseppe actuaba o porque Nik tenía problemas para soportar a la mayoría de las personas – sus días se habían vuelto tan ocupados que difícilmente tenía tiempo para volver a deprimirse.

\- Que divertido. – murmuró ella – Si quieres seguir haciendo bromas, tal vez debería colgarte y continuar con lo que estaba haciendo…

\- ¡ _No te atrevas a colgarme, Aria Potter!_ – exclamó él, cortándole y haciéndola sonreír. - _¡Porque juro que te arrepentirás si lo haces!_

\- Muy bien. – suspiró Aria, divertida – Te estoy escuchando.

 _\- Excelente._

\- Si no empiezas a hablar ahora mismo, volveré a mi cama para poder continuar durmiendo. – amenazó, cuando él se quedó en silencio por varios segundos.

 _\- ¡Okey, Okey! Empezaré a hablar. ¡Jesús, mujer! Es evidente que andas ocupada si ya no tienes tiempo ni para dormir._ – exclamó él a toda prisa – _¿Recuerdas a mi media hermana? ¿La que se hizo cargo del negocio familiar?_

Le tomó unos instantes comprender de lo que estaba hablando ya que Giuseppe y ella raramente hablaban sobre sus vidas familiares, pero finalmente recordó de quién le hablaba. Giuseppe provenía de una tradicional familia rica, cuyos problemas internos lo habían forzado, luego de que sus padres murieran cuando tenía dieciséis, a prácticamente darle la espalda a la poca familia restante que le quedaba en favor de seguir su pasión por el arte de la manera en la que él quería. Por un lado se encontraba la familia de su madre, consistente mayormente en primos y tíos, que poseía una antigua fortuna que cada generación se había encargado de aumentar, mientras que por otro lado se encontraba la media hermana, por lado de su padre, que manejaba la cadena de hoteles a nivel internacional que su abuelo paterno había fundado. Como él contaba con la fortuna de su madre, Giuseppe realmente no se había interesado en el dinero de su padre y había dejado que su media hermana, cuatro años mayor que él y con quién nunca había convivido, se hiciera cargo de la compañía. Y, por lo que su amigo le había contado, los dos hermanos no habían vuelto a tener mucho contacto desde el día que Giuseppe firmó los papeles para cederle su lugar en la junta directiva a su hermana mayor.

\- La recuerdo. – dijo ella lentamente, su tono neutro. – ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Tengo que involucrarme y amenazarla…?

Giuseppe rio abiertamente al otro lado de la línea, aparentemente encantado de que ella estuviera dispuesta a usar la violencia en su defensa.

 _\- No, no._ – dijo él, su diversión aun presente en su tono de voz. – _No se trata de nada de eso. En realidad, ambos nos reunimos ayer y acordamos tratar de mejorar nuestra relación. O al menos lograr que podamos soportar nuestras presencias en una sola habitación por más de treinta minutos sin tratar de matarnos el uno al otro._

\- Suena bien. – sonrió ella.

 _\- Ciertamente hará mis días más interesantes._ – acordó él – _Pero en fin… El asunto es que ella me propuso involucrarme más en la empresa y cómo sabe que soy amigo de todas las personas importantes, me pidió que le sugiriera una modelo de confianza para la campaña internacional que lanzará para navidad…._

Súbitamente, Aria entendió a dónde iba aquello. Supo que le iba a pedir y por qué su amigo había estado tan nervioso de preguntarle. Suspiró.

\- No puedes estar hablando en serio. – murmuró, cerrando los ojos – Apenas y sobreviví aquella única sesión de modelaje que me obligaste a hacer.

 _\- ¡Los hiciste absolutamente fabuloso, Aria!_ – exclamó él – _¡Tienes un talento natural increíble y sé que serás perfecta como el nuevo rostro de la compañía de mi familia!_

\- Giuseppe…

 _\- Por favor_ – suplicó él – _¿Por mí?_

Estuvo tentada a decir que no y olvidarse completamente del asunto. Después de todo, ¿una modelo ella? Era una locura. Pero al mismo tiempo, no podía negar que tenía curiosidad al respecto de todo aquello del modelaje. Era algo nuevo y le intrigaba. La antigua Aria, la que había contado con el apoyo incondicional de sus mejores amigos, no hubiera dudado ni un instante en lanzarse a hacer cosas que por lo general otros desaprobaban, ya que esa chica había sabido cómo disfrutar su vida al máximo y no arrepentirse nunca por cada cosa que hacía.

Pero Aria había dejado de ser esa chica desde el instante que sus mejores amigos habían sido asesinados frente a sus ojos. Desde que dejó el mundo mágico, había vivido su vida simplemente a control remoto, haciendo aquello que era indudablemente indispensable para continuar sobreviviendo.

Y no podía evitar querer que la antigua Aria volviera.

Quería volver a ser aquella chica divertida que sabía cómo disfrutar de la vida.

Quería ser la persona que Nik le estaba mostrando que podía volver a ser a pesar de todo.

Pero sabía que tenía que empezar por algún lado.

\- Háblame más al respecto. – dijo ella finalmente.


	6. El Día Después

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Harry Potter ni tampoco Vampire Diaries me pertenece a mí, si fuera así, Elena probablemente fuera menos fastidiosa y Harry hubiera sido el que hubiera terminado con Hermione. Lo único que me pertenece es la versión femenina de Harry, Aria Potter, que será la protagonista de esta historia.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO V:**

 **EL DÍA DESPUÉS**

" _Hay momentos en la vida que nos marcan para siempre. Momentos que moldearan nuestra vida por el resto de nuestros días para bien o para mal. Momentos tan esenciales que marcan un antes y un después en nuestra historia. Y, gracias a la vida que he llevado, yo he experimentado varios de esos momentos, probablemente mucho más seguido de lo que debería considerase saludable. El día que Voldemort mató a mis padres y trató de matarme a mí es uno de esos momentos. El día que Hagrid me dijo la verdad acerca de mi identidad y me introdujo al mundo mágico es otro de ellos. Los días en los que murieron Cedric, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Hermione, Ron, Neville y Luna también son parte de esos momentos. Son momentos que nunca olvidaré, sin importar que suceda en el futuro o qué tan anciana me vuelva. Pero el momento más importante, aquel que tiene la clave en mi existencia y aquel que me ha llevado a dónde estoy ahora, bueno… ese es el día después de la Batalla Final. Sucedió cuando entré al Gran Comedor luego de derrocar a Voldemort, aún sin darme cuenta que algo andaba mal con mi magia, y me di cuenta que todos allí tenían alguien con quién llorar por la mezcla de tristeza y alegría que todos estaban sintiendo. Fue en ese instante que me di cuenta que estaba sola…. Total y completamente sola en este mundo. Y ese conocimiento…. Ese conocimiento ha moldeado cada una de mis acciones desde entonces, porque es la verdad inevitable de mi vida: Estoy sola y no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiarlo. –_ Extracto del diario de Aria Potter, 28 de Febrero del 2009.

* * *

 **& /&&&/&**

* * *

 **29 de Octubre del 2009**

Una vez que colgó el teléfono con Giuseppe, luego de prometerle que se verían al día siguiente para acordar todo oficialmente con él y su hermana, Aria se dirigió a su ático, sabiendo que no iba a poder conciliar nuevamente el sueño y era mejor que usara aquellas horas de la mañana para continuar con su entrenamiento.

A pesar de que ya se había acostumbrado nuevamente a vivir sin necesidad de usar magia – probablemente porque solo había tenido permitido usar magia durante tiempo de escuela – Aria no había dejado de meditar y practicar para estabilizar nuevamente su núcleo mágico y así poder lentamente volver a usar su varita. Había mejorado, ciertamente había mejorado, pero sus niveles de poder no estaban ni siquiera a la mitad de lo que una vez habían sido. Érase una vez, ella había sido capaz de hacer un patronus corpóreo sin necesidad de su varita, mientras que por ahora lo máximo que lograba hacer con su varita era los hechizos más sencillos, como Lumos o Windardium leviosa. Pero Aria no pensaba darse por vencida. Estaba segura de que iba a lograr volver a tener un dominio total de sus poderes.

Era simplemente cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

 **& /&&&/&**

* * *

El timbre de su departamento sonó luego del mediodía, después de que ella terminara de ducharse luego pasar más de más de dos horas practicando con sus poderes. Sorprendida, ya que no estaba esperando a nadie, Aria se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

El rostro sonriente de Nik la recibió desde el otro lado.

\- He estado esperando por hacer esto desde que nos despedimos ayer. – anunció Nik antes de que ella pudiera siquiera saludarlo.

\- ¿Qué…?

Sus palabras quedaron silenciadas por sus labios. El vampiro inclinó la cabeza y presionó sus labios a los suyos, moviéndolos tiernamente contra los de la de ella. Y a diferencia de los besos que habían intercambiado la noche anterior, este era menos apasionado y mucho más cálido y tierno pero no por ello menos intenso. Besar a Nik estaba probando ser una actividad extremadamente adictiva y distractora.

\- Hola, amor. – saludó Nik con una sonrisa, tan pronto como se separaron, su rostro a solo centímetros de los suyos. – Te ves hermosa esta mañana.

\- ¿Solo esta mañana? – bromeo, divertida, jugando con el cuello de su camisa.

\- Eres naturalmente hermosa, Aria. – aseguró él, abrazándola por la cintura – Pero hoy te ves especialmente radiante.

\- Debe ser porque estoy especialmente contenta hoy. – dijo ella, poniéndose de puntillas para darle un casto beso en los labios.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Nik se amplió y sus ojos brillaron con ternura mientras la abrazaba con mayor fuerza contra él.

\- Al igual que yo. – confió él, volviéndola a besar. – He estado esperando por hacer eso desde la primera noche que nos conocimos. – confesó cuando finalmente se separaron.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo habías hecho antes?

\- Porque no quería que te sintieras presionada de ninguna forma.

Fue su turno de sonreír como una loca. A pesar de que no lo parecía, Nik podía ser increíblemente tierno con sus palabras.

\- Bueno, en ese caso, me alegro que hayamos pasado aquel impedimento. – aseguró ella con un guiño.

Nik no respondió, aparentemente contento simplemente con tenerla en sus brazos si la sonrisa en su rostro antes de que la enterrara en su cabello era cualquier indicador.

\- No es que no esté feliz de verte. – dijo ella luego de un tiempo, separándose de él lo suficiente para ver su rostro. – pero estoy curiosa sobre tu sorpresiva visita.

\- Decidí que ya era tiempo para que conocieras mi casa. – dijo él simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros con aparente despreocupación a pesar de que ella pudo ver a través de la fachada.

Él estaba nervioso por su respuesta.

Desde el momento en que se habían conocido, había sido siempre Niklaus el que la había buscado. Incluso cuando se volvieron amigos, los lugares en dónde se encontraban o pasaban el tiempo, eran lugares públicos como restaurantes o museos. Con el tiempo, ella lo había invitado a su departamento para demostrarle que confiaba en él lo suficiente como para tener acceso completo al lugar en dónde vivía. Pero nunca habían ido a la casa de él. Había sido una regla no mencionada. Solo verse en lugares en donde ella se sintiera cómoda y en ventaja. E ir a la casa del vampiro más antiguo de la historia, en donde residían los dos brujos que trabajan para él, no entraba en esa categoría y los dos lo sabían. Así que ella podía entender sus nervios ocultos ante su propuesta, ambos sabiendo que él estaba cruzando una línea.

Pero eso estaba bien.

Ella había decidido cruzar una línea cuando lo había besado la noche anterior. Y se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que sus sentimientos hacia él no se iban a ir en ningún momento pronto, así que si iba a sumergirse en aquella relación o lo que fuera con Nik, bien podría hacerlo de lleno.

\- De acuerdo. – aceptó con calma, haciendo como si no hubiera notado la forma en la que sus ojos se iluminaron – Solo déjame ir por mi bolso.

Sin esperar por su respuesta, Aria se encaminó a su habitación y recogió rápidamente todo lo que pensó que podría necesitar. Durante un instante, su mente corrió a su varita, la cual había empezado a guardar en la mesa de noche de su cama y supo que Nik no se lo tomaría a mal si ella la llevaba consigo. Pero descartó aquel pensamiento tan rápido como apareció. Iba a estar con Nik. Todo iba a estar bien.

\- ¿Nos vamos? – pidió, saliendo de su habitación.

\- Después de ti, amor. – indicó, tendiéndole el brazo con una sonrisa encantadora.

Sonriendo divertida, Aria permitió que Nik fuera del departamento y de su edificio, llevándola directamente hasta su auto. Una vez dentro, la chica cerró los ojos y se acomodó en su asiento, forzándose a callar la pequeña voz en su cerebro que la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Una mano tomó la suya y entrelazó sus dedos.

Sobresaltada, Aria se giró hacia Niklaus y lo encontró con la mirada fija en la autopista a pesar de que su mano derecha estaba entrelazada con la suya. Sin mirarla, él le dio un ligero apretón a sus manos unidas.

\- Relájate, amor. – pidió él, dándole una mirada rápida pero no por ello menos sincera – Nunca permitiría que te pase nada malo.

Sin darse cuenta, Aria se encontró a si misma relajándose completamente al escuchar sus palabras.

\- Lo sé. – aseguró ella, dando un apretón a sus manos unidas y luego girándose para centrar su atención en la ventana.

Por el rabillo de su ojo, fue capaz de ver la sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Niklaus.

* * *

 **& /&&&/&**

* * *

Cuando la enorme y esplendorosa mansión apareció ante ella, Aria sonrió en silencio, francamente divertida ante el hecho que incluso en una ciudad como New York, Niklaus se negara a vivir en nada menos de lo que siempre estaba acostumbrado.

\- Soy un Mikaelson, amor. – dijo él cuando le abrió la puerta del auto y la ayudó a bajar, aparentemente leyendo sus pensamientos solo con ver su expresión. – Nosotros no aceptamos nada menos que lo mejor.

\- Oh, me he dado cuenta, créeme. – aseguró, guiñándole un ojo y permitiendo que la guiara hasta el interior.

Dentro de la mansión, Aria se maravilló con la clásica decoración, sintiéndose casi como si estuviera de regreso en el mundo mágico, dentro de la mansión de una rica familia sangre pura como lo eran los Longbottom. La ilusión desapareció en el momento que terminó de observar todo y se dio cuenta de que Niklaus la había estado observando en silencio, sus ojos cálidos y casi tiernos mientras la observaba.

Inconscientemente, se sintió sonrojarse.

\- Tenemos todo el día para explorar tanto como quieras – prometió él, tomándola de la mano – pero primero quiero que conozcas a los brujos que trabajan para mí.

Asintió. Y, antes de que pudiera decir algo más, escuchó el sonido de pasos rápidos, avisándole que tendrían compañía pronto.

El primero en aparecer fue un hombre relativamente joven con cabello color castaño y una expresión neutral. Un segundo después, una joven, probablemente de su edad, de tez oscura y cabello rizados, apareció también en la habitación, su rostro adoptando un ceño fruncido apenas notable en el instante en que sus ojos cayeron en las manos unidas de Niklaus y ella.

\- Aria – dijo Nik, girándose hacia ella e indicándoles a los dos brujos que se acercaran con un gesto de mano – Estos son Maddox y Greta. Los brujos que trabajan para mí.

\- Un placer. – aseguró ella con una pequeña sonrisa, decidiendo ignorar la expresión en el rostro de Greta.

\- Igualmente. – dijo Maddox, inclinando su cabeza respetuosamente.

\- Eso mismo. – murmuró Greta, analizándola fijamente – ¿Así que tú también formas del mundo sobrenatural?

Antes de que Aria pudiera responder, Niklaus lo hizo por ella con un tono que era al mismo tiempo amenazador y dictatorial.

\- Aria no tiene por qué responder a ninguna de sus preguntas. – sentenció – Ella está conmigo y eso es todo lo que tienen que saber. ¿Entendido?

\- Por supuesto. – aceptó rápidamente Greta, agachando la cabeza a pesar de que sus ojos brillaban con molestia.

Niklaus frunció el ceño con fiereza en dirección a sus brujos una última vez antes de girarse a ella, su expresión ablandándose cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

\- ¿Qué tal si comemos algo antes de dar ese tour que te prometí? – sugirió él.

\- Perfecto. – accedió ella, caminando con él hacia la cocina y olvidándose completamente de la expresión en el rostro de Greta cada vez que la veía.

* * *

 **& /&&&/&**

* * *

\- Sea lo que sea que tienes en la cabeza, olvídalo. – advirtió Maddox en un susurro tan pronto estuvo seguro que Klaus y su acompañante habían desaparecido.

El ceño en el rostro de Greta se profundizó mientras se giraba a él.

\- No puedes estar hablando en serio. – espetó, a pesar que tuvo cuidado de que su tono de voz no se elevara más allá de un susurro. – ¿Es qué no acabas de ver lo mismo que yo?

\- Por eso mismo te estoy diciendo que olvides lo que sea que tengas planeado. – respondió él, fulminándola con la mirada. – He estado al lado de Klaus por mucho más tiempo que tú y te puedo asegurar que nunca lo he visto actuar de esta forma con ninguna otra mujer. Y ni que decir sobre la forma en la que la mira. Así que estoy seguro que esto no es un juego para él.

\- Él es un original. – discutió Greta, con evidente terquedad. – Ellos no se atan a una sola persona. Ni mucho menos se enamoran.

\- Tal vez. – concedió él – Pero es obvio que él se preocupa por esa chica. Mucho más de lo que lo he visto preocuparse por nadie más. Y solo vas a provocar su furia si intentas ir en contra de ella.

Greta bufó, negando con la cabeza.

\- No si lo hago de la manera correcta.

\- Greta…

\- Olvídalo, Maddox. – espetó – Sé lo que estoy haciendo.

Con una sacudida de cabeza, Maddox observó cómo su compañera bruja desaparecía rumbo a su habitación. Un nudo en su estómago formándose al saber que aquello no auguraba nada bueno.

Maddox llevaba casi cinco años al servicio de Klaus y debido a eso sabía que lo que fuera que el original tenía con la pequeña y hermosa humana no era nada de juego. Era algo serio. O al menos tan serio como se podía cuando se estaba hablando de un original. Y Greta solo estaba buscando la muerte si continuaba con la idea de actuar en contra de la humana.

Porque cuando Klaus se enterara, y se iba a enterar, él no iba a escuchar excusas.

El original solo buscaría retribución y de la peor manera.

Con un suspiro, Maddox se encaminó hacia la biblioteca, dispuesto a olvidarse del tema por el tiempo que pudiera.

* * *

 **& /&&&/&**

* * *

\- Es hermoso. – se maravilló Aria, observando reverentemente las pinturas que Niklaus tenía en su estudio.

Los brazos de Nik la envolvieron por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia su pecho y ella sintió como él apoyaba su barbilla en su cabeza.

\- Gracias, amor. – susurró – Pero tengo que admitir que no hay nada en esta habitación que sea tan hermoso como tú.

Aria sonrió, sonrojada y divertida a partes iguales mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho.

\- ¿Mil años de edad y eso es lo mejor que puedes decir? – retó ella.

Su pecho vibró mientras él reía abiertamente, aparentemente encantado con el hecho de que ella no comprobaba automáticamente cada cosa que él decía, por muy romántica que fuera.

\- No soy el mejor en mi familia expresando mis sentimientos con palabras, Aria. – dijo él de pronto, su tono serio impulsándola a girarse para verle el rostro. – Esos son siempre Elijah o Rebekah. Pero… supongo que puedo empezar a tratar por ti.

\- Nik…

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más, él desapareció de su lado y volvió a aparecer con un cuaderno de dibujo en la mano.

\- No quiero asustarte – dijo él, acariciándole la mejilla y sosteniendo su mirada – Pero quiero que sepas que te considero la criatura más hermosa que alguna vez ha pisado la tierra. Lo que siento por ti… no se compara a nada que haya sentido alguna vez. Tú me inspiras como nadie nunca lo ha hecho, Aria Potter. – prometió él, extendiéndole el cuaderno de dibujo.

Demasiado aturdida como para formar palabras, Aria tomó el cuaderno de dibujo entre sus manos temblorosas y lo abrió. Su respiración quedándose atrapada en su garganta al ver lo que había dentro. Era ella. En cada página. Riendo. Pensativa. Furiosa. E incluso triste. Niklaus la había pintado una y otra vez, representada tan detalladamente y con tanto sentimiento, que Aria no pudo dudar ni por un instante sus palabras.

\- Te quiero en mi vida, Aria. – aseguró él con fiereza – Por tanto tiempo como me permitas estarlo.

Una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

Era simplemente demasiado. Un par de meses atrás, ella había estado completamente sola en el mundo y había pensado que así se iba a quedar para siempre. Se había resignado a esa idea. E incluso cuando había dejado entrar a Niklaus a su vida, nunca había pensado que se trataría de algo permanente. Él era un vampiro original y había vivido y experimentado tanto que era imposible que su atracción por ella durara por mucho tiempo. O al menos eso había pensado.

Porque mirando a los ojos azules de Niklaus, ojos que brillaban que ella había visto antes pero nunca en aquel nivel, Aria no pudo dudar que él estaba siendo sincero sobre sus intenciones y sentimientos. El vampiro quería tenerla en su vida, tener una relación romántica con ella y permanecer a su lado por tanto tiempo como fuera posible.

La pregunta era: ¿Iba ella a dejarlo?

¿Estaba dispuesta a dejar caer completamente sus barreras e involucrase con alguien?

¿Arriesgarse a exponer aún más su corazón solo para salir lastimada nuevamente?

Dando un paso adelante, Aria entrelazó sus brazos en el cuello de Niklaus y se empinó para juntar sus labios con los suyos. Él le regresó el beso al instante, uno de sus brazos enrocándose en su cintura y atrayéndolo más hacia él y el otro en su mejilla, acariciándola mientras profundizaba el beso y la dejaba viendo estrellas.

Tal vez su relación con Niklaus no terminara funcionando. Tal vez su corazón iba a terminar destruido y sin ninguna posibilidad de reparación. Pero tal vez no iba a hacer así. Tal vez esta era finalmente su oportunidad para ser feliz y encontrar el amor.

Aquella podía terminar siendo una terrible o maravillosa decisión.

Pero, fuera como fuera, Aria no se perdonaría si al menos no lo intentaba.

Porque incluso si todo terminaba hecho un desastre, ese instante, mientras Niklaus la abrazaba y besaba como nadie lo había hecho nunca, mientras se sentía completamente contenta y en paz por primera vez desde que había acabado la guerra, hacía que todo lo que pudiera venir en el futuro valiera la pena.

* * *

 **& /&&&/&**

* * *

 **30 de Octubre del 2009**

\- Luces feliz. – comentó Giuseppe tan pronto ella se hubo sentado frente a él en la mesa que habían reservado para aquel almuerzo.

Aria le sonrió a su amigo, sintiendo que por una vez no estaba mintiendo mientras lo hacía.

\- Lo estoy. – admitió

Giuseppe le sonrió.

\- Entonces estoy feliz por ti, querida. – aseguró con cariño – Mereces tener la oportunidad de encontrar nuevamente la felicidad.

\- Gracias. – murmuró ella, genuinamente tocada por sus palabras.

Él simplemente le guiñó el ojo.

\- Ahora, ¿Qué tal si te hablo acerca de mi media hermana y así te preparo para lo que te enfrentarás esta tarde? – preguntó él, evidentemente dispuesto a cambiar el tema.

\- Me parece una excelente idea. – acordó, riendo.

\- Ella es una fría bruja perfeccionista. – aseguró Giuseppe con una enorme sonrisa – Así que te hará mil preguntas acerca de tu vida y te obligará a firmar un contrato horrendamente complicado, pero también será justa contigo y nunca te forzará a hacer nada que no quieras.

\- Parece que va a ser interesante trabajar para ella. – murmuró ella, sarcasmo chorreando de cada palabra.

\- Y eso es solo el comienzo, querida. – prometió él, divertido.

Tres horas después, Aria entendió perfectamente a lo que se había estado refiriendo Giuseppe cuando hablaba de su media hermana. Marissa era ciertamente una de esas personas que no se andaban con rodeos, eran horrorosamente apegadas a las reglas y vivían para el trabajo, pero no había hecho sentir incomoda a Aria en ningún momento mientras la entrevistaba para ver si era la persona ideal para la campaña que quería lanzar. Como resultado, Aria ahora cargaba bajo el brazo un contrato de trabajo que la marcaba como la nueva imagen de la campaña navideña de una compañía trasnacional que valía millones y un cheque de seis dígitos con el adelanto de lo que iba a recibir por los siguientes tres meses de trabajo.

Sintiéndose aún aturdida por lo que acababa de pasar, Aria decidió ir a pasear por un rato, sabiendo que aún tenía tiempo para regresar a su departamento antes de que Niklaus pasara por ella para ir a cenar.

Llevaba viendo tiendas por al menos media hora cuando sintió que algo andaba mal.

Sucedió mientras observaba la vitrina de una tienda de ropa, vio una sombra reflejada en el vidrio y, cuando se volteó, la sombra había desaparecido. Pero la sensación de que estaba siendo observaba no desapareció.

Sabiendo que se encontraba indefensa sin su varita y no dispuesta a arriesgarse sin saber quién era la que la estaba observando, Aria dio media vuelta y se dispuso a tomar un taxi.

Una mano la tomó por el brazo y la forzó a girarse en dirección de la persona que la tenía retenida, pero antes de que pudiera ver su rostro, sintió como sus sentidos se adormilaban y un instante después la oscuridad la invadió.

Lo último que sintió fue como un par de brazos la atraparon antes de que pudiera caer al piso.

* * *

 **& /&&&/&**

* * *

 **Poco más de un año antes…**

 **02 de Diciembre del 2008**

Encontraron a Hermione sentada en la oscura cocina de Grimmauld Place, una taza de té delante de ella y su varita sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Hermione? – pidió Neville, observando como Ron se acercaba curioso a su novia.

Había sido una larga noche en la oficina de aurores. Su turno había iniciado el día anterior luego de la puesta de sol y había acabado una hora después del amanecer, y su cansancio no se debía únicamente al hecho que llevaban una noche entera sin dormir sino todo el trabajo que habían tenido. En realidad, no había habido mucho trabajo más allá de papeleo pero los dos habían dedicado todo su tiempo en tratar de cubrir el ataque hacia Aria y la casa de Andromeda y Teddie.

En común acuerdo, la Orden había decidido en la última reunión que lo mejor era mantener al púbico general ignorante de lo que estaba pasando. Era obvio que los mortífagos no querían atraer atención sobre sí mismos y solo estaban buscando venganza. Lo que significaba que difícilmente iban a hacer sus ataques conocidos por el público, especialmente ahora que las ideas sangre puras eran despreciadas tan notoriamente por toda la comunidad. Así que la Orden creía que era mejor solucionar el problema en silencio. Si se llegaba a saber que aún había mortífagos ahí afuera cuando la sociedad aún no terminaba de estabilizarse luego de la guerra, entonces se crearía un caos completo.

Lo cual significaba que Neville y Ron, los dos únicos miembros de la Orden que trabajan como aurores, tenían el trabajo más pesado de todos: hacer parecer los recientes incidentes como nada más que accidentes. Y, lamentablemente, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

\- ¿Todo está bien? – pidió Ron, frunciendo el ceño ante la falta de respuesta de su novia.

Cuando Hermione falló en dar respuesta, optando por continuar mirando al vacío, Neville sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir más fuerte dentro de su pecho. Algo estaba mal. Algo estaba muy mal.

\- ¿Dónde está Aria? – pidió él, al darse cuenta que su otra mejor amiga estaba ausente.

Al no obtener respuesta alguna y viendo que Ron había tomado a Hermione por los hombros en un intento de sacarla del silencio en el que se encontraba, Neville salió rápidamente de la cocina y se dirigió a la habitación de Aria, su instinto gritándole que lo que fuera que estaba mal tenía que ver con la chica a la que amaba como si fuera su hermana.

Su respiración se quedó cortada en su garganta cuando entró a la habitación de Aria. Estaba hecha un desastre. Ropa tirada por todos lados, estanterías vacías y todas las posesiones más valiosas habían desaparecido. Lucía como si alguien hubiera empacado a toda prisa para irse. Y lo más aterrador era que Aria no estaba por ningún lado.

Salió corriendo de la habitación, llamando a su mejor amiga a gritos por toda la casa y comprobando con horror que ella no estaba por ningún lado.

\- Neville, ¿qué…? – la voz de Ron se desvaneció cuando lo vio aparecer nuevamente en la cocina.

Pero él no le prestó atención al pelirrojo, su atención completamente enfocada en Hermione al saber, con una seguridad rotunda, que ella sabía que era lo que había pasado con Aria.

Sabía el por qué no estaba ahí.

\- ¿Dónde está Aria, Hermione? – exigió, su voz inquebrantable.

Por primera vez desde que los dos habían aparecido en la cocina, Hermione levantó la cabeza y los dos observaron atónitos las emociones que brillaban en sus ojos color chocolate. Y cuando Hermione habló, ella solo dijo tres palabras. Tres palabras dichas en un susurro quebradizo.

Tres palabras que pusieron el mundo de Neville de cabeza.

\- Se ha ido.


	7. ¿Cómo te atreves?

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Harry Potter ni tampoco Vampire Diaries me pertenece a mí, si fuera así, Elena probablemente fuera menos fastidiosa y Harry hubiera sido el que hubiera terminado con Hermione. Lo único que me pertenece es la versión femenina de Harry, Aria Potter, que será la protagonista de esta historia.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VI:**

 **¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?**

" _La experiencia me ha enseñado que la confianza es un arma de doble filo que puede traerte tanto enormes alegrías como la más grande de las desdichas. Y fue la historia de los merodeadores la que me enseñó esa lección. Eran mejores amigos, tan cercanos que estuvieron dispuestos a correr el riesgo de volverse animagos cuando solo eran estudiantes, para que así uno de los suyos no permaneciera solo en las noches de luna llena. Hubo una época en la que los merodeadores confiaban tanto los unos a los otros que no hubieran dudado ni un instante en ofrecer sus vidas a cambio de la de otro de ellos… y miren en donde los dejó eso: Uno muerto, otro encarcelado injustamente, el otro atormentado en solitario y el último un traidor del peor tipo. Al final de todo, los cuatro murieron asesinados. Ahí es a dónde les llevó la sagrada confianza que se tenían los unos a los otros. Y, gracias a su historia, me convertí en la persona que soy ahora. Yo estaría dispuesta a ir más allá de las puertas del infierno por aquellos que han logrado ganarse mi confianza y afecto, pero si por alguna razón llegara a perder aquella confianza… si por alguna razón me llegarán a traicionar, entonces es prácticamente imposible que perdone y mucho menos probable que olvide lo que me hicieron. Porque si alguien ha sido capaz de traicionarte una vez entonces no hay garantía de que no lo hagan en una segunda oportunidad." –_ Extracto del diario de Aria Potter, 03 de Marzo del 2009.

* * *

 **& /&&&/&**

* * *

 **01 de Noviembre del 2009**

Un cielo estrellado se extendía sobre ella. Un cielo tan hermoso, libre de nubes y lleno de estrellas, que le quitó la respiración durante un instante. Solo había visto un cielo así de bello en una ocasión anterior y esa era una memoria que le traía nostalgia y vergüenza al mismo tiempo. Pensar que ella había considerado…

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando se dio cuenta en dónde estaba exactamente. Se encontraba en la cima de un acantilado, debajo de ella el mar se extendía tanto que daba la impresión de ser infinito. Reconocía este lugar. Ella había estado ahí en una ocasión. Ese era…

\- El monte más alto en Esciros, Grecia. – completó una voz dolorosamente familiar que había ansiado escuchar por mucho tiempo.

Temiendo lo que podía pasar si lo hacía pero sabiendo que no había otra opción, Aria se giró hacia la voz y su respiración se atoró en su garganta. Porque ahí, sonriéndole con aquella sonrisa tan familiar, se encontraba parado la persona a la que ella había amado tanto que las palabras no lograban cubrirlo.

\- Sirius. – susurró, su voz quebrándose a causa de las lágrimas que estaba tratando de reprimir.

Su padrino asintió con una cálida sonrisa que le dijo que él la había extrañado tanto como ella a él, y le abrió los brazos en una silenciosa invitación que Aria no dudo ni un instante en tomar.

\- Estas aquí. – dijo ella, cuando sintió sus brazos rodearla y traerle aquella sensación de paz, seguridad y familiaridad que siempre había asociado a Sirius.

\- No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad y no venirte a verte, pequeña cervatillo. – admitió él, apretándola aún más contra él y enterrando su rostro en sus cabellos.

\- Pero, ¿Cómo es esto posible? ¿Estoy soñando? – exigió Aria, confundida – ¿…Estoy muerta?

Por alguna razón, aquella pregunta causo que su padrino estallara en carcajadas, su rostro llenándose de vida y diversión.

\- Oh, Aria. – suspiró él – Solo tú preguntarías algo así con tanta calma.

Solo pudo encogerse de hombros, sabiendo que era cierto y no tenía caso de negarlo, no cuando su padrino iba a ver a través de su mentira con facilidad. Lo cierto es que ella había hecho su paz con el mundo hace mucho tiempo y no tenía ningún problema con la idea de morir. En realidad, durante mucho tiempo, la idea la había atraído en cierta manera. Porque si ella moría, entonces su existencia en solitario llegaría a su fin.

\- No deberías pensar así. – reprochó Sirius con suavidad – Especialmente ahora.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle a que se refería con eso, Sirius la tomó por los hombros y la guio hasta el borde del acantilado, en dónde se sentó con ella a ver el infinito cielo que se extendía sobre ellos. Había algo en la forma en la que Sirius la tenía agarrada y el hecho de que estuvieran precisamente en aquel lugar, que le hizo pensar que su padrino sabía lo que ella había estado dispuesta a hacer en aquel lugar. Y también le dijo que él estaba orgulloso de la decisión que había tomado al final.

\- Yo estaba con tu mamá la noche en que entró en parto. – dijo Sirius luego de un tiempo, sin quitar su mirada de las estrellas. – James estaba en una misión para la Orden y yo había decidido cuidar de Lily hasta que él regresara. Estábamos en la cocina, riendo sobre mi incapacidad para cocinar algo más que pastas y de pronto ella estaba teniendo contracciones y todo se volvió un borrón. No recuerdo mucho del viaje a San Mugo o cómo fue que le asignaron una habitación. Solo recuerdo lo aterrado que estaba cuando Lily me pidió que la acompañara hasta que James apareciera.

Para ese punto, Aria se había girado totalmente hacia su padrino, no dispuesta a perderse ningún detalle de aquella historia. Siempre había amado cuando Sirius le contaba acerca de sus padres y la vida que habían llevado antes de su muerte, pero había algo en su tono en aquel momento que le dijo que aquella historia tenía un propósito. Un significado oculto.

\- Durante toda mi vida, había huido del compromiso de todo tipo y de repente ahí estaba, sosteniendo la mano de una mujer embarazada mientras temía lo que le fueran a pasar a ella o al bebé que estaba por tener. – suspiró Sirius – Pero todo eso… todo aquello dejo de importar en el instante en que te sostuve por primera vez. En ese instante te convertiste en mi mundo entero. – aseguró Sirius, girándose hacia ella para que sus ojos grises se encontraran con los verdes de ella. – Y es por eso que estoy aquí esta noche. Porque tú felicidad es lo que más me importa.

Luchando para mantener a raya las emociones que las palabras de Sirius le habían dado, Aria se enfocó en la última parte de su discurso.

\- No entiendo…

\- Escúchame con cuidado Aria – pidió Sirius, colocando sus manos en sus hombros y forzándola a entender la seriedad de sus palabras. – No sé si estaba destinado o si ella cambió tu destino al hacer lo que hizo. Lo único que sé es que ahora eso ya no importa. Tu encuentro con él ha cambiado el futuro de ambos en aspectos que ninguno de los siquiera termina de entender.

\- Sirius – dijo Aria, deteniéndolo – Lo que dices no tiene ningún sentido.

La sonrisa en el rostro de su padrino era al mismo tiempo comprensiva y resignada.

\- Lo sé. – admitió él – Pero tengo prohibido revelarte más de la cuenta.

\- ¿Revelarme? ¿Qué…?

\- Todo tendrá sentido con el tiempo. – prometió él, su tono cargando cierto apremio que ella no pasó desapercibido. – Pero necesito que entiendas dos cosas antes de que se acabe nuestro tiempo juntos… Eres más poderosa de lo que crees, Aria.

\- Tal vez antes. – bufó ella, no pudiendo evitar interrumpirlo – Pero ahora soy básicamente una squib.

\- No – negó Sirius con fiereza, conectando sus ojos para que ella pudiera ver la seriedad completa con la que estaba hablando – Tú eres la bruja más poderosa en la tierra. – afirmó con vehemencia y convicción – Solo tienes que creer en ti misma y tus poderes. Ellos están contigo, simplemente están esperando que tú los logres despertar del sueño al que se han visto forzados.

\- Hablas como si mi magia hubiera sido bloqueada por alguien. – dijo Aria lentamente – Pero eso es imposible, recordaría si alguien hubiera hecho eso conmigo.

\- Hay mucho más en tu historia de lo que recuerdas, Aria – dijo él con suavidad, confundiéndola aún más – Pero lo importante ahora es que sepas que tu magia se va a mantener bloqueada a menos que hagas algo al respecto.

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – exigió, decidida.

\- Lucha contra la magia que está bloqueando tu núcleo. – instruyo Sirius – Ningún bloqueo está hecho para ser permanente y puede ser removido por la persona en la que está puesto si su magia es más fuerte que la de aquel que puso el bloque en primer lugar.

Ella asintió, aún confundida sobre cómo aquello era que había pasado pero dispuesta a dejar todo a un lado y enfocarse únicamente en lo que le estaba diciendo Sirius.

\- También quiero que seas feliz, Aria. – pidió Sirius con convicción – No quiero que te limites a vivir tu vida, quiero que seas tan feliz como puedas. Eso es lo que siempre he querido para ti. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, creo que tienes esa oportunidad a tu alcance.

Súbitamente, el rostro de Niklaus apareció en su mente. Lo vio riendo, su rostro iluminado completamente mientras la atraía a sus brazos. Y, frente a ella, Sirius asintió en silencio.

\- No me importa lo que él y su familia han hecho. – aseguró – Solo me importa el hecho de que junto a él estas volviendo a ser feliz. Y quiero que sepas que tienes mi aprobación… así como la de los demás. – Ante su evidente aturdimiento, la expresión en el rostro de Sirius se suavizó. – Estamos contigo en cada paso que das. Viviendo eternamente en tu corazón.

No pudiendo resistirlo más, Aria se volvió a lanzar a los brazos de su padrino. Sabiendo de alguna forma que aquel encuentro, aquel regalo, estaba a punto de llegar a su fin.

\- Sé tan feliz como puedas, pequeña cervatillo. – pidió Sirius en su oído – Y cuando todo sea finalmente revelado… recuerda que ella solo estaba tratando de protegerte y que todo lo que has vivido fue gracias a su decisión.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle a que se estaba refiriendo, Aria sintió como el cuerpo que la estaba sosteniendo empezaba a desaparecer frente a sus ojos.

\- Confía en ti misma y sé feliz. – dijo una última vez Sirius antes de desaparecer por completo.

Y solo entonces, Aria se dio cuenta que el mundo alrededor de ella estaba desapareciendo también.

La obscuridad la volvió a embargar.

* * *

 **& /&&&/&**

* * *

Tan pronto llegó al apartamento de Aria, Klaus supo de algo no estaba bien. Fue un presentimiento más que nada, su instinto – expertamente afinado por más de mil años – diciéndole que algo estaba mal con la hermosa joven que había logrado capturar su corazón. Pero fue solo cuando entró en el departamento y se dio cuenta que ella no estaba ahí que sintió la semilla del miedo comenzar a crecer en su interior, sobre todo porque su teléfono seguía yendo a la contestadora de voz cada vez que la llamaba.

Aria había prometido que se encontrarían ahí a las seis y media de la tarde.

Aria nunca había roto una promesa con él.

Y, sin embargo, su esencia en el departamento no era reciente, significando que ella no había vuelto desde que había salido en la mañana.

Algo, y mucho más seguramente alguien, le habían impedido regresar a casa.

Reprimiendo las ganas de desatar su furia, Klaus se recordó que lo mejor era esperar hasta saber exactamente qué estaba pasando y solo entonces, si las respuestas que obtenía no le gustaban, desatar su furia sobre aquellos que eran responsables por lo que fuera que había hecho que Aria no se encontrara en ese instante con él.

Trazando rápidamente un plan en su mente, el vampiro sacó su teléfono y marcó a uno de los tres números que tenía en marcación rápida.

\- Dígame. – pidió la voz al otro lado de la línea tan pronto contestó.

\- Necesito que entres a mi estudio, tomes la fotografía de Aria que está en mi escritorio y uses un hechizo localizador. – ordenó él, sin molestarse en dar más explicaciones – Mándame la dirección tan pronto termines.

\- Por supuesto, señor. – aceptó Maddox, su tono extrañamente neutral.

Sin molestarse en decir nada más, Klaus cortó la llamada y le echó una última mirada al departamento, sabiendo que no iba a volver ahí a menos de que Aria estuviera nuevamente con él.

Usando su rapidez, Klaus desapareció del lugar en un pestañeo y el departamento se quedó nuevamente en silencio.

* * *

 **& /&&&/&**

* * *

Aria Potter se despertó con un sobresalto. Su cabeza martillándole mucho peor que la mañana después de que había tenido su primera borrachera. Probablemente fue por eso que le tomó algunos segundos darse cuenta que se encontraba atada de pies y manos, y en una apestosa habitación que no lograba reconocer.

Había sido secuestrada.

Maravilloso.

\- Esto es justo lo que me faltaba. – murmuró, exasperada – Gracias por avisarme con anticipación, Sirius. – agregó al aire, recordando su encuentro con su padrino y sabiendo que no se había tratado de un simple sueño.

Había sido demasiado específico, demasiado sólido, demasiado… real. Se había sentido en todo momento como si hubiera sido real y después de su corta experiencia estando muerta, Aria sabía que había cosas en este mundo que eran simplemente imposibles de explicar. Lo único que podías hacer era aceptarlas.

\- ¿Hablando sola? – pidió una voz, burlona y femenina, desde algún lado a su derecha.

Aria sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba cuando reconoció la voz, sabiendo de quien se trataba a pesar de lo poco que se conocían y sintiendo una fuerte cantidad de desprecio hacia su secuestradora.

Ella odiaba a los traidores.

\- Me encantaría responder. – aseguró, poniendo tanto sarcasmo y desprecio como podía en su tono – Pero lamentablemente solo divulgo mis secretos a mis amigos. Y tú… no entras en esa categoría.

Escuchó una risa, fría y despectiva, de algún lugar a su derecha antes de escuchar los pasos de su secuestradora resonando a través de la habitación mientras hacia su camino hacia ella. Aria no se molestó en girarse para verla, sabiendo perfectamente bien de quién se trataba y prefiriendo mirar obstinadamente la oscura pared que se encontraba frente a ella. Unos segundos después, su captora entró en su rango de visión y la forzó a observarla. Estaba vistiendo jeans y una camisa ajustada, y sus pasos eran demasiado tranquilos y casuales para una persona que había secuestrado a alguien y la estaba manteniendo captiva. Pero no fue por esa razón por la que Aria la detestó, sino por la sonrisa en su rostro.

Era la sonrisa de alguien que estaba seguro que había ganado.

\- No pareces sorprendida de verme, Aria. – dijo ella, colocándose a su delante y manteniendo contacto visual.

\- No lo estoy. – admitió, encogiéndose de hombros y sosteniendo su mirada – Supe que no te agradaba desde el momento que nos conocimos.

Una lenta sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la chica frente a ella.

\- Y aun así no mencionaste nada. – comentó casualmente.

Aria bufó, demasiado cansada como para continuar con aquel juego.

\- ¿Por qué estoy aquí, Greta? – exigió

Por alguna razón, aquello solo hizo que la sonrisa en el rostro de Greta se agrandara aún más.

\- Ah, directo al grano. Me gusta. – aseguró Greta – Bueno, se podría decir que estás aquí porque quiero corregir el problema que estás causando en mi vida.

\- ¿Qué problema? – exigió, a pesar de tener una idea de lo que estaba hablando.

\- Tu relación con Klaus. – respondió Greta, dejando caer su sonrisa y dejándole ver realmente el nivel de enemistad que sentía hacia ella.

Y, por primera vez desde que se había despertado en aquel lugar, Aria sintió su resolución temblar ligeramente y un indicio de miedo entró en ella.

Fuera lo que fuera que Greta tenía planeado con todo aquello, no iba a ser agradable.

* * *

 **& /&&&/&**

* * *

 _\- ¿Qué quieres decir con qué no la puedes encontrar?_ – siseo Klaus al otro lado del teléfono, su furia extremadamente palpable.

Maddox cerró los ojos, rogando a sus ancestros que la furia que estaba sintiendo en ese momento Klaus no fuera tan grande como para no dudar antes de matarlo. Francamente, lo dudaba.

\- Hay un hechizo en ella. – respondió, sabiendo que tenía que ser claro y específico o empeoraría las cosas. – Bloqueando cualquier intento de localizarla.

Escuchó un gruñido seguido de un grito humano y luego completo silencio, y Maddox suspiró agradecido, sabiendo que Klaus acababa de descargar su furia en alguien más que no era él, lo cual significaba que las posibilidades de que el vampiro original lo matara aquel día habían disminuido en gran medida.

 _\- ¿No hay ninguna forma de romper el hechizo_? – exigió Klaus algunos momentos después.

\- La única forma es derrotando al que sea que esté haciendo esto. – admitió honestamente. – De otra manera, el hechizo se mantendrá en su sitio.

 _\- Encuéntrame quién es el responsable_. – ordenó Klaus inmediatamente – _Yo trataré de seguir el rastro de Aria a través de la ciudad. Y Maddox… más te vale no fallarme._

La llamada se cortó y Maddox supo que Klaus no iba a tener ningún reparo en matarlo si le fallaba de alguna manera. El único problema era que ya le había fallado, lo había hecho en el instante que se había dado cuenta que Greta estaba planeando algo en contra de la chica a la que el original tan obviamente apreciaba y no había dicho nada, había fallado cuando se levantó aquella mañana y se dio cuenta que Greta no estaba y decidió cubrirla ante Klaus, había fallado cuando Klaus le había pedido dar su reporte y no mencionó en ningún momento que estaba seguro de que Greta estaba detrás de todo el asunto.

Por supervivencia, Maddox sabía que debería llamar a Klaus y dejarle saber todo. Él conocía lo suficiente al original como para saber que el vampiro podía perdonarlo si lo ayudaba a resolver todo el asunto, sobre todo porque él no había estado involucrado en lo que fuera que Greta estaba haciendo. Pero había algo que lo estaba reteniendo a levantar el teléfono y entregar a la molestosa adolescente.

 _Los brujos se tienen que cuidar unos a otros._

Ese era el lema que su madre, antes de morir, siempre había repetido. Aquel valor con el que había tratado de vivir desde el momento en que se quedó sin familia y empezó a trabajar para seres sobrenaturales para sobrevivir. Era aquello a lo que se había aferrado por años.

Pero tampoco quería morir.

Suspiró.

 _\- Soy yo. –_ dijo Maddox, dejando un mensaje en la contestadora de Greta y esperando que ella lo escuchara _– Klaus ya sabe que algo le pasó a la chica y está en busca de ella. No sé qué planes tienes pero espero que tengas una forma de cubrir tus pasos. Porque si él descubre que estás detrás de esto, no va a dudar en matarte._

Cortó la llamada después de eso, colocando su teléfono en su bolsillo y caminando hacia su estudio para ponerse a buscar un hechizo que le permitiera ayudar a Klaus en su búsqueda, todo el tiempo repitiéndose en su mente que eso era todo lo que podía hacer.

Ya había advertido a Greta.

Lo que fuera que estaba por venir, no iba a ser su culpa de ninguna manera.

* * *

 **& /&&&/&**

* * *

\- Al principio pensé que no eras más que una humana. – comentó Greta, analizándola detenidamente – Pero luego te conocí y me di cuenta que no podías serlo… no cuando tu aura es tan diferente.

\- ¿Diferente? – pidió Aria, frunciendo el ceño.

Greta asintió.

\- Tu aura se parece al de una bruja pero tiene algo más… algo que te hace una anomalía.

Si la situación fuera otra, Aria hubiera encontrado gracioso que la primera persona luego de los Dursley en decirle que era un fenómeno anormal era un bruja de la naturaleza. Como estaban las cosas, se contentó con fulminar con la mirada a la chica frente a ella.

\- En cierta forma – continuó Greta, finalmente alejándose de ella y caminando hacia una mesa en la esquina de la habitación – es mejor que seas lo que sea que eres. Si hubieras sido humana, no hubiera sido capaz de usar este hechizo… pero ya que no lo eres, soy libre de hacerlo.

Había algo profundamente perturbador en la forma en la que Greta dijo aquello, sobre todo porque apareció unos momentos después frente a ella con una pequeña vasija que olía extraño y un largo cuchillo.

\- ¿Qué clase de hechizo? – exigió, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Oh, es un hechizo muy especial que creó uno de mis ancestros. – aseguró Greta, sonriendo de aquella forma presumida que hacía que Aria deseara tener los brazos libres para poder golpearla. – Sirve para borrar memorias.

Durante un latido de corazón, su mente no comprendió las palabras que la loca bruja frente a ella había dicho, porque eran imposibles simplemente imposibles, pero entonces su cerebro procesó las palabras y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

\- Estás mintiendo. – acusó – Esa clase de hechizo no existe.

Solo existía en su mundo, en dónde la magia que controlaban era completamente diferente a lo que hacían las brujas del tipo de Greta.

\- ¿Asustada? – provocó, sin dejar de sonreír con superioridad – Este hechizo borrara toda memoria de tu mente y despertarás sin recordar absolutamente nada de tu pasado.

Aria frunció el ceño con ferocidad, no gustándole ni un poquito el sonido de aquello.

\- ¿Por qué no me matas y ya? – no pudo evitar preguntar, en parte realmente curiosa por la respuesta – Esa es una forma mucho más práctica de lograr lo que quieres.

Greta negó con la cabeza, tomando el cuchillo y haciendo un largo corte a lo largo de su brazo derecho, produciendo un pequeño grito ahogado de parte de Aria ante el dolor que aquello le causó. Pero la otra bruja no pareció perturbada, simplemente tomó la vajilla que tenía y dejó que la sangre de Aria cayera generosamente en ella.

\- Matarte te convertirá en una víctima en los ojos de Klaus. – respondió Greta, cuando hubo terminado de recolectar su sangre y la combinó con el resto de cosas que habían en la vasija. – Esto… esto logrará que te odie por abandonarlo sin darle ninguna explicación.

No quiso admitirlo, pero el plan de Greta era aterradoramente correcto en cuanto a su pronóstico. Aria sabía que si Niklaus, por alguna razón, llegaba a pensar que ella lo había traicionado… bueno, las consecuencias no iban a ser bonitas.

\- Ya está listo. – anunció Greta.

Aria nunca había visto a una bruja de la naturaleza en acción, lo máximo que había llegado a hacer era leer acerca de ellas en la biblioteca de los Black, pero siempre había tenido la idea de que ellas no eran capaces de provocar la misma cantidad de dolor que ellos, los portadores de varita. Siempre había pensado que brujos que estaban tan íntimamente ligados con sus ancestros y la naturaleza que nunca podrían llegar el mismo nivel de dolor que las personas como Bellatrix disfrutaban haciendo.

Pero entonces Greta comenzó a cantar y Aria sintió como si su cerebro estuviera siendo rasgado en pedazos una y otra vez mientras fragmentos de sus memorias aparecían en su mente.

Era como si estuvieran usando la maldición cruciatus en ella, solo que únicamente enfocada en su cerebro y cinco veces más potente. Era un dolor de un tipo que Aria nunca antes había experimentado.

Sus gritos adoloridos resonaron a través de la habitación.

* * *

 **& /&&&/&**

* * *

Greta solo había usado aquel hechizo en una ocasión anterior. Lo había usado casi un año antes en Luka, para borrarle de la mente cualquier detalle que podría llevarlo a él o a su padre a encontrarla. Y, a pesar de lo muy necesario que había sido para obtener su libertad, casi se había arrepentido cuando había visto que tanto su hermano había sufrido. Ese día, mientras veía a su hermano contorsionarse a causa del dolor que ella estaba causando, Greta se había prometido que no volvería a usar aquel hechizo a menos que se tratara de una situación de vida o muerte.

De cierta manera, se dijo Greta mientras observaba como Aria Potter luchaba para no gritar a causa del dolor que estaba sintiendo, no estaba rompiendo aquella promesa. Después de todo, si Klaus se enteraba de lo que había hecho, bien podía darse por muerta. Ese era el único camino que le permitiría lograr todo lo que quería y aun así contar con una garantía para su vida en caso algo saliera mal.

Tal vez fue debido al hecho que estaba tan concentrada con sus pensamientos que Greta tardó un par de minutos en darse cuenta que algo estaba mal con el hechizo.

Cuando había realizado el hechizo en Luka, las memorias de su hermano habían aparecido automáticamente en su mente, permitiéndole seleccionar cuales tenía que borrar y cuales dejar intactas. Pero aquello no estaba pasando con Aria. Greta no podía ver ninguna memoria a pesar de que ella podía sentir la conexión mental que el hechizo le proporcionaba. Era casi como si algo estuviera protegiendo las memorias de la otra chica.

Confusa y furiosa, Greta se concentró aún más y comenzó a canalizar los poderes de su madre a partir del medallón que tenía en el cuello. Sus cantos aumentaron en volumen y, paralelamente, también lo hicieron los gritos de dolor de Aria. Y, entonces, súbitamente, el mundo alrededor de Greta desapareció y miles de lugares, situaciones y emociones pasaron a través de ella. Algunos momentos se sintieron prácticamente propios y otros casi como si fueran falsos. Pero lo que más capturó su atención, fue la continua sensación de algo (parecido a su magia pero cien veces más poderoso y letal) a través de los distintos fragmentos de recuerdos.

Greta se concentró aún más, buscando encontrar la fuente de aquel poder tan extraño que la llamada y la repudiaba al mismo tiempo y, por un instante, logró encontrar la fuente, pero entonces ese mismo poder, pero mucho más poderoso y enfocado, la atacó. Con un grito, Greta cortó la conexión del hechizo y cayó de espaldas al piso, su cabeza martillándole horriblemente a causa del ataque del extraño poder.

Cuando se volvió a sentar, sus ojos se encontraron con un par de ojos verdes, oscurecidos y brillantes con un poder como ninguno otro, y Greta supo que se encontraba en peligro.

* * *

 **& /&&&/&**

* * *

Por lo que pareció una eternidad, todo lo que pudo sentir Aria era dolor. Un dolor tan penetrante e intrusivo que hacía que se diferenciara a cualquier otro tipo de dolor que había sentido. _Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor._ Era todo a lo que se había reducido su mundo en aquel momento.

Y entonces sintió aquella otra presencia en su mente.

Una presencia maliciosa y extranjera que nada tenía que hacer en su mente.

Recordó la última vez que algo así le había sucedido. Recordó una habitación en lo más profundo del departamento de misterios, recordó ver a sus mejores amigos caer uno tras otro a su lado y también recordó la esperanza que sintió al ver llegar a los refuerzos, segura de que significa de que todo iba a salir bien. Pero sobre todo, recordó la pura agonía que sintió cuando vio caer a través de aquel velo negro a la persona que más quería en el mundo. Recordó las ganas que había tenido por seguir a su padrino a través del velo y lo único que la mantuvo en su sitio fue que sus ganas por venganza fueron aún mayores.

Furia, cegadora e incontrolable, consumió cada célula de su cuerpo.

 _¿Cómo se atrevían a ver sus memorias?_

 _¿A tratar de manipular sus recuerdos?_

 _¿A invadir su mente?_

Con una fuerza que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, se concentró lo suficiente para separar su mente del dolor que estaba sintiendo y trató de alejar aquella presencia extranjera, pero su magia parecía negándose a cooperar. Su núcleo mágico demasiado lejano y oculto como para encontrarlo y liberar sus poderes de aquel bloqueo del que Sirius le había hablado. Pero entonces sintió aquella presencia buscar y encontrar su núcleo mágico y eso fue todo.

El bloqueo de su magia se desvaneció tan pronto su núcleo sintió su presencia y su magia fue liberada.

Fue como volver a respirar luego de haberse estado ahogando.

Fue una brisa de aire fresca durante el día más caluroso del verano.

Fue como volver a casa.

Antes de que se hubiera dado cuenta, su magia había reaccionado y expulsado al intruso de su mente, dejándola libre de cualquier tipo de dolor. Cada célula de su cuerpo fue revigorizada y su mente fue libre para recordar la situación en la que se encontraba. Para recordar quién era la persona que se había atrevido a tomarla prisionera y tratar de alterar sus recuerdos.

Cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada aterrada de la insignificante bruja que se había atrevido a ir en contra de ella, Aria no dijo nada.

Simplemente dejó su magia correr libre.

* * *

 **& /&&&/&**

* * *

No por primera vez en lo que iba del día, Niklaus maldijo furiosamente y sintió como el monstruo – ese lado de él que había tratado de controlar en cierta forma desde que había conocido a Aria y encontró a una confidente en ella – dentro de él clamaba ser dejado en libertad. No podía creer que ya hubieran pasado más de seis horas desde que se había dado cuenta que Aria estaba desaparecida y aun así no hubiera encontrado ningún rastro de ella.

Odiaba que alguien le tuviera la delantera.

Odiaba no ser capaz de encontrar a la joven que logró capturar su corazón.

Pero por encima de todo, odiaba el miedo que empezaba a cubrir cada fibra de su ser.

Una parte de él deseaba saber que Aria se había marchado por voluntad propia, que ella lo había traicionado al abandonarlo, solo para estar seguro de que nada malo le había pasado. Pero Niklaus había pasado un milenio conociendo a las personas y él sabía que Aria nunca lo dejaría, al menos no sin una razón mayor y no sin antes decirle que se estaba yendo. Ella era demasiado leal como para dejarlo atrás sin ninguna explicación.

Y si Aria no se había marchado a voluntad propia, entonces eso quería decir que algo la había forzado a desaparecer (lo que se había confirmado cuando Madox le informó acerca del hechizo para bloquear cuando tipo de rastreo) y las posibilidades… las posibilidades acerca de lo que le podía haber pasado eran infinitas.

Después de todos esos años esperando por ella, Klaus sabía que le destrozaría perder a Aria. Sobre todo ahora que la conocía realmente y su personalidad logró enamorarlo.

Agitado por sus propios pensamientos, Niklaus comenzó a moverse nuevamente en dirección opuesta, tratando de encontrar un rastro de la esencia con la que estaba tan familiarizado. Solo había dos pasos cuando una ola de _energía_ lo golpeó por completo y le cortó la respiración. Un segundo después, la sensación desapareció por completo pero a él no le importo. Aquella energía… _magia o lo que fuera…_ tenía la esencia de Aria perfectamente grabada en ella.

No sabía cómo, ni por qué lo sabía, pero estaba seguro que aquella energía lo guiaría directamente al lugar en dónde Aria se encontraba.

Sin pensarlo, Klaus dejó que sus instintos más básicos se hicieron cargo y siguieran aquel rastro. Sabiendo que al final del camino encontraría a la única persona fuera de su familia que había logrado que él lograra sentir un afecto genuino y profundo.

 _Amor._

Decidido a ignorar sus pensamientos, Klaus se contentó con pensar en todas las formas que iba a hacer pagar a los responsables de lo que había pasado aquel día. Primero se aseguraría que Aria estuviera completamente a salvo, decidió, y luego… bueno, nadie se había muerto por un poco de tortura. Pero si algo le había sucedido a ella… en ese caso iba a disfrutar haciendo llorar de dolor a los responsables para luego arrancarles el corazón.

Una cosa era segura, quién quiera que estaba detrás de todo aquello, iba a pagar.

Niklaus se iba a asegurar de eso.


	8. Lirios Azules

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Harry Potter ni tampoco Vampire Diaries me pertenece a mí, si fuera así, Elena probablemente fuera menos fastidiosa y Harry hubiera sido el que hubiera terminado con Hermione. Lo único que me pertenece es la versión femenina de Harry, Aria Potter, que será la protagonista de esta historia.**

 **Nota de Autor: Hola, he vuelto con otro capítulo! Primero que nada quiero agradecer a las personas que marcaron a esta historia dentro de sus favoritos y seguidos, y un súper agradecimiento para sydney56, Vi38, joicecarolyne12, Johanna Ra, Guest, y especialmente para Kurayami Kazuo Riddle, por tu hermoso mensaje privado y las palabras de apoyo. Gracias por su apoyo! :D**

 **Y ahora, sobre este capítulo, bueno en realidad estoy muy ansiosa por ver cuál será su reacción sobre todo lo que pasa… Déjenme saber qué piensan, especialmente porque este es el último capítulo de la primera parte del libro I.**

 **Sin nada más, los dejo con el capítulo VII!**

 **Besos, AnaLu ;)**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VII:**

 **LIRIOS AZULES**

" _Para que la maldición cruciatus funcione de forma adecuada es necesaria no solo una gran cantidad de emoción negativa detrás del encantamiento, sino también un cierto disfrute de ello. Para infligir esa cantidad de dolor… tienes que ser consciente del dolor que le estás causando a la otra persona y disfrutar de ello. Bellatrix Lestrange me ensenó eso cuando tenía quince años y yo me encargue de enseñárselos a mis amigos más cercanos. Hermione, Neville, Ron, Luna… todos nosotros sabemos lo que se siente disfrutar haciendo sufrir a otros, ¿Y cómo no podríamos? Estábamos en guerra. Éramos nosotros o ellos. Había decisiones difíciles que tomar… y las tomamos. Debido a eso, durante mucho tiempo caminamos en la fina línea entre el bien y el mal. Usábamos las maldiciones imperdonables pero siempre para proteger a nuestros seres queridos y la satisfacción que teníamos al ver al enemigo sufrir a nuestra merced era producto del conocimiento de que ahora ellos no podían tocar a nadie que amábamos. Y ahora que la guerra ha acabado y ya no hay necesidad de usar esas maldiciones, aún siento los efectos que tantos años de lucha dejaron en mí. Hay días en los que despierto y siento el llamado… esa necesidad de infringir dolor… Pero no soy como ellos y nunca me rebajaría a ver sufrir a inocentes. La tentación sigue ahí, esperando a que llegue el momento, pero todos los días la entierro aún más profundo en mi interior, con la esperanza de que un día no tenga que hacerlo más."_ – extracto del diario de Aria Potter, 09 de Marzo del 2009.

* * *

 **& /&&&/&**

* * *

 **01 de Noviembre del 2009**

Lo primero que sus sentidos captaron al acercarse al lugar que lo estaba guiando el rastro de Aria fue el lejano sonido de gritos de dolor. Pero solo cuando aceleró aún más sus pasos y entró al horrible y deshabitado departamento en las afueras de la ciudad, fue que captó el olor a sangre en el ambiente. Atravesó las habitaciones en un pestañeo y paró en seco ante la escena que se encontró al final del pasillo.

Aria se encontraba atada de manos y piernas contra la pared frente a la puerta, su rostro contaba con un conjunto de moretones y su brazo derecho tenía un profundo corte de veinte centímetros que estaba sangrando profundamente. Estaba tan furioso y preocupado por su pequeña brujita que tardó un segundo más en darse cuenta que los gritos de agonía provenían de Greta, quién se encontraba en el piso frente a Aria, su cuerpo contorsionándose a causa del dolor. Pero lo que más lo impacto fue que la aparente causa del dolor de Greta era Aria, quién tenía sus ojos verdes – brillantes con poder y descontrol – clavados en la figura de la otra bruja.

\- Aria – dijo él, despacio y tentativamente, sabiendo de alguna forma que la bruja de ojos verdes había perdido el control de sus poderes – Amor, ya es suficiente.

Con cada palabra que dada, Niklaus se fue acercando un paso más en dirección de la joven y solo cuando se encontraba a solo un metro de ella fue que Aria levantó la mirada y fijó sus ojos verdes – que no brillaban con ningún tipo de reconocimiento – en sus ojos azules. En alguna parte de su cerebro, Klaus registró el hecho que Greta había dejado de gritar.

\- Estás a salvo. – prometió Klaus con sinceridad y ferocidad, sus ojos nunca dejando los ojos brillantes de la chica que quería. – Estoy aquí ahora y no voy a permitir que nada malo te pase.

Pareció una eternidad hasta que finalmente el extraño brillo en los ojos de Aria desapareció y se encontró mirando nuevamente a los ojos verde esmeralda que tanto amaba.

\- ¿Nik? – pidió Aria en voz baja, pestañeando confundida – ¿Qué…?

Antes de que pudiera terminar lo que iba a decir, la chica cerró sus ojos y sus latidos bajaron su velocidad considerablemente. En un pestañeo, Klaus había roto las aturas de Aria y la tenía acunada en sus brazos. Ella estaba inconsciente, probablemente a causa de la pérdida de sangre combinada a la energía que había usado para torturar a Greta sin necesidad de una varita o de hablar en voz alta, pero más allá de eso no se encontraba en ningún tipo de peligro. Con cuidado, Niklaus vendó la herida en su brazo con un pedazo de su camisa, levantó a Aria en sus brazos y la sostuvo contra su pecho, sabiendo que tendría que esperar hasta que se despertara para hacerla beber de su sangre y curar todas sus heridas.

No había dado ni tres pasados cuando escuchó un ahogado gemido de dolor y recordó la razón por la que Aria estaba en la condición en la que se encontraba. Normalmente, hubiera disfrutado torturando a Greta durante un tiempo antes de asesinarla por haberse atrevido a traicionarlo, pero no tenía tiempo para aquello. Primero se cercioraría que Aria se encontrara en perfectas condiciones y luego se encargaría de repartirle a Greta la retribución que sus actos ameritaban.

En un pestañeo, Klaus había desaparecido del lugar con la inconsciente bruja de cabellos negros en sus brazos.

* * *

 **& /&&&/&**

* * *

Fue la sensación de estar siendo observada la que la despertó. Su mente tan nebulosa que le tomó varios segundos darse cuenta que se encontraba echada en su cama, en su habitación en su departamento, y que no se encontraba sola.

Niklaus se encontraba sentado a su lado, vigilándola con ojos atentos.

\- Es bueno ver que despertaste, amor. – sonrió él, acariciando su mejilla – Estaba empezando a pensar que tendría que forzarte a tomar mi sangre mientras aún seguías inconsciente.

Aria pestañeo, confundida más allá de palabras.

Fue solo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos azules de Nik que las memorias volvieron a ella. Recordó todo. Desde su extraño sueño con Sirius a como había perdido el control de sus poderes al punto que había logrado darle a Greta una probada de la maldición cruciatus sin necesidad de su varita. Antes de perder el conocimiento tenía la vaga imagen de Nik frente a ella, pero no podía recordar nada más.

\- Aquí. – dijo Nik, mordiendo su muñeca y extendiendo la herida abierta hacia ella. – Esto ayudará a curar todas tus heridas, incluso aclarara tu mente.

Sin detenerse a preguntar, Aria tomó el brazo de Niklaus entre sus manos y bebió de su sangre, sorprendiéndose al descubrir que su sabor no le parecía desagradable en lo absoluto. Bebió hasta que la herida se cerró por si sola y observó maravillada que la herida en su brazo, incluso la enorme cicatriz, desaparecían completamente. Él había tenido razón, definitivamente se sentía mucho mejor y su mente ya no se encontraba tan nebulosa.

\- Gracias. – susurró ella, encontrando sus ojos con los suyos.

\- No tienes nada de que agradecerme, amor. – aseguró él, acunando su mejilla con su mano derecha. – Especialmente porque es debido a mí que saliste lastimada.

Aria negó con la cabeza, no dispuesta a dejar que Niklaus cargara el peso de lo que le había pasado en su consciencia. Especialmente porque sabía que esa sería una de esas cosas que siempre lo iban a perseguir.

\- Todo lo que pasó fue por culpa de Greta. – aseguró con delicadeza, fijando sus ojos en los suyos para que él se diera cuenta de la verdad de sus palabras – Pero… en cierta forma me encuentro agradecida de que ella haya hecho lo que hizo.

Ante la expresión furiosa que se hizo caminó a su rostro, Aria levantó una mano para cortar lo que fuera a decir y así pedirle en silencio que la dejara terminar antes de que dijera algo.

\- Estoy furiosa con lo que hizo - aseguró – Pero sobre todo estoy aliviada… porque Greta me ayudó sin darse cuenta a recuperar algo que había dado por perdido desde hace mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Y qué es eso, amor? – pidió Nik en voz baja, aunque sus ojos le dijeron que él empezaba a darse una idea de lo que ella estaba hablando.

En lugar de responderle directamente, Aria cerró sus ojos y se concentró en sí misma, en la magia que corría por cada parte de su ser, y la sintió resonar con sus emociones, ahí presente y lista para responder a su llamado. Cuando los volvió a abrir, sus ojos cargaban una paz interior que ella no había sentido en un largo tiempo.

Finalmente, Aria Potter volvía a sentirse completa.

\- He recuperado mis poderes. – anunció, sonriendo encantada.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Nik fue un reflejo de la suya propia.

* * *

 **& /&&&/&**

* * *

 **04 de Noviembre del 2009**

\- ¿Acostumbras tener un calabozo en cada una de tus casas? – pidió Aria, analizando el lugar a su alrededor con verdadera curiosidad.

\- Por supuesto que sí, amor. – respondió Nik, sonriendo complacido – ¿Sino en dónde más voy a tener a mis prisioneros?

Aria resopló ante aquello, decidiendo que el silencio era la mejor respuesta ante ese comentario y en su lugar continuó caminando a su lado, siguiéndolo hacia la celda en dónde había puesto a su más reciente prisionero.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Nik sacó un conjunto de llaves y abrió las puertas, permitiéndole entrar a la sombría prisión y observar en silencio el estado en que se encontraba la persona que residía ahí.

\- ¿Contenta de verme nuevamente? – preguntó Niklaus, sus palabras placenteras a pesar de su tono era completamente condescendiente y al hecho de que sus ojos revelaban sus verdaderas emociones.

\- Si vienes a matarme, hazlo ya. – espetó Greta, rehusándose a bajar su barbilla en un claro signo de obstinación.

A pesar de que no quería, Aria no pudo evitar sentir un minúsculo rastro de respeto hacia la bruja de la naturaleza frente a ella. Greta se encontraba encadenada al techo, sus ropas rasgadas y sangrientas mientras que su rostro hinchado y pálido al mismo tiempo, sin mencionar que ella sabía que las esposas que la estaban reteniendo también le estaban impidiendo usar cualquier tipo de magia. Pero a pesar de todo eso, la bruja aún parecía dispuesta a no acobardarse ante la visión de Klaus.

Lo cual, considerando todo lo que había pasado en lo últimos días, era un claro signo de valentía y terquedad juntas.

Le había tomado hasta aquella mañana preguntarle a Niklaus acerca de Greta, sobre todo porque para ella, luego de haber sometido a la otra chica a la maldición cruciatus por varios minutos, la retribución ya había sido impartida y Greta ya no tenía más significancia en su vida. Y se había llevado una sorpresa al enterarse de que el vampiro no pensaba lo mismo que en ella. En realidad, Niklaus había planeado todo un itinerario de tortura para Greta que había iniciado tan pronto el vampiro se había asegurado que Aria se encontrara sana y salva dentro de su apartamento. Y a pesar de que una parte de ella no deseaba más que dejar que Nik continuara castigando a la otra chica por lo que le había hecho pasar, su lado más moral no lo iba a permitir.

Lo cual los llevaba de regreso a la razón por la que estaban en aquella celda en primer lugar.

\- Oh, me encantaría matarte. – aseguró Niklaus, acercándose a Greta con pasos de depredador. – Me encantaría romper cada uno de tus huesos, escuchar cada uno de tus gritos de agonía y luego ver como la luz de tus ojos muere mientras te arranco el corazón.

Después de aquellas palabras, Aria no estuvo sorprendida de ver cómo Greta tembló de miedo visiblemente.

\- Pero lastimosamente mi querida Aria ha intercedido por ti y me ha pedido que no te quite la vida. – continuó él, finalmente alejándose de Greta – Y viendo que tu ataque fue dirigido especialmente contra ella, he decidido seguir el curso de acción que ella quiere para ti.

Greta no fue lo suficientemente rápida como para ocultar todas las emociones que pasaron por su rostro en aquel momento. Y Aria pudo ver con claridad la incredulidad y esperanza que aparecieron en sus ojos antes de que desaparecieran detrás de una máscara de suspicacia.

\- ¿En serio esperas que me crea que me quieres dejar vivir? – pidió Greta, finalmente mirando en dirección a Aria.

Aria bufó, acercándose a la encadenada bruja bajo los atentos ojos de su sobreprotector novio vampiro.

\- Tu muerte no me parece el castigo apropiado para lo que hiciste y por lo tanto me parece innecesaria. – contestó Aria, cuando finalmente Greta y ella estuvieron frente a frente. – Así que no, no te quiero muerta.

\- Pero eso no significa que me vayas a dejar libre, ¿verdad? – dijo la otra bruja, sonriendo con sarcasmo.

\- Al contrario, mi plan consiste en dejarte ir. – refutó ella, disfrutando la sorpresa que se apoderó del rostro de Greta. – Planeo hacer contigo lo mismo que trataste de hacer conmigo.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Sé porque lo hiciste, Greta. – afirmó Aria en un susurro, sus ojos verdes penetrando dentro de sus ojos marrones. – Y sé que incluso ahora, después de todo lo que te ha hecho sufrir en los últimos días, sigues estando enamorada de él. Así que voy a quitarte todas tus memorias de él y te forzaré a regresar con tu familia, a esa vida de la que trataste de huir… Tu castigo será vivir tu vida libremente, pero cargando en tu interior un vacío que nunca podrás explicar y que te hará preguntarte, por el resto de tus días, qué es eso que te falta para sentirte completa.

Greta se demoró aproximadamente diez segundos para procesar sus palabras antes de que la chica comenzara a luchar contra sus ataduras en un intento de mantenerse lo más alejada que podía de ella, sus ojos brillando con pánico ante aquella perspectiva. Pero nada de lo que hacía la iba a proteger de ella.

Con un movimiento rápido, Aria sacó su varita y apunto a la cabeza de la otra chica.

 _\- Obliviate._ – entonó, concentrándose en todos los recuerdos que quería desaparecer de la mente de Greta y observando complacida como sus ojos se desenfocaban mientras el hechizo surtía efecto.

Sabía que debería sentir algún tipo de compasión por Greta y el futuro que estaba en ella, pero mientras Niklaus se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba por la cintura para atraerla a su pecho, lo único que Aria podía sentir era satisfacción.

Había terminado.

* * *

 **& /&&&/&**

* * *

 **03 de Diciembre del 2009**

\- … ¿En serio es necesario? – discutió Aria por teléfono, mientras bajaba de su auto y hacia su camino hacia el ascensor. – Pensé que ya habían tomado todas las fotografías que necesitaban.

 _\- Ya conoces a mi media hermana, querida. –_ dijo Giuseppe calmadamente, al otro lado de la línea _– No sé conforma por nada menos que lo mejor. Y la idea de lanzar la campaña nacional e internacional en la fiesta de Año Nuevo es una oportunidad que no puede dejar pasar._

Aria gruñó, frustrada y resignada a partes iguales, mientras presionaba el botón del ascensor.

\- ¿Cuándo me necesitan nuevamente?

Giuseppe rio, aparentemente encontrando su tono divertido.

 _\- Organizare un almuerzo con mi hermana dentro de dos días._ – le informó una vez hubo calmado sus risas – _Hablaremos al respecto entonces._

Y, antes de que pudiera decir algo al respecto, Giuseppe cortó la llamada, dejándola aún más descontenta que antes. Con un suspiro, Aria entró al ascensor y marcó el piso de su departamento.

Lo cierto era que, dejando a un lado lo demandante que podían ser Giuseppe y su hermana cuando los tenías como jefes, había disfrutado enormemente de su trabajo como modelo durante los últimos meses. Era diferente a todo lo que había hecho con anterioridad y ayudaba a hacerla sentir que estaba construyendo un nuevo capítulo de su vida, uno que estaba alejado de todo el dolor y destrucción de su pasado.

Aunque si era completamente honesta consigo misma, la principal razón de que su vida hubiera tomado una ruta diferente y ella se hubiera permitido poner todos sus viejos demonios en el pasado, esa era Niklaus. El vampiro se había vuelto la brillante fuente de luz que la llenaba día a día de ganas de continuar viviendo. Su vínculo con él solo había incrementado luego del incidente con Greta y le había permitido entrar en su mundo de una forma en la que no había experimentado antes.

Ella era feliz. Completa e irrevocablemente feliz.

Algo que no había pensado que volvería a suceder tan solo cuatro meses atrás.

Tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de la extraña penumbra dentro de su apartamento hasta que había cerrado la puerta y la otra persona dentro se hizo dar a conocer al carraspear su garganta.

Aria dio un salto, sorprendida, y se dio cuenta de que su novio se encontraba parado a unos metros de distancia.

\- Merlín, Nik, me asustaste…

Su voz se desvaneció cuando se dio cuenta del resto del ambiente dentro del departamento. Había docenas de velas encendidas sobre todos los muebles y Niklaus tenía entre sus manos un hermoso ramo de lirios azules, sus flores favoritas.

\- Para ti, amor. – dijo Niklaus, ofreciéndole el ramo.

Sonriendo encantada, Aria tomó el ramo entre sus manos y se permitió perderse en el aroma de las flores durante unos segundos antes de volver a enfocar su atención en el vampiro milenario frente a ella.

\- Gracias. – dijo Aria, poniéndose de puntillas para darle un casto beso en los labios.

\- Oh, esto no es nada, amor. – aseguró él, tomándola de la cintura y guiándola hasta el comedor de su departamento. – Esta es la verdadera sorpresa.

El comedor estaba preparado para una cena para dos, pero lo que realmente capturó su atención fue el conjunto de fuentes servidas en la mesa, las cuales contenían todos sus platillos favoritos.

\- ¿Aceptaría cenar conmigo esta noche, señorita Potter? – pidió Niklaus, extendiéndole el brazo en un gesto galante.

Aria sonrió, colocando su mano en la suya.

\- Sería un honor, señor Mikaelson.

Sonriendo con aquella sonrisa con hoyuelos que ella tanto adoraba, Niklaus la guio hasta su asiento y le apartó la silla, solo alejándose cuando estuvo completamente instalada. Había esperado que alguien más apareciera y comenzara a atenderlos pero él la tomó por sorpresa una vez más al comenzar al aparecer con una botella de vino y luego proceder a servirles a ambos. Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos, en los cuales ambos se enfocaron en disfrutar de la cena en un silencio armonioso, antes de que ella se animara a preguntar aquello que le había rondado en la cabeza desde que había visto todo aquello.

\- No que me esté quejando. – dijo ella, tomando un sorbo de su copa de vino – Pero, ¿cuál es la ocasión?

\- ¿Es qué no puedo darte una sorpresa sin ningún motivo ulterior, amor? – pidió él, su tono serio a pesar de que sus ojos brillaban con diversión y misterio.

Aria rodó los ojos.

\- Ciertamente puedes. – concedió – Pero te conozco, Niklaus Mikaelson, y tú no haces cosas como esta sin una razón.

\- Me conoces bien, amor – dijo él con un guiño para después pretender ocuparse con servirle más vino en su copa. – ¿Qué tal está la comida? La ternera me pareció un poco tierna pero ya no había tiempo para volver a prepararla.

\- Todo está delicioso. – aseguró ella – Pero no me cambies de tema, aún estoy esperando tu respuesta.

Niklaus tomó su mano por encima de la mesa y acarició sus nudillos con sus dedos, sus ojos tiernos mientras la observaba con aquella emoción que ella había visto más y más en sus ojos conforme el paso del tiempo pero a la que tenía miedo de nombrar.

\- Tengo un regalo para ti. – anunció, haciendo aparecer un hermoso cofre de madera tallada de algún lugar y colocándolo frente a ella.

Lo suficientemente curiosa cómo para dejar que aquel sorpresivo presente la distrajera por el momento, Aria tomó entre sus manos el cofre y, ante el asentimiento de parte de Niklaus, lo abrió. Dentro, con la elegante caligrafía que había llegado a asociar con él, se encontraba grabado: _"Para la única luz de mi existencia y la dueña de mi corazón."_ Y debajo se encontraba un hermoso collar de oro blanco que poseía un impresionante corazón de zafiro como dije en el centro.

\- Nik… – murmuró pasmada, levantando la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos – Esto es…

\- Mi regalo para ti. – dijo él, acercándose hacia ella y acunando su mejilla con su mano – Tenías razón, organice esta cena porque hoy es un día importante para mí. Un día como hoy hace tres meses aceptaste almorzar conmigo por primera vez y haciéndolo me permitiste entrar en tu vida… pero también permitió que entrarás en la mía y nunca podré expresarte con simples palabras lo mucho que ha significado para mí tu compañía durante este tiempo. – declaró con fervor – He vivido mil años en esta tierra y nunca antes había sentido nada ni remotamente parecido a lo que siento por ti…. Te amo, Aria Potter. Y el collar que tienes en tus manos representa todo lo que siento por ti. – acercándose a ella hasta que sus frentes se encontraban la una contra la otra, Niklaus susurró – Esta es mi forma de decirte que mi corazón te pertenece ahora y por siempre y para siempre.

Había muchas cosas que le hubiera gustado decirle en aquel momento, diferentes formas de expresarle todo aquello que él le venía haciendo sentir desde que se habían conocido, pero Aria se encontró de repente incapaz de hablar.

\- ¿Me lo pondrías? – pidió ella finalmente, cuando se dio cuenta de que era incapaz de decir nada más.

Su sonrisa, brillante y sincera, fue toda la respuesta que le dio antes de levantarse y colocarse detrás de ella. Con movimientos extremadamente lentos para alguien que poseía su rapidez, Niklaus hizo a un lado su largo cabello negro y luego le colocó el collar. Con ternura, depositó un lento beso en su cuello que hizo que un estremecimiento recorriera todo su cuerpo.

\- Ahora me tendrás contigo a dónde sea que vayas. – susurró en su oído, haciéndola cerrar sus ojos.

Con una decisión formándose en su mente y el futuro de ambos más claro en su mente de lo que nunca antes había sido, Aria se puso de pie y se giró hacia él. Esta vez, fue ella la que acarició su mejilla con su mano.

\- Nunca he sido buena con las palabras de la misma forma en la que lo eres tú. – susurró, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en los de él para que no pudiera dudar de su sinceridad. – Pero quiero que sepas que conocerte ha sido el mejor regalo que me han podido dar…. Estaba perdida antes de conocerte y tú me has ayudado a encontrar el camino de regreso a la felicidad. Te has convertido en mi hogar, Niklaus Mikaelson. Y no tengo palabras para describir lo mucho que te amo.

Él no sonrió, simplemente la observó a los ojos por lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que el brillo en sus ojos, ese que ella siempre se había negado a nombrar, volvió a apoderarse de ellos con tanto intensidad como nunca antes podía recordar. Y, lentamente, su sonrisa con hoyuelos se hizo camino en su rostro. Abrazándola por la cintura, Niklaus la atrajo hacia él y encontró sus labios con los suyos.

Ese beso fue como ninguno otro que habían compartido. Era fuego, consumidor y fiero, en todo su esplendor. Y al mismo tiempo sabía a esperanza y alegría. Era todo aquello que no podían expresar con palabras siendo expuesto mientras sus labios se movían en sincronía y la pasión que ambos sentían por el otro aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaba.

Sus labios se movían insistentes y posesivos contra los suyos, aclamándolos de una forma que le dijo que esa era su forma de decirle que ella era suya. Por siempre y para siempre. Y cuando sus brazos la apretaron aún más contra él, forzándola a colocar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, Aria supo que no había vuelta atrás. Ya era tiempo que se sometiera completamente a él.

Entregarle cada parte de ella.

\- ¿Estás segura? – pidió él entre besos, cuando ella le quitó la chaqueta que llevaba puesta.

\- Nunca he estado más segura de algo en mi vida. – susurró ella de regreso, formando un camino de besos desde su garganta hasta sus labios.

Él no necesito que ella le dijera nada más, ya que en un instante estaban en su dormitorio y Niklaus la estaba depositando con cuidado sobre la cama. Su cuerpo cerniéndose sobre ella y llenando cada parte de su cuerpo con un tipo de fuego que nunca antes había sentido.

\- Solo déjate ir, amor. – susurró él en su oído.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que ella hizo. Finalmente, Aria Potter se rindió completamente a Niklaus Mikaelson, sabiendo que él haría todo en su poder para siempre protegerla.

Se lanzó al abismo sabiendo que él estaría al otro lado, listo para atraparla en sus brazos.

* * *

 **& /&&&/&**

* * *

 **04 de diciembre del 2009**

Lo primero de lo que se dio cuenta aquella mañana al despertar fue el hecho de que se encontraba acunada entre los brazos de Niklaus. Y sus mejillas se sonrojaron profusamente cuando se dio cuenta la forma en la que sus cuerpos desnudos se encontraban entrelazados. Intentó separarse de él para cambiar la posición en la que se estaban pero los brazos a su alrededor solo la estrecharon con mayor firmeza.

\- Buenos días, amor. – susurró una voz rasposa en su oído, haciéndola estremecerse. – Espero que hayas dormido bien.

Aún sonrojada, Aria se giró lo suficiente para ver el rostro aún soñoliento pero no por ello menos sonriente de Nik.

\- Fue un noche muy placentera. – aseguró finalmente, acurrucándose más contra él.

\- ¿Es así? – pidió él, sonriendo mientras besaba por debajo de su oreja. – ¿Qué tan placentera?

Cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de las sensaciones que le provocaba la forma en que estaba besando su cuello en aquel momento, Aria tardó varios momentos en formar un pensamiento lo suficientemente coherente como para responderle.

\- Extremadamente placentera. – murmuró al final, su voz apenas un susurro.

\- Entonces tengo mucho trabajo por delante. – declaró Nik, dándole un rápido beso en los labios y sonriéndole encantadoramente. – ¿No es así?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pidió, parpadeando honestamente confundida.

La sonrisa que él le dio en aquel momento solo podía ser descrita como lobuna. Y el brillo en sus ojos la hizo temblar por razones que nada tenían que ver con miedo.

Tengo que esforzarme para hacerte pasar la noche más placentera de tu vida. – anunció él, cerniéndose sobre ella y formando un camino de besos desde su garganta y bajando con una lentitud que era tortura pura.

No hacía falta decir que ninguno de los dos se movió de aquella cama por lo que quedaba de la noche y también buena parte del día.

* * *

 **& /&&&/&**

* * *

 **05 de diciembre del 2009**

Aria acarició el retrato que tenía en sus manos, grabando en su mente el rostro que ahí estaba representado ya que sabía que aquello iba a ser necesario si quería que el hechizo que estaba a punto de realizar funcionara.

Después del hermoso collar que Nik le había regalado como símbolo de su amor por ella, Aria se había propuesto darle algo a él. Pero solo había algo en lo que podía pensar que podría servir para traerle verdadera felicidad a Niklaus y eso era que sus hermanos y él volvieran a ser una familia. Y para eso se necesitaba que el único hermano "despierto" de Nik se reuniera con él sin tratar de matarlo y lo aceptara de regreso en su vida. Lo cual no iba a ser exactamente fácil si Elijah realmente creía que Niklaus se había deshecho de los cuerpos de sus otros hermanos y con ello cualquier oportunidad de volverlos a despertar.

Suspiró.

La clave ahí era hablar con Elijah antes de que él hablara con Nik, convencerlo de que los cajones de Rebekah, Kol y Finn se encontraban a salvo y de que todos ellos debían volver a tratar de ser la familia que se suponía que eran. Y si Elijah era realmente la persona que Niklaus había descrito. El hermano mayor lleno de honor y cuya única esperanza y sueño era ver a su familia viviendo en armonía algún día, entonces tal vez el plan de Aria podría dar resultado. Solo esperaba que todo saliera como lo tenía planeado.

Dejando el retrato a un lado, Aria tomó entre sus manos la tarjeta que había preparado con anticipación y cerró los ojos, agitó su varita y, concentrándose en el rostro que había grabado en su mente, entonó en su mente el hechizo que Neville y ella habían creado durante la guerra. Cuando sintió la tarjeta desaparecer entre sus manos, Aria volvió a abrir los ojos y se encontró a Cornamenta frente a ella.

Sonrió, sabiendo exactamente qué hacer.

\- Encuentra a Elijah Mikaelson. – ordenó y luego, con calma y cuidado, entonó el mensaje que quería que su patronus llevara consigo – _Señor Mikaelson, lamento molestarle pero necesito hablar urgentemente con usted. Mi nombre es Aria Potter y como usted puede ver, soy una portadora de varita. La razón por la que me estoy poniendo en contacto con usted es porque conozco muy bien a su hermano, Niklaus. Y, gracias a eso, sé que su familia no se encuentra perdida en el mar como usted cree. Ellos se encuentran seguros y en ningún problema inmediato más allá del hecho que están encerrados en ataúdes… Me gustaría hablar con usted al respecto y para eso, cuando mi patronus se desaparezca, aparecerá una tarjeta con mi número telefónico. Espero que me llame porque hay cosas que usted debe conocer antes de continuar buscando la muerte de su hermano menor._

Tan pronto terminó de decir su mensaje, su adorado ciervo desapareció a través de la pared y ella supo que se dirigía a dónde sea que se encontrara en ese momento el hermano mayor de Niklaus. Le iba a tomar a su patronus desde unas horas hasta un par de días encontrar a Elijah, dependiendo de la distancia que hubiera entre ellos, pero lo que realmente le preocupaba a Aria era si él iba a terminar contestando su mensaje o simplemente lo ignoraría.

No había caso pensar en eso, se dijo, guardando su varita en el sujetador que tenía en su antebrazo derecho y tomando el retrato que había tomado prestado del estudio de Niklaus, sabiendo que tenía que devolverlo antes de que él se diera cuenta que había desaparecido.

Con un suspiro, Aria abandonó la habitación, esperando que hubiera hecho lo correcto al mandar su patronus en busca de Elijah Mikaelson.

Solo el tiempo lo diría.


	9. Hola, Hermano

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Harry Potter ni tampoco Vampire Diaries me pertenece a mí, si fuera así, Elena probablemente fuera menos fastidiosa y Harry hubiera sido el que hubiera terminado con Hermione. Lo único que me pertenece es la versión femenina de Harry, Aria Potter, que será la protagonista de esta historia.**

 **Nota: Estoy nuevamente aquí! Y estoy súper emocionada porque con este capítulo iniciamos la segunda parte del primer libro yey! Y creo que se les hará familiar la primera parte de este capítulo ;)... He estado pensando últimamente y quisiera saber cuáles son sus opiniones para las posibles parejas de los guapos hermanos Salvatore ;) Tengo una idea de quién me gustaría que termine con quién pero me gustaría saber que piensan ustedes para tomarlo en consideración antes de comenzar a escribir el segundo libro que serán en Mistic Falls. :D**

 **En fin, como siempre quiero agradecer a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de marcar esta historia dentro de sus favoritos y/o la están siguiendo. Un agradecimiento especial a** _ **Vi38, Liliange83, Tsuki Sawada Hibari y LuxzBelle**_ **por dejarme sus maravillosos comentarios.**

 **Besos,**

 **AnaLu ;)**

* * *

 **PARTE II: CONTRA TODA EXPECTATIVA, UNA FAMILIA APRENDE A RECONSTRUIR SUS LAZOS ROTOS**

 **CAPÍTULO VIII:**

 **HOLA, HERMANO**

" _El perdón es una cosa curiosa. Inexplicablemente liberador cuando se da por la razón correcta y horrorosamente agotador cuando no lo es. A lo largo de mi vida, he experimentado mi justa cuota a la hora de dar y pedir perdón. Después de todo, es una parte esencial de la vida, sobre todo cuando llevas una vida tan llena de peligros y aventuras como la mía. Pero algo que siempre voy a tener presente sobre el perdón es que cuando se trata de las personas más cercas a ti, esas que guardan un espacio especial en tu corazón… nosotros estamos predispuestos a perdonarlas. Ron es un ejemplo claro de esto. Para mí, Ron es y será siempre uno de mis mejores amigos a pesar de que me abandonó en dos ocasiones distintas. Y en ambas decidí perdonarlo. No debido a la justificación que me dio por sus acciones, sino más bien porque perdonarlo significaba que volver a tenerlo en mi vida. Si cualquier otra persona me hubiera tratado de la misma forma que Ron probablemente no lo hubiera olvidado nunca pero debido a que se trataba de uno de mis mejores amigos, no dudé en perdonarlo. El perdón es una cosa curiosa difícil de explicar y pocas veces realizado por las razones correctas. Pero cuando se trata de las personas que amas, ¿Qué razón más correcta existe que el inexplicable amor que les tienes?"_ – extracto del diario de Aria Potter, 17 de marzo del 2009

* * *

 **& /&&&/&**

* * *

 **05 de Diciembre del 2009**

La llamada llegó mientras se encontraba preparando la cena.

Acostumbrada a cocinar al estilo muggle, Aria se encontraba en aquel momento bailando alrededor de la cocina al ritmo de _The Script_ mientras colectaba los ingredientes necesarios para preparar lasaña y pan al ajo. Tan concentrada como estaba, le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta que estaba sonando otra cosa además de _Breakeven._

\- ¿Aló? – contestó ella distraída, bajando a cero el sonido de la música.

Fuera lo que fuera que había esperado, no era la culta y profunda voz británica que escuchó al otro lado.

 _\- ¿Señorita Potter?_

Durante un latido de corazón, todo su ser se congeló. Porque a pesar de nunca antes haber escuchado aquella voz, ella supo instantáneamente de quién se trataba. Y no pudo evitar maravillarse de que su plan hubiera dado resultado.

Elijah Mikaelson se acababa de poner en contacto con ella.

\- Señor Mikaelson. _–_ dijo ella, tratando de sonar tan calmada como podía a pesar de sus nervios ante lo importante que era aquella conversación. – Usted llamó.

 _\- Usted me dio su número._ – le dijo el hermano mayor de Nik, sonando ligeramente divertido.

\- Lo sé. Pero no estaba segura de que me devolvería la llamada. Especialmente no después del desastroso mensaje que le mandé con mi patronus. – admitió Aria con vergüenza, jugando distraídamente con su varita.

Era cierto. A pesar de haber esperado que la naturaleza de Elijah lo inclinara a llamarla debido a la mención de sus hermanos, Aria estaba consciente que la desconfianza que debía de poseer Elijah simplemente por ser uno de los vampiros originales podía jugar en su contra.

 _\- Su mensaje fue lo suficientemente convincente._ – le aseguró él, su voz demasiado neutra como para que ella pudiera tratar de intuir que estaba sintiendo. – _Aunque no veo cómo es posible que mi familia aún se encuentre viva. Niklaus se encargó de esparcir sus cuerpos en el océano._

Fue el resentimiento y furia en sus palabras lo que la asustó, sabiendo que esa clase de sentimientos podía conducir a que alguien hiciera una locura.

\- ¡No! – exclamó Aria rápidamente – Nik mantiene los cuerpos en un lugar seguro. Solo le dijo aquello porque se encontraba en un ataque de rabia.

Hubo una pausa al otro lado de la línea, como si el vampiro estuviera evaluando cuidadosamente cada una de las palabras que había dicho. Y si era algo como Nik, entonces eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo Elijah.

 _\- ¿Cómo sé que me está diciendo la verdad, señorita Potter?_ – pidió Elijah finalmente, su voz cargando un tono autoritario que prácticamente demandaba que ella le contestara con la verdad. – _¿Cómo puede convencerme de que este no es simplemente un juego más de mi hermano? ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en usted?_

Puede confiar en mí porque amo tanto a su hermano que la sola idea de seguirlo viendo separado del resto de su familia me hace daño. – quiso decirle Aria, pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta. Después de todo, nunca había sido exactamente buena expresando sus sentimientos.

Pero tenía que haber una forma de que Elijah creyera en ella.

\- Le doy mi palabra de que le estoy la verdad. – se encontró jurando Aria – Sé que no parece mucho pero tal vez si usted supiera la verdad… La historia de mi relación con su hermano… Tal vez…

 _\- Dígamela._ – exigió él, sonando interesado por primera vez desde que aquella conversación había iniciado. – _Convénzame de que puedo confiar en usted._

Tomó una respiración, sabiendo que iba a tener que ser completamente honesta si quería que aquello terminara de la manera que quería.

\- Conocí a Nik hace casi tres meses… – empezó a narrarle Aria.

Elijah no la interrumpió en ningún momento, simplemente la dejó hablar y hablar mientras ella le relataba todo lo que le había pasado desde el momento en que su camino se había cruzado con el de Niklaus. Cuando finalmente llegó al punto en dónde ella había decidido contactarlo, él finalmente rompió su silencio.

 _\- Entonces, ¿Niklaus no sabe que usted se ha puesto en contacto conmigo?_ – pidió, su voz cargando algo que ella no lograba terminar de entender.

\- No lo sabe. – admitió, sujetando el collar que se negaba a sacarse del cuello. – Estaba esperando contarle si todo salía bien.

 _\- ¿Y qué significa eso?_ – exigió Elijah – _¿Qué es lo que quiere, señorita Potter?_

\- Lo mismo que usted, señor Mikaelson. – aseguró inmediatamente – Quiero que usted y sus hermanos finalmente vuelvan a estar juntos como familia.

Por un largo momento, simplemente hubo silencio al otro lado de la línea. Y cuando ella empezaba a pensar que él simplemente había cortado la llamada, Elijah volvió a hablar y sus palabras la tomaron completamente por sorpresa.

 _\- Dentro de cuatro días se reunirá conmigo al medio día en el restaurante Bouley. –_ indicó Elijah, sonando determinado y autoritario al mismo tiempo. _– Ira sola o de lo contrario se arrepentirá. ¿Nos hemos entendido?_

\- Perfectamente. – aseguró sin dudar.

 _\- En ese caso, nos estaremos viendo muy pronto, señorita Potter. –_ se despidió Elijah _– Ansió poder verla en persona._

Y, sin más, la llamada se cortó.

* * *

 **& /&&&/&**

* * *

\- ¿Te sucede algo? – pidió Nik, observándola con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. – Pareces distraída.

Aria le sonrió, tratando de aparentar que su pregunta no la había puesto ligeramente nerviosa.

Ambos se encontraban en la cocina. Nik estaba sentado en la barra con una copa de bourbon en la mano, observándola mientras ella se paseaba por la cocina tratando de terminar todo lo antes posible. Él le había ofrecido su ayuda cuando había llegado y notó que la cena aún no estaba terminada pero Aria se había negado inmediatamente. Para ella, aceptar su ayuda era reconocer que había estado tan ocupada tratando de procesar su conversación con Elijah que se olvidó de la cena hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

\- Todo está bien. – aseguró, dándole la espalda para recalibrar la temperatura del horno ya que aparentemente la lasaña se negaba a terminar de estar lista.

\- No has dejado de jugar con tus manos desde que llegué, amor. – comentó él, levantándose de su asiento y caminando hasta encontrarse a su lado. La miró fijamente en un claro intento de descubrir que tenía en la cabeza. – Y solo haces eso cuando estas nerviosa o impaciente.

Maldijo en su mente. ¿Por qué tenía que conocerla tan bien?

\- Es que muero de hambre y esta estúpida lasaña se está tomando la vida en cocinarse. – ofreció ella.

Nik levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, diciéndole silenciosamente que no lo había convencido. Aria giró la cabeza, mirando fijamente la puerta del horno en un intento de evitar su mirada al saber que terminaría diciendo toda la verdad si continuaba mirando a sus hermosos ojos azules.

Un momento después, lo escuchó alejarse de ella hasta el otro lado de la cocina. Curiosa, Aria se giró para ver qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Nik se encontraba seleccionando una canción de su reproductor de música, el cual aún se encontraba conectado a sus parlantes. Finalmente, la suave melodía del vals de primavera de Chopin inundó toda la cocina. En silencio, Nik caminó de regreso hacia el lugar en donde estaba ella y le extendió la mano con una floritura.

Parpadeó.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué estás haciendo? – murmuró, confundida.

Él le sonrió, ligeramente divertido.

\- Quiero que bailes conmigo. – dijo Nik, aun manteniendo su mano extendida hacia ella.

\- Estamos en la cocina. – le recordó ella, incrédula.

\- Cualquier lugar es perfecto para bailar. – aseguró.

\- Estoy cocinando. – insistió.

\- Prometo advertirte antes que se queme la cena. – fue su simple respuesta.

Aria levantó la mirada y leyó la absoluta seriedad en sus ojos, sabiendo que él no iba a tomar un no por respuesta. Con un suspiro, dio un paso adelante y colocó su mano sobre la suya.

\- Debo advertirte que apenas y sé bailar. – dijo ella, cuando él le colocó la mano en la cintura y la atrajo contra su cuerpo.

\- Solo necesitas tener la pareja adecuada. – dijo él, sonriéndole – Y por suerte, sucede que yo soy un extremadamente buen bailarín.

\- Nunca te cansas de inflar tu ego, ¿verdad?

\- Solo sigo la verdad, amor.

Sin decir más, Nik comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la canción, guiándola en todo momento. Sus pasos eran elegantes y fluidos, prueba de su talento en el baile, pero lo que más llamó la atención de Aria fue la facilidad con la que logró hacerla girar alrededor de la cocina como si se tratara de una enorme pista de baile.

Muy pronto, su entorno desapareció y solo quedaron ellos dos girando al ritmo de la suave y elegante música. Nada importaba en ese momento. Ni la inminente reunión secreta que iba a tener con su hermano mayor en un par de días. Ni tampoco todo el estrés que le estaba dando encontrarse tan pronto al lanzamiento de la campaña. Ni tampoco el hecho que Navidad se estaba acercando y con ella el aniversario aquel día en la cima de aquel monte en Grecia.

Ahí, en sus brazos, era difícil pensar en nada más que la seguridad y calidez que le transmitía estar cerca de él.

Suspiró.

\- Estoy nerviosa por la campaña. – le dijo ella, apoyando su cara en su pecho mientras se mecían al ritmo de las notas del piano. – No falta mucho para que mis fotografías estén por todos lados.

Sintió como él depositó un beso en su cabeza.

\- Estoy seguro que la campaña será todo un éxito. – aseguró él, soltando su mano para acariciarle la mejilla. – Todo el mundo te va a amar.

Incluso a pesar de que se sentía terriblemente culpable por mentirle parcialmente, no pudo evitar sonreír a sus palabras. ¿Quién podría haber imaginado que el original más temido de todos podía llegar a ser así de tierno?

\- Creo que estas exagerando. – le dijo ella.

\- Por supuesto que no. – aseguró él, sonriéndole traviesamente – Y si tienes dudas, puedo prometer obligarlos a todos a que te amen.

Divertida, se puso de puntillas y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

\- Mi héroe. – susurró ella contra sus labios.

\- Siempre. – prometió él, inclinándose para poder besarla mucho más profundamente.

Tal vez iba a seguir siendo difícil ocultarle a Nik acerca de los planes que había hecho con Elijah, por el simple hecho que detestaba la idea de ocultarle algo, pero tenía que recordarse que al final todo aquello iba a valer la pena. Aria sabía que tener a su familia nuevamente a su lado era lo que necesitaba Nik para ser completamente feliz.

Y ella estaba dispuesta a todo para conseguirlo.

* * *

 **& /&&&/&**

* * *

 **08 de Diciembre del 2009**

No le tomó más que un par de días encontrarse instalado en su nueva residencia en el corazón de Manhattan.

Tan pronto su conversación con Aria Potter terminó, Elijah se encargó de preparar todo para viajar a New York. A pesar de que sus palabras habían logrado convencerlo de que sus intenciones eran sinceras, Elijah no planeaba caminar ciegamente a una cita con una bruja que había logrado capturar la atención de su hermano. Él no había sobrevivido toda ese milenio simplemente confiando en la palabra de los demás.

No. Elijah necesitaba prepararse para todas las posibilidades.

Y para lograrlo, primero necesitaba información de primera mano sobre la autenticidad de la relación de Niklaus con Aria Potter. Necesitaba ver con sus propios ojos que las palabras de la joven habían sido verdaderas.

No le fue difícil conseguir la dirección de la joven, así que esa mañana hizo su camino hasta la larga calle en dónde se encontraba el apartamento en que vivía, tomando nota que se trataba de una de las zonas más costosas de Manhattan, y esperó hasta que ella salió del edificio, dispuesto a seguirla desde las sombras para así saber cómo era que se comportaba cuando no sabía que alguien la estaba viendo.

Treinta y siete minutos después de haber llegado, la joven que estaba esperando salió del edificio. No fue difícil identificarla. No solo porque caminaba con el tipo confianza que solo llevaban aquellos que sabían que podían protegerse de cualquier amenaza, sino porque su esencia, incluso desde el otro lado de la calle, era imposible de pasar desapercibida. Era dulce, refrescante y exquisita, como un vino borgoña en su mejor momento. Pero lo que verdaderamente capturó su atención aquella familiar y conocida esencia que se escondía detrás del de la joven.

Alzó una ceja, mucho más intrigado que antes, mientras la seguía a una distancia prudente.

No cabía ninguna duda que Aria Potter era una belleza, pero lo que más llamó su atención fueron sus características físicas en sí mismas. Largo cabello de color azabache, una delicada figura, piel pálida y unos brillantes ojos de color esmeralda. Y, sin poder evitarlo, su mente viajo a esa noche más de seis siglos antes, en dónde había escuchado a una poderosa bruja describir aquellas mismas características.

"… _con un cabello tan oscuro como una noche sin estrellas, piel de porcelana y dos esmeraldas como ojos, ella será una belleza como ninguna otra…"_

¿Podría ser? Después de todos esos siglos, ¿Era acaso posible que las palabras de aquella bruja se estuvieran volviendo finalmente realidad?

Casi sin darse cuenta, sus pasos se aceleraron mientras la analizaba con mucho más cuidado mientras pensaba en la historia que le había dado sobre su relación con Niklaus. Si eran ciertas sus sospechas, aquello explicaría que su hermano hubiera actuado de aquella manera desde el principio. Y también explicaría que no se hubiera cerrado totalmente a la posibilidad de amar a alguien fuera de la familia. Después de todo, si Elijah estaba en lo correcto sobre sus suposiciones entonces el encuentro entre su hermano y Aria Potter había sido predicho mucho antes que sucediera.

En silencio, siguió a Aria Potter través de su día. Y, cuanto más la observaba, se dio cuenta que ella era uno parte de esos ratos humanos que era verdaderamente honorable sin ninguna otra razón más que tener la voluntad de serlo. Ella también era compasiva con las personas a su alrededor y Elijah no pudo evitar preguntarse como aquella compasión se mezclaba con la crueldad con la que actuaba en ocasiones su hermano menor.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para obtener su respuesta.

Cuando ya había anochecido, Aria caminó hasta la entrada de un lujoso restaurante en dónde la esperaba Niklaus. Y Elijah tenía que admitir que nunca antes había visto aquel brillo en los ojos de su hermano. Era casi como si algo dentro de él se iluminó en el momento que sus ojos se encontraron con la joven Potter. Sin mencionar que la ternura con la que le saludó no era algo que había visto frecuentemente en su hermano, sobre todo no desde que habían dejado de ser humanos y aquellos momentos se habían ido haciendo cada vez más lejanos mientras los siglos continuaban pasando.

Era una visión que siempre había esperado llegar a ver pero a la cual se había resignado hace mucho tiempo como un imposible.

La visión de ellos dos, Niklaus y Aria Potter, sonriéndose el uno al otro como si no hubiera nadie más a su alrededor, fue todo lo que necesitó para saber que la historia de la joven había sido verdadera.

Y, más importante aún, que su deseo de volver a unir a su familia también había sido honesto.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Sin más, dio media vuelta y desapareció entre las sombras de la noche.

* * *

 **& /&&&/&**

* * *

 **09 de Diciembre del 2009**

Aria despertó con un suspiro de placer al sentir como Niklaus dejaba un rastro de besos a lo largo de su cuello.

\- ¿Harás de esto una costumbre? – pidió ella en un susurro, abriendo los ojos para poder verlo.

Él se encontraba sobre ella, con su rostro a un par de centímetros de su pecho y dándole esa sonrisa lobuna que no podía describirse como nada más que traviesa y depredadora. En lugar de responderle, bajo la cabeza y continuó besando lentamente su cuerpo de una forma que hacía que deliciosos escalofríos la recorrieran completamente.

Cuando ella se cansó de la deliciosa forma en la que la estaba torturando, impulsó su cuerpo hacia delante y los hizo girar a ambos en la cama de tal forma que ella se encontraba ahora sobre él. Le sonrió victoriosa antes de agacharse para capturar sus labios en los suyos, no pudiendo evitar sentirse satisfecha en la forma que uno de sus brazos inmediatamente la tomaba por el cuello para profundizar el beso y el otro la tomaba por las caderas hasta que sus cuerpos se volvían prácticamente uno.

Aria nunca había tenido un amante así que, antes de Niklaus, toda su experiencia consistía en aquellos besos robados que Cedric y ella habían intercambiado a lo largo de su cuarto año a escondidas del resto del colegio. Ella había sido una virgen sin experiencia. Pero Nik le había tenido paciencia desde el primer momento en que se habían conocido, así que tal vez no debería sorprenderla la paciencia y maestría que demostraba con ella en la cama, enseñándole todo lo que había que saber sobre cómo llegar a ver estrellas a causa del placer. Lo que si la había sorprendido, y tal vez a él también, era lo rápido que se estaba acostumbrado a todo aquello. Después de todo, Nik había pasado cada noche con ella en su cama desde la primera vez que habían estado juntos y no parecía como si aquello fuera a cambiar en ningún momento pronto. Además, no es como si no le gustara la nueva rutina que estaban desarrollando. En realidad, la disfrutaba más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

Una hora después, Nik se había ido a atender unos asuntos urgentes con su brujo, no sin antes prometerle volver a tiempo aquella noche para asistir al musical que ella se moría por ver.

Aria se tomó su tiempo preparándose para aquel día, teniendo especial cuidado en su apariencia, al saber que estaba a punto de conocer frente a frente a una de las personas más importantes en la vida de Nik. El único hermano en el que había confiado lo suficiente como para no clavarle una daga al corazón. Y también probablemente una de las poquísimas personas que lograba que Nik entrara en razón cuando su temperamento se salía de control.

Cuando finalmente estuvo lista, comprobó la hora y se dio cuenta que aún tenía casi una hora para encontrarse con Elijah. Y nunca siendo de las personas que se quedaban quietas por mucho tiempo, decidió ir caminando hasta el restaurante en dónde se iban a reunir. Tal vez incluso podría ir mirando adornos navideños para decorar su departamento. Merlín sabía que luego de pasar tantas navidades en el castillo, se sentía extraño no tener su hogar decorado ahora que las fiestas se acercaban.

Con aquello en mente, salió de su departamento y tomó la ruta larga hasta el restaurante, pausando para apreciar lo que había en los diferentes escaparates. Fue mientras daba la vuelta a una esquina que lo sintió, aquella pulsada instintiva que le decía que estaba siendo observada. Aparentando normalidad, se paró para sacudir su cabello hacia atrás a tiempo que le daba una mirada rápida a su alrededor pero no fue capaz de ver nada.

Frunció el ceño mientras retomaba su camino.

Sus instintos nunca se habían equivocado. Pero ahora que Greta ya no estaba más en su vida, no tenía sentido que alguien la estuviera siguiendo a plena luz del día en una congregaba calle en el corazón de Manhattan. Tan pronto como pensó aquello, el perfecto candidato se le vino a la cabeza y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Parecía que Nik y su hermano eran más parecidos de los que había imaginado.

Miró su reloj mientras seguía caminando, comprobando que aún faltaba para la hora en la que habían acordado encontrarse.

\- Pensé que nos veríamos dentro de veintitrés minutos, señor Mikaelson. – anunció Aria calmadamente, sin dejar de caminar o mirar la calle a su delante.

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta pero unos momentos después sintió una presencia cerca de ella y muy pronto vio por el rabillo del ojo a un hombre de traje caminando calmadamente unos pasos por detrás de ella. El mismo hombre cuya rostro se encontraba en la fotografía que había usado solo unos días antes. Elijah Mikaelson. Le hubiera gustado detenerse y enfrentarlo pero su experiencia durante la guerra le había enseñado que a veces una confrontación directa no era la mejor solución. Y, considerando que Elijah seguía caminando detrás de ella sin decir nada, Aria decidió hacer de cuenta como si él no estuviera a su lado, continuando con su caminata como si no estuviera pasando nada extraño.

No fue hasta que llegaron a las puertas de Bouley que Elijah reconoció su presencia. Se giró hacia ella y le dirigió una sonrisa cortés.

\- Señorita Potter. – saludó él, tomando su mano y dándole un beso de la misma forma caballerosa y galante que había usado su hermano cuando se habían conocido.

Tal vez era simplemente una consecuencia de haber nacido y crecido en una época en la que los modales y las cortesías lo eran todo.

\- Señor Mikaelson. – dijo ella a cambio, sintiéndose casi como si estuviera nuevamente en el mundo mágico y tuviera enfrente a un sangre pura. – Por favor, llámeme Aria.

\- En ese caso, dime Elijah. – ofreció él, invitándola a entrar al lugar con una pequeña floritura.

Tal vez no debería haberle sorprendido que el lugar se encontrara completamente vacío y solo se encontrara el personal, quiénes inmediatamente se lanzaron en su servicio. Pero no pudo alzar una ceja al ver como todos ellos estaban siendo evidentemente obligados por Elijah.

\- Imaginaré que esta no es la primera vez que ves algo como esto. – dijo él, analizando su expresión, luego de que ambos se encontraran sentados.

Aria se encogió de hombros.

\- Nik lo hizo un par de veces cuando solo éramos amigos pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta cuanto me incomodaba. – admitió, jugando con su copa de vino.

Elijah alzó una ceja, luciendo ligeramente sorprendido.

\- ¿Niklaus ha dejado de obligar humanos a su antojo? – pidió lentamente, como si el concepto le fuera demasiado ajeno como para comprenderlo.

Se sintió sonreír, entendiendo su sorpresa completamente a pesar de que conocía a Nik por menos de un año. Sin embargo, lo que más llamó su atención fue confirmar que debajo de aquella fachada de formalidad, honor y caballerosidad, había una persona oculta.

\- Por supuesto que no. – aseguró ella, divertida – Simplemente ha dejado de hacer que cada vez que salimos a cenar, el restaurante se encuentre completamente vacío a excepción del personal.

\- Aun así es una conducta sorprendente viniendo de mi hermano. – musitó Elijah, analizándola con abierta curiosidad. – Y no puedo evitar preguntarme… ¿Qué ha sucedido para qué el temido y gran Niklaus cambie de aquella manera?

Hizo una mueca, negándose a responder ya que el tono que él había empleado para hacer su pregunta le dijo que ya sabía la respuesta.

\- Lo que yo quiero saber – dijo ella en cambio – es desde cuándo me estás siguiendo.

Sus palabras parecieron divertirlo.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que te llevo siguiendo?

\- ¿Además del hecho que lo estabas haciendo hace media hora? – pidió, alzando una ceja.

\- Pude haber estado simplemente comprobando que llegaras aquí. – dijo él, tranquilamente.

Negó con la cabeza.

\- Eres hermano de Nik, es imposible que esas hayan sido tus únicas intenciones. – aseguró ella.

\- No eres lo que esperaba, Aria Potter. – dijo él luego de un momento, analizándola atentamente y aparentemente no interesado en responder su comentario.

\- ¿Qué estabas esperando? – preguntó, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

Elijah no respondió, simplemente hizo una seña al mesero y unos momentos después una variedad de platillos fueron colocados en la mesa. Evidentemente, él tenía todo ese almuerzo planeado.

\- Me dijiste por teléfono que tú y yo queríamos lo mismo. – dijo él de pronto, fijando su mirada en la suya. – Y eso era que mis hermanos y yo estuviéramos reunidos nuevamente. ¿Fuiste sincera?

Aria levantó la barbilla, observándolo desafiante mientras asentía.

\- Quiero que Nik sea feliz. – aseguró firmemente – Y eso solo va a lograrse si ustedes vuelven a ser una familia.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que mis hermanos y yo estamos dispuestos a perdonar a Niklaus? – exigió Elijah – Después de todo lo que hemos sufrido por su culpa, no sería ilógico pensar que queremos mantenernos lo más alejados posibles de él.

Se recostó contra su asiento, analizando en silencio la postura y el rostro del vampiro original frente a ella. Tenía que admitirlo, si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona hubiera creído en sus palabras. Pero la experiencia le había enseñado a reconocer cuando una persona estaba tratando de medir sus reacciones y palabras.

Tratando de leer cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones.

\- Un milenio. – dijo finalmente Aria – Ese es el tiempo que Rebekah, Kol, Nik y tú se han mantenido unidos a pesar de todas las peleas y enfrentamientos que han tenido. Han pasado juntos un milenio y puedo apostar toda mi fortuna familia que cuando pase otro milenio más, ustedes van a continuar estando juntos. Porque a pesar de todo lo que han intentado hacerse los unos a los otros, al final del día siguen siendo una familia.

Por un largo momento, Elijah no dijo nada pero entonces una verdadera sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

\- Como dije antes… no eres lo que esperaba.

Alzó una ceja, no sabiendo si debía tomar sus palabras como un cumplido o un insulto.

\- Pero tienes razón. – continuó Elijah, aun sonriendo – Ambos buscamos lo mismo.

Se sintió sonreír, sabiendo que aquellas palabras eran todo lo que necesitaba para saber que no había sido una locura buscar al hermano mayor de Nik. Pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir algo, una voz los interrumpió y Aria sintió todo su interior congelarse al reconocerla inmediatamente.

\- Bueno, bueno, bueno. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Sin darles tiempo a responder, avanzó hasta colocarse frente a ambos, ofreciéndoles una sonrisa que no ocultaba el brillo peligroso que habían adoptado sus ojos azules mientras miraba fijamente a Elijah.

\- Hola, hermano. – saludó Niklaus.


	10. Cosas que no se dicen

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Harry Potter ni tampoco Vampire Diaries me pertenece a mí, si fuera así, Elena probablemente fuera menos fastidiosa y Harry hubiera sido el que hubiera terminado con Hermione. Lo único que me pertenece es la versión femenina de Harry, Aria Potter, que será la protagonista de esta historia.**

 **NOTA DE AUTOR:** Hola! Mis disculpas por la demora pero mi laptop se malogró y perdí todo lo que había escrito así que tuve que empezar desde cero y con las clases en la universidad.. bueno, en cierta forma es un milagro que logré terminé este capítulo y de verdad espero que les guste. Tengo que agradecer de todo corazón a las personas que se molestaron en dejar un comentario, marcaron esta historia dentro de sus favoritos o la están siguiendo. La verdad es que cuando inicie esta historia juraba que solo mi mejor amiga la leería y fue con gran sorpresa y alegría que descubrí que esta historia pasó más allá de los 100 favoritos y seguidos! Así que... Gracias a todos ustedes por tomarse el tiempo de seguir leyendo esta historia!

Besos ;)

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO IX:**

 **COSAS QUE NO SE DICEN**

" _Amé a Hermione, Neville y Ron como si fueran mis verdaderos hermanos. Tal vez incluso mucho más que eso, ya que simples hermanos no atraviesan por todas las pruebas mortales que nosotros cuatro atravesamos. Simples hermanos no están dispuestos a embarcarse contigo en un viaje solo de ida a las mismas puertas del infierno... Pero a pesar de todo el tiempo que pasábamos luchando por nuestras vidas, seguíamos siendo adolescentes... seguíamos siendo humanos con problemas… Y cuando los problemas se volvían demasiado y necesitaba de alguien que se sentara conmigo y me escuchara, siempre iba en busca de Neville. Tal vez se debió a que Ron siempre fue rápido para la ira y estaba demasiado cegado por sus prejuicios mientras que Hermione tendía a pensar que su opinión lógica era la respuesta correcta para todo. Tal vez fue porque en cierto modo Neville también era un huérfano que había crecido siendo ignorado y lograba entenderme mejor que cualquier otra persona en el mundo. O tal vez fue simplemente porque entre Neville y yo hubo siempre una conexión sentimental que no se puede explicar con palabras. Nunca se trato de amor de pareja, y tal vez por eso fue un tipo de amor mucho más puro y fuerte. Amor incondicional. Neville se mantuvo a mi lado a lo largo de todo el camino, sin importar que lo estuviera haciendo romper cientos de reglas del colegio o que lo estuviera conduciendo a una misión suicida sin ninguna razón lógica aparente. Sin importar qué, Neville se mantuvo a mi lado. Y es por eso que él siempre fue mi confidente. Mi mano derecha. Tal vez incluso mi alma gemela. Porque yo sabía que sin importar lo que hiciera o dijera, Neville me daría esa encantadora sonrisa llena de afecto y camaradería que reservaba sólo para nosotros tres, y me seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario… Y me hubiera gustado tener la oportunidad de decirle eso frente a frente. Explicarle lo mucho que su amistad significaba para mí. Y confesarle que hay una parte de mí que hubiera dejado que Voldemort arrase con el mundo entero si con eso lograba que ellos tres estuvieran a salvo. Porque sé que Neville hubiera entendido aquel sentimiento. El deseo de proteger a las primeras personas que te aceptaron y amaron de forma incondicional"_ \- extracto del diario de Aria Potter, 11 de mayo del 2009

* * *

 **& /&&&/&**

* * *

 _ **09 de Diciembre del 2009**_

Por un momento, Aria se detuvo a preguntarse a qué deidad había molestado en su vida pasada para que jugaran con ella en aquella forma en esta vida. Seguramente, tantas coincidencias y mala suerte tenían que ser el resultado de que algún dios no tenía nada que hacer más que jugar con su vida. Pero todos esos pensamientos desaparecieron de su mente cuando se fijó en el peligroso brillo en los ojos de Niklaus y se dió cuenta que no tenía tiempo para estar pensando en cosas como aquella. Tenía que intervenir o de lo contrario sangre bañaría el brillante piso de aquel lujoso restaurante.

Y la sangre de quién, bueno, eso mejor no pensarlo demasiado.

\- Que alegría que te nos unas, Nik. - comentó ella, poniéndose de pie y hablando con el tono más calmado que podía lograr en una situación como aquella - Aunque no recuerdo haberte dado una invitación a este almuerzo en particular.

Los ojos azules de Nik se encontraron con sus ojos verdes por primera vez en aquella tarde y en ellos pudo ver las conflictivas emociones que su novio estaba sintiendo, haciéndola sentir ligeramente culpable por ser la causa de que Nik estuviera pensando nuevamente que todo el mundo estaba conspirando en su contra.

\- Así que fuiste tú quién planeó este adorable almuerzo con mi querido hermano. - dedujo Nik, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado mientras la analizaba con cuidado, tratando de descubrir sus motivos.

La postura que acababa de adoptar era una que lo había visto hacer en varias ocasiones. Era casual y aparentemente desinteresada, pero Aria había aprendido a leer el creciente peligro que aquella actitud denotaba en situaciones como aquella. Normalmente, aquella postura era seguida por la muerte o la lenta tortura de alguien. Y Aria sabía que tenía que calmar a Nik inmediatamente o no viviría más para contar el cuento.

Elijah, quién seguramente conocía a Nik mejor que ella, se había puesto de pie despacio, manteniendo todo el tiempo sus ojos cautelosos en su hermano menor.

\- Niklaus… - empezó a decir el original con cuidado.

Pero Nik ya no le estaba prestando atención a él, sus ojos estaban fijos únicamente en ella. Y su mirada le dijo que él estaba tratando de entender por qué ella, quien profesaba quererlo, había invitado a comer al hermano que Niklaus pensaba lo quería muerto.

\- Invité a Elijah a almorzar para concretar con él nuestros planes para Navidad. - le explicó Aria con calma, sosteniendo su mirada en un intento de hacerle comprender sus intenciones sin tener que decirlas en voz alta. - Quería explicarle personalmente los planes que haz hecho para reunir a tus hermanos.

Pudo ver el exacto momento en que Nik entendió su plan en la forma en que sus brillantes ojos azules verde se abrieron ligeramente durante un instante e inmediatamente se entre cerraron en consideración. Durante un momento, Niklaus no hizo más que sostener su mirada en silencio mientras ponderaba las opciones que tenía delante de él hasta que su postura finalmente cambió y le ofreció esa hermosa sonrisa con hoyuelos que ella tanto amaba. Un instante después había cruzado la distancia entre ellos y la tenía abrazada por la cintura.

\- Discúlpame por llegar sin aviso, amor. - le dijo él, besando su frente a pesar de que ella aún podía sentir la tensión en su cuerpo - Pero no pensé que esta iba a ser tu forma de manejar la situación.

Aria lo conocía lo suficiente para entender el silencioso mensaje en sus ojos. La promesa de seguirle la corriente por el momento siempre y cuando él obtuviera todas sus respuestas después. También sabía que sabía que Nik no estaba seriamente molesto con ella, o al menos no era nada que no pudieran arreglar. Así que con ello en mente, no fue difícil ponerse de puntillas y darle un beso en la mejilla, dejándole saber que no había sido su intención hacerlo dudar de ella.

\- Bueno, hay suficiente comida para tres así que deberías unírtenos. - ofreció y luego, cuando se acordó que no se encontraban solos, agregó en dirección al vampiro que los estaba observando con algo parecido a la fascinación - Aunque solo si no te molesta, Elijah.

\- Por supuesto que no. - aseguró Elijah, volviendo a tomar su asiento con aquella perfecta elegancia que estaba empezando a asociar con él. - Después de todo, vine a este almuerzo por la promesa de que volvería tener a todos mis hermanos nuevamente en mi vida.

Era una amenaza y una promesa combinados en una sola sentencia, dichos de tal forma que la mayoría de personas no hubieran captado el significado detrás de las palabras. Pero las personas presentes en aquella mesa no eran parte de la mayoría.

\- ¿Incluso Finn? - pidió Nik con deliberada casualidad, sus ojos nuevamente fijos en su hermano mayor - Él nunca tuvo demasiado ánimo fiestero.

Los ojos de Elijah se entre cerraron mientras analizaba con cuidado a su hermano y la clara intención detrás de sus palabras. Desde su posición, Aria sostuvo su respiración mientras observaba la conversación que estaban llevando los dos hermanos. Sus posturas eran relajadas y casuales pero ella sabía que ambos estaban listos para atacar a la menor de las provocaciones. Ninguno de los dos iba a permitir que el otro saliera impune si se decía o hacía algo que no le gustaba.

Aquella conversación era como caminar sobre hielo, tenías que pisar con cuidado y pensar antes de hacerlo porque de lo contrario el suelo a tu alrededor se destruirá.

\- A Finn pueden no haberle gustado - concedió luego de un momento Elijah - pero Rebekah y Kol siempre amaron una buena fiesta.

\- Y los dos disfrutaran junto a nosotros de una fiesta inolvidable. - aseguró Nik, acordando en silencio a la demanda. - Después de todo, ha pasado más de un siglo desde que reunimos a nuestra familia para las fiestas navideñas.

\- Y como parte de la familia, es mi deber atender a esta fiesta. - aceptó Elijah, con una pequeña sonrisa sincera que iluminaba toda su expresión.

Viendo que los hermanos habían establecido básicamente una tregua entre ellos, Aria se sintió capaz de respirar con tranquilidad nuevamente. En realidad, su emoción era tanta que tuvo el impulsivo deseo de saltar de alegría alrededor de la habitación. Felizmente, fue capaz de controlar sus ganas, recordando que aún tenía trabajo que hacer si quería volver aquella tentativa confianza en algo mucho más permanente.

\- Excelente - exclamó sonriendo brillantemente, tomando la mano de Nik y jalandolo para que tomara asiento a su lado en la mesa - En ese caso tenemos un almuerzo por continuar.

Riendo divertido ante su expresión de niña pequeña, Nik tomó asiento a su lado.

* * *

 **& /&&&/&**

* * *

Por el resto del almuerzo, Aria se encargó de dirigir la conversión. Cada vez que se acercaban al verdadero tema que tanto Niklaus como Elijah se habían negado a poner en palabras, Aria intervenía para redirigir la conversación. Sus comentarios divertidos y casuales mantuvieron toda la conversación en un aire relajado que hubiera hecho pensar a cualquiera que los hubiera visto que realmente se trataba de dos hermanos con una relación funcional.

Y Elijah tenía que admitir que podía ver claramente el por qué Aria Potter había capturado completamente la atención de su hermano menor. La joven bruja no solo era poderosa y hermosa, sino que también era encantadora, bondadosa y llena de una luz a la que era imposible no verse atraído. Sin mencionar que tenía la maravillosa habilidad de lograr calmar a su hermano cuando su temperamento estaba por salirse de control. Algo que Elijah y sus hermanos habían intentado lograr sin mucho éxito durante el último milenio. Y, viéndola hacer reír a su hermano menor con lo que parecía relativa facilidad, Elijah podía comprender por qué la profecía decía que Aria sería lo único en el mundo que podría significar la salvación de Niklaus.

Distraídamente, Elijah se preguntó si la joven se daba cuenta del poder que sostenía sobre la criatura más peligrosa en el mundo, cuyo temperamento habían aprendido a temer hasta sus mismos hermanos. Pero, entonces, él sabía que en el fondo no importaba si ella lo sabía o no. Por lo que podía haber visto, Niklaus la afectaba a ella de la misma forma que Aria lo afectaba a él.

Pero incluso sabiendo todo aquello y habiendo observado todo lo que había observado, no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando, luego de acabar de almorzar, Aria anunció con una expresión engañosamente apenada que la necesitaban con urgencia en su trabajo así que tenía que retirarse en aquel momento.

\- No te preocupes por acompañarme, Nik - aseguró la joven bruja, levantándose de su asiento y tomando su bolso - Estoy segura que tú y Elijah tienen mucho de qué hablar a solas, así que iré en mi auto y nos veremos en la noche cómo quedamos.

Y Elijah observó, divertido e intrigado a partes iguales, como su muy volátil hermano, quien nunca tomaba órdenes de nadie, cedía una vez más ante las obvias manipulaciones de la joven belleza de ojos verdes con nada más que un suspiro exasperado.

Era, sin lugar a dudas, una visión que nunca hubiera esperado poder presenciar.

\- Ella te ha cambiado. - concluyó Elijah cuando se encontraron solos, sabiendo que ahora que Aria no estaba ahí para intermediar, ni Klaus ni él se iban a molestar en continuar con temas inconsecuentes solo por el bien de mantener la calma.

Ahora que estaban solos, ninguno de los dos iba a contener sus verdaderos impulsos.

\- ¿Eso parece? Porque aún sigo sin tener problemas con matar lentamente a todo aquel que se interponga en mi camino. - discutió Niklaus con una sonrisa sardónica que le era increíblemente familiar.

\- Y, sin embargo, a pesar de que siempre has asegurado que el amor no es más que una debilidad, te has enamorado de una joven mortal. - señaló

\- Aria es diferente. - aseguró Niklaus, desviando la mirada.

Elijah asintió.

\- Definitivamente lo es - acordó - Pero no podríamos haber esperado nada diferente de la persona de la que hablaba la profecía, ¿No es verdad?

\- No sé de qué estás hablando, hermano.

\- ¿Es así? - inquirió, continuando con deliberada lentitud - Juraba haber estado contigo y Kol cuando aquella talentosa vidente profetizó que un día conocerías a una joven que te acompañaría por el resto de tu vida y cuya existencia cambiaría el destino de nuestra familia.

Niklaus frunció el ceño al escuchar sus palabras y Elijah no se perdió la forma en la que todo el cuerpo de su hermano menor se tensó ante sus palabras.

\- No me digas que te creíste aquellas viejas tonterías. - se burló Niklaus a pesar de que su cuerpo continuaba tenso. - Esas palabras no significan nada.

Incluso mientras lo decía, los ojos de Niklaus delataron que su hermano no creía realmente lo que estaba diciendo. Elijah levantó una ceja, curioso acerca de aquella extraña actitud, pero sabía, por la postura que había adoptado, que su hermano no iba a permitir que él continuara con aquel tema. En aquel momento, Niklaus era como una bomba recientemente activada: un movimiento equivocado y todo estallaría antes de tiempo. Y Elijah no podía permitir aquello, no cuando aún no habían llegado al tema que realmente le importaba. Así que, por el bien de su familia, decidió poner a un lado su curiosidad y guardar silencio al respecto.

Por ahora.

\- ¿De verdad piensas despertar a Rebekah y a Kol?

Por un momento, Niklaus no hizo nada más que sostener su mirada. Sus ojos azules llenos de tantas emociones diferentes que le era imposible identificar qué era lo que su hermano estaba sintiendo y mucho menos pensando. Pero entonces la tormenta detrás de sus ojos se calmó y Elijah supo la respuesta mucho antes de que la dijera en voz alta.

\- Quiero que estemos juntos nuevamente, Elijah. - declaró - Volver a ser la familia que alguna vez fuimos. .

Era imposible, cuando su hermano decía cosas como aquella, recordar por qué había pasado décadas planeando la mejor forma para castigarlo por todo lo que le había hecho a su familia. Le hacía preguntarse cómo era posible que alguna vez había considerado matarlo. En momentos como ese, solo podía ver a su amado hermano. Aquel al que había protegido desde que eran humanos, cuando su padre se dedicaba día a día a hacer de sus vidas un infierno. Aquel al que había jurado su lealtad por la eternidad, incluso si no compartían el mismo padre. Porque al final de todo, lo único que importaba era que ambos estaban unidos por lazos de sangre. Eran hermanos. Familia.

Por siempre y para siempre.

\- Tú sabes que que eso es lo que siempre he querido. - aseguró con sinceridad - Pero no soy tan ingenuo como para creer que nuestros hermanos van a estar dispuestos a creer ciegamente en ti luego de haber pasado décadas en aquellos cajones.

Niklaus asintió, no luciendo especialmente preocupado por aquello.

\- Es por eso que estoy dispuesto a darles un incentivo para que crean en la sinceridad de mis palabras.

Elijah alzó una ceja en silencioso cuestionamiento. En respuesta, Klaus metió la mano al bolsillo interno de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y sacó de ella un familiar objeto de plata. Y, tan solo de verlo, él sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba en anticipación y cautela.

\- Sin que Aria sepa, hice que mi brujo le colocara un hechizo a un collar que le regalé. Ese hechizo está conectado conmigo y me permite saber si hay alguna presencia poderosa o amenazadora cerca de ella. - le contó Niklaus, jugando con la daga de plata entre sus dedos.

\- Fue así como te diste cuenta que yo estaba con ella - se dio cuenta, sin quitar sus ojos de la daga.

\- Y traje esta daga en caso la fuera a necesitar. - admitió, levantandola por el mango - Pero en vista de lo sucedido…

Sin decir nada más, giró la daga y la extendió hacia él en un claro gesto para que la tomara. Pero Elijah no pudo hacer más que quedarse quieto a causa de la sorpresa, su vista pasando de su hermano al arma que le estaba ofreciendo una y otra vez. Luego de siglos, no era posible que Niklaus estuviera cediendo así de fácil a la única cosa en el mundo que lo podía incapacitar de forma permanente, a la herramienta que había usado Niklaus durante siglos para controlar a sus hermanos.

Simplemente no era posible.

\- Cuando los despierte, pienso darles a Rebekah y a Kol sus dagas. - le informó, con la mano aún extendida - Pero me pareció adecuado darte la tuya ahora mismo.

\- ¿Por qué? - no pudo evitar exigir.

\- Aria me dijo que necesitaba tratar de confiar en ustedes si quería que ustedes permanezcan a mi lado sin pensar en traicionarme. - admitió, sosteniendo su mirada con la suya - Así que este soy yo, mostrándote exactamente a lo que estoy dispuesto para que volvamos a estar juntos como la familia que somos.

Había una parte de él que le estaba diciendo que todo aquello era una mentira, que Niklaus estaba haciendo lo que mejor hacía y estaba manipulando la situación de aquella manera porque tenía un plan escondido. Había una parte de él que estaba seguro que tomar esa daga sería un error del que se arrepentiría en un tiempo, cuando el plan maestro de su hermano finalmente se terminara revelando y cualquier ilusión de felicidad que hubiera alcanzado se desvaneciera frente a sus ojos como tantas otras veces en el pasado. Pero había otra parte, aquella que nunca había perdido la esperanza que su familia pudiera arreglar sus lazos rotos y ser feliz, que no quería hacer nada más que extender su mano y tomar la oferta de paz que Niklaus le estaba dando. Porque esa parte de él estaba seguro que, sin importar lo que fuera a pasar después, no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de alcanzar finalmente su sueño.

Despacio, mucho más despacio de lo que se había movido en décadas, Elijah extendió su mano y tomó la daga.

\- Por siempre y para siempre. - dijo él, sin quitar la mirada de los ojos de su hermano.

\- Por siempre y para siempre. - confirmó Niklaus con seriedad.

* * *

 **& /&&&/&**

* * *

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? - exigió Niklaus tan pronto ingresó al departamento de Aria esa noche.

Su adorada brujita ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la cabeza, aparentemente demasiado preocupada con lo que fuera que estaba cocinando como para contestarle.

\- Te estoy hablando, Aria. - insistió él con un gruñido, usando su nombre para mostrarle que aquel no era momento para juegos. .

Ella se limitó a bajar el cuchillo que estaba usando para cortar la carne, lavarse las manos y luego girarse a él con lo que pareció deliberada y exasperante lentitud.

\- Si te lo hubiera dicho, ¿Me hubieras dejado contactar a Elijah por mi cuenta? - pidió ella finalmente, apoyando su espalda en el mostrador de la cocina.

\- Por supuesto que no. - respondió de inmediato, avanzando hasta encontrarse frente a ella. - Te hubiera dicho que hay otras formas para contactar a mi hermano que pintándote un letrero en la cabeza con tu magia. Es demasiado peligroso capturar la atención de uno de mis hermanos cuando eres una incógnita que está asociada a mí.

\- ¿Ves? - señaló ella - Si te lo hubiera dicho hubieras puesto toda clase de peros y te la hubieras arreglado para llamar la atención de Elijah de una forma que él esperaría y por lo tanto estaría más a la defensiva cuando se encontraran. De esta forma, yo tuve tiempo de hablar con él y calmar las razones de su ira antes de que ustedes se vieran frente a frente.

\- Pero para hacerlo actuaste a mis espaldas. Hiciste la misma cosa que mis hermanos llevan haciendo por siglos.

Era algo que no podía evitar señalar. Algo que no iba a olvidar en ningún momento pronto. El doloroso hecho de que, a pesar de que ella lo amaba, Aria también estaba dispuesta a mantenerlo en la oscuridad sobre sus planes. Exactamente cómo todas las otras personas en las que alguna vez había confiado.

De un momento a otro, Aria había cruzado la distancia entre ellos y colocado su mano en su mejilla, obligándolo a encontrar su mirada con la suya.

\- No estaba tratando de traicionarte ni hacerte daño, Nik. - aseguró ella con la voz suave - Solo hice lo que pensé sería lo mejor para ti…. Solo quería devolverte un poco de la felicidad que tú me das cada día con tu sola presencia.

Era casi ridícula la facilidad que ella tenía para hacer cambiar sus emociones. En un momento sentía un extraño dolor en el pecho al pensar en sus acciones y al siguiente lo hacía sentir más feliz de lo que recordaba haber sentido alguna vez. Lo hacía querer perdonarla y olvidarlo todo, lo cual era ridículo ya que Klaus Mikaelson no perdonaba a nadie.

\- Tú sabes que cualquier otra persona hubiera muerto por siquiera intentar lo que tú hiciste, ¿verdad?

Aquella no era más que la verdad. Klaus nunca había sido conocido por sus habilidades para perdonar cualquier acción que él percibía en su contra. En la mayoría de las ocasiones, ni el infractor ni su familia sobrevivían el incidente. Era una de las razones por las que Klaus era considerado el ser más peligroso del mundo, una criatura que incluso sus mismos hermanos habían aprendido a temer. Y la prueba de ello era la verdad detrás de la daga que le había dado a Elijah. Si bien era cierto todo lo que le había dicho cuando se la dió, también era cierto que él sabía que podía encontrarla de dónde sea que la fuera a esconder Elijah con la ayuda de los poderes de Aria. Y a la menor señal de que Elijah aún seguía en su contra, él había planeado usarla para ponerlo en un ataúd por un par de décadas.

\- Y también sé que vas a encontrar alguna forma de perdonarme. - le dijo Aria, sonriendo - Porque eso es lo que hacemos con las personas que amamos. Encontramos la forma de perdonarlos por sus errores.

Esa era la razón por la que estaba tan enamorado de ella, porque a pesar de todo lo que había hecho, aún era capaz de aceptarlo tal y como era. Y si era completamente sincero, había una parte de él que simplemente quería seguir su ejemplo y tratar de ser diferente con su familia.

\- Hoy le di a Elijah su daga. - admitió, abrazándola por la cintura y disfrutando la forma que sus ojos se abrieron a causa de la sorpresa.

\- ¡Eso es maravilloso, Nik! - exclamó ella, sonriendo tan brillantemente que le fue imposible contarle su plan de reserva.

Después de todo, tal vez ni siquiera iba a necesitar usarlo. Si todo salía bien y Elijah se mantenía en línea, Aria nunca tendría que enterarse. Él no tenía porque hacer desaparecer esa hermosa sonrisa de su rostro.

\- Te amo, Nik. - aseguró ella, poniéndose de puntillas para darle un casto beso en los labios.

\- Yo también te amo. - prometió, acercando su rostro al suyo - Por siempre y para siempre.

* * *

 **& /&&&/&**

* * *

 _ **11 de Diciembre del 2009**_

\- Sabía que los tenía encerrados en ataúdes pero nunca esperé que se vieran así. - murmuró Aria mientras analizaba los rostros disecados de Rebekah y Kol.

\- Este es el aspecto que toman los vampiros cuando mueren. - le explicó Elijah - Y a pesar de que nuestra situación no es la misma, seguimos siendo afectados por la ausencia de sangre en nuestros sistemas.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo les va a tomar despertar?

\- Considerando el tiempo que ha pasado desde que las dagas fueron removidas, ya no deben tardar mucho más. - admitió, sonriendo.

Con la expresión de su rostro en aquel momento, no era difícil darse cuenta del profundo amor que les tenía Elijah a sus hermanos y saber lo feliz que estaba de poder verlos nuevamente.

\- ¿Cómo crees que van a reaccionar?

\- Conociendo sus temperamentos, ambos van a querer hacer sufrir a Niklaus pero estoy esperando que devolverles sus dagas ayude a…. suavizar la situación.

Aria levantó una ceja ante el tono que estaba usando.

\- Pero aun así estás esperando una pelea. - adivinó

\- Es lo más probable. - confirmó

\- Y es exactamente por eso que no puedes estar aquí cuando mis hermanos se despierten. - anunció Nik, entrando a la habitación en aquel momento - No quisiera que fueras a quedar atrapada en el fuego cruzado.

Esa no era la primera vez que él le decía aquello pero Aria había esperado que Elijah dijera algo en defensa de sus hermanos menores. Pero, para su sorpresa, asintió a las palabras de Niklaus.

\- Eso es lo más razonable en esta situación. - acordó

\- ¿De verdad van a estar tan molestos? - no pudo evitar preguntar, ligeramente sorprendida.

\- Oh, no tienes idea. - aseguró Nik con una sonrisa - El temperamento de Rebekah es peor que el mío y Kol es tan impredecible que ha sido casi tan temido como yo a lo largo de los siglos.

\- En ese caso… tal vez lo mejor sea que te haga caso y me vaya de aquí. - acordó con una sonrisa.

Sucedió de un momento a otro. Estaba a punto de despedirse de Nik y Elijah cuando sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba debido a que sintió peligro cerca. Un segundo después, sintió un impacto contra su cuerpo que la obligó a cerrar los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir, se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación y Nik y Elijah se encontraban mirándola con evidente preocupación. Pero lo más alarmante eran los brazos que la tenían atrapada contra un cuerpo que no conocía.

\- Debo admitir que no esperaba un recibimiento como este, Nik - dijo una rica voz masculina que le resultaba desconocida, apretándola aún más contra su cuerpo - Sabía que me tendrías un regalo de bienvenida si querías que te perdonara por haberme apuñalado en el corazón con esa maldita daga pero nunca esperé que me traerías a tan hermosa bruja solo para complacerme. Especialmente a una portadora de varita. Me siento alagado.

Con cuidado, giró ligeramente la cabeza para poder ver a la persona que la tenía atrapada a pesar de que ya tenía una buena idea. Y, tal como lo sospechaba, los ojos oscuros de Kol Mikaelson se encontraron con los suyos y en ellos pudo ver una enorme sed de sangre.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de decir algo, sintió un horrible dolor sacudir su cuerpo cuando Kol perforó su cuello con sus colmillos.


End file.
